SGC and the Force
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This is Story I- 2 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover
1. Chapter 1 Visiting Earth

**SGC and the Force**

**Chapter 1: Visiting Earth**

As the morning was coming into existence upon the New Republic, the light was shining through Sam and Jack's apartment window. Jack opened the shades to wake her. She was about to use the Force to close the shades when Jack stopped her.

Jack said loudly, "Get up lazy!"

Sam finally woke up, and she went to her husband to give him a morning hug.

She smiled and asked, "Since you woke up before me, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Jack smiled and answered, "No I have not. That is why I wanted you to wake up." They kissed for a time, before Sam made them both breakfast.

As those two were living their morning routine, the sun shined on. It slowly lit up the city. It shined on just a few buildings, and slowly moved upon the others. Within the hour, everything was covered in sunlight.

It was the Jedi that took over and ran the Stargate in their galaxy. Since a lot of action did take place, the Jedi Council decided to move their Stargate to Coruscant. Since the Goa'uld was not a threat to anyone anymore, the Jedi thought their Stargate would not pose any threat to this populous planet.

Even though a threat was not inmate, the SGC on Earth strongly advised that they have some kind of security around their Stargate. Since the Jedi and the Rebel Alliance were strong friends with Earth, they put up the redundant security on their Stargate.

Luke Skywalker stated, "Jack I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Earth has a strong fear for what they fully do not understand."

"It is not the entire planet that is running Earth's Stargate, only the United States of America. Just the same, I agree with you. In dealing with the Goa'uld, we have not learned that much about what is really out there. From being here with all you guys, I have learned a great deal."

Luke said with a smile, "One day Earth will experience different life forms. When that time comes, they will learn as you have."

Jack smiled, "That is true. The thing that upsets me is why would they even care about the security of another planet? They have never done this before"

Corran Horn answered, "The SGC on Earth knows these Goa'uld. We have lately learned a great deal, but that does not even come close to what all of you know about them."

"I guess the main thing is that I want to get back to Earth soon. Do not get me wrong, I like it here with you guys, but. . ."

Corran stopped him, "We all would think, and feel the same way Jack. Who would not?"

That morning Mara Jade Skywalker and Mirax Horn were with Sam O'Neill at Jack and Sam's apartment.

Mirax asked, "How are you and Jack doing here?"

"We love it here. I think Jack is getting a little restless in returning back to Earth. If the Stargate was up and running, I do not think that he would not be so restless."

Mara smiled back, "Luke and I were talking about why Earth, or I should say the SGC on Earth wants us to have this security on our Stargate. The Jedi can handle any threat the Goa'uld or any being that comes through."

Sam shrugged, "I know Mara. Jack has been talking about this with our government for some time, but they still insist that they know best."

Sam just closed her eyes. "Even with our little knowledge of what we know of the universe, our government did not take what we said seriously."

Sam then opened her eyes and looked at her two friends. "I strongly believe that our Stargate should be known to everyone on Earth now, since the Goa'uld is no longer a threat."

Mara said, "After you take us there, we might convince your government to do that. I am sure that once Earth sees what is out there they would accept it."

"Ever since I was a little girl, I always thought there were more to the universe then just empty space. When I was a member of the SGC and the SG1, I was so thrilled to meet other living beings on other worlds."

Mirax put her hand on Sam's arm. "We are very happy that you came to our world." Mirax paused for a second and continued, "We are not happy about how you were brought here."

Sam just gave her a smile and said, "I was not over joyed with excitement about that part either."

Mara asked in a serious manner, "How are you dealing with that part now?"

A rush of many memories came through Sam's mind over those events. She tried to hold back the tears, but could not. Both Mirax and Mara gave her a hug and reassured her that she was safe.

While still crying Sam tried to speak out, "Thanks." Mirax asked lovingly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam nodded and cried a little bit louder before she could compose herself to speak clearly.

Sam said, "It all started when we, SG1, were scouting this unknown planet. I do not remember that much about it, but I do remember that it was the longest distance that we had ever traveled by the Stargate."

As Sam was trying harder to remember the events she said, "I now remember that we were not there that long when the Stargate was dialing in to our location. For some reason they were able to dial very quickly. Of course we all got into position just in case of hostility. There was hostility alright. For some reason they knew where we were all standing. The laser bolts flew out of the wormhole directly at us. Before I knew it, one of them grabbed me."

Sam was finding herself hyperventilating. She had to use the Force to control her emotions.

Mara said, "You do not need to say anymore if you do not want to."

As Sam was trying her best to gain control, she just nodded. She finally said, "I just might do that. I need to get this out of my system, but it will take time."

Mirax and Mara staid with Sam for a time until Sam was stable with her emotions. Mara was not worried about Sam turning to the Dark-side because she knew from the Force that the Force itself was helping her deal with Sam's past by not allowing her to remember all at once. Mara did not tell Sam this. She had to learn this in her own time.

Mirax was not able to use the Force, but she also realized that since Sam was a great and powerful Jedi, she knew that the Force was helping her deal with what had been going on in this part of her life.

Mara had to get to her own Jedi duties. Mirax was with Sam a little bit longer. About that time Sam had composed herself.

Mirax said, "Do not force yourself to remember. You can do more damage than good."

Sam tried to smile, "Believe me I know all about that. When I was very young, my mother died. My father was with me a great deal as much as he could. Even though I had other family and friends to help me deal with the death of my mother, I felt alone in dealing with how I felt. No matter what others have said to me, I had to deal with it myself."

Mirax replied, "You know that you are never alone. Yes, it is you that has to deal with this, but you do not have to think that you are alone. Corran and I will always be with you no matter what you face in life. Since you are a great Jedi Knight, do not think that you have to hold back your feelings. If Corran knew that you were doing that, he would get very angry with you."

Sam smiled, "He has told me that several times when I was his apprentice. I thought he would ware me out at times."

Mirax said, "He has told me that he could have done so on several occasions, but instead he did his best in turning the punishment that you were doing to yourself into the means of getting you to praise yourself."

Sam replied, "Because of that, I will always be grateful to him. Now that I am a Jedi Knight, I know that I will come to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Sam started to cry again. Mirax simply hugged her and whispered to Sam, "It is alright to let it out. Let go. Let it all out of your system."

Sam cried even more and louder as Mirax was gently and lovingly coaching her to let it out. Sam at this time did not fully understand all that she was crying over. As she was crying, Sam could not stop. All Mirax could do for her at this time was hug Sam even harder.

Sam was a Jedi Knight, but she was human. She had issues that we all have. Dealing with these issues will in turn make Sam a stronger Jedi then before. We must deal with who we are and except that we are not perfect.

Later during the day, Mara came up to Jack where he was helping everyone with the Stargate Program. She privately told him about Sam trying to open up about her past.

Mara also said, "Mirax is still with her. She does need to get this out in the open, but she is still very frightened."

Jack said sadly, "I have always thought that she had a lot still in her. I should be finished her in a few hours. I will talk to her about this."

Mara smiled and thanked Jack for his support.

Someone came up to Jack and said, "Excuse me to bother you, but General Davis wants to talk with you." They both ran towards the Stargate.

All during the time as Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c has been with the SGC, General Hammond had always been the one in command. During that time General Paul Davis was a Major.

Major Paul Davis went up in rank really quickly. It was fitting that he became the one in charge after General Hammond retired.

The Holocron image of General Davis was already standing there waiting for Jack.

The Jedi Knights gave the SGC on Earth a Holocron communication device so Earth could communicate with anyone in their galaxy with ease. That would eliminate planet hopping when something was important for Earth to talk to them about.

"What is up General?"

"It was the Goa'uld that caused the SGC program to be in operations in the first place. We have not heard from them in a good long time."

Jack tried to reinstate his argument about the security on the Stargate here on Coruscant.

General gave a half laugh, "Jack we have been through this already. We all believe, including myself, that all of you need to be prepared."

Jack said, "These people should know how to defend themselves by now. They also know more about what is out there in the universe than Earth does."

"Jack we know all that, but they do not know about the Goa'uld like we do." General Davis tried to reassure him.

"That's the thing General. We do not tell others how to defend themselves. I thought we had this 'do not interfere policy.'"

General Davis was thinking if he gave this much trouble with George, or is he just now doing so because he is retired.

"Jack this is not up to you or me. The Jedi Council agreed to this, and they are doing it. I also know that you and Sam want to return to Earth. Try not to let this bother you. Remember you are not a part of the Air Force anymore. Try to enjoy your retirement."

Jack replied, "I will try to behave myself, but you know me. I cannot do that. I gave George all sort of hell."

General Davis sighed, "I thought as much."

To change the subject General Davis asked, "How is Sam."

Jack told him what Mara recently told him.

General Davis replied, "We can send a psychiatrist over to talk with her."

"We talked about this, but she first wants to handle this herself."

General Davis pleaded, "Do me a favor Jack. Do not teach her your stubbornness."

Jack smiled, "She is teaching me."

Before letting Jack go, "Tell her that we will help in any way we can. We owe her a great deal."

"She has saved my bacon a few times as well as Earth, Jack out."

After finishing for the day, Jack went to stay with Sam. When he got there she was making dinner. He smiled at her and gave her a loving hug.

Jack said excitingly, "I have good news for you. Not only has Paul Davis made it to General, but he is the head of the SGC now."

Sam said excitedly, "That is great news. I do not think that anyone, except him could take Hammond's place."

As Sam was at the sink cleaning off some vegetables, Jack put his arms around her and asked lovingly, "How has your day been?"

She stopped what she was doing and started to cry.

Jack said with his arms still around her, "It is alright to talk about it. Nothing will happen to you while I am here with you."

Sam stopped crying and said, "I want to remember, but it just hurts too much."

Jack said, "You have great friends here that will do all they can for you. You should have them help you."

"I know Jack. Since mom died when I was very young, I dealt with the hurt in me. It is just hard for me to have others to help me with this. I know that everyone wants to give me support. It was Mirax and Mara that got me to talk about it a little."

Jack asked, "What did you say?"

Sam cried a little before answering, "The only thing that I could say was, we were on a mission, and someone grabbed me from behind and that is all."

Sam then started to cry very hard. Jack turned her around and gave her a big hug. Sam just cried on his shoulders for a few minutes.

When Sam finally stopped crying she said, "I thought being a Jedi would get me through the hurt."

"It is Sam. It is doing just that. The Force has allowed you to bring whatever you buried inside you to surface. Do not fight it."

Sam stated, "I am not Jack. I want to remember and finally get this out of my life."

Jack gave her another hug and said, "I think that you need to get off this planet. I am sure being here is not helping."

Sam tried to smile, "I also want to go back home. It has been so long since I just took time to breathe the air and just took a good look around.

Sam composed herself and finished making dinner. Jack got the table set, and helped Sam bring the food to the table.

As they were eating, Jack stated, "They should have the security around the Stargate up and running very soon. We can then be able to get back home."

Sam smiled, "It will be great to get back home. I do love it here in Coruscant, but I would love to get back home."

Jack smiled back, "So would I Sam."

Jack tried to not get frustrated in front of Sam about the futile security issues on this Stargate, but Sam caught him.

"Jack I completely agree with you on this one. The SGC should not be telling the Jedi and the Alliance how to secure their Stargate. It is very stupid."

Jack sighed, "It should be up and running just the same very soon. Then we can go home."

"I cannot wait to show the others our world. I know they will enjoy it."

After Jack finished his bite of food, he commented, "I hope that one day that the Stargate program will become public. That way everyone on Earth can experience all what we have seen."

Sam smiled, "They will Jack. They will."

After the security was up and running on the Stargate, Sam used the Stargate to contact the SGC on Earth. She asked to talk with General Davis.

After a few moments General Davis said, "It is good to hear and see you Sam. Sorry to hold you all up from coming back here to Earth. Since we have been Goa'uld free for some time, we are concerned that they might be planning something that you all might need to be prepared for."

Sam had to use the Force to control herself in not getting upset with General Davis about this redundant security on this Stargate. After finally composing herself, she asked General Davis, "Can Jack and I send over our friends to show them Earth?"

General Davis gave the green light.

Just then Luke and Leia came up to Sam. She gave them a big grin and told them that she talked with General Davis.

"I ask him if I could take you all through the Stargate to Earth, so do you guys want to come?"

They both said at the same time, "Yes, please! When do we go?"

Sam answered, "We will go after I gather the others."

Sam first wanted to tell Corran and his wife since Corran was her Jedi Master. She found Corran and Mirax walking around Coruscant. With great excitement she told them the news.

Corran jumped up with excitement. "I would like you to try to stop me from visiting your planet.

Sam said, "Meet all of us at the Stargate."

Just then, Mara came up to her.

Mara gave Sam a big hug. "Luke just told me the great news. The Dark-side of the Force could not keep me from going."

Sam was so excited that she was acting silly. "I was not planning to invite the Dark-side anyway."

They both laughed.

Before Sam departed, Mara told her, "Anytime you need someone to talk about what happened to you here, please come to me."

"I will. I think getting home will do a lot of good."

Corran came to them and said to Sam, "Mirax told me what happen the other day with you. Do not be stubborn."

Sam gave a devilish smile, "Who me do something like that."

Both Mara and Corran said, "Yes!"

They all laughed.

Sam smiled, "Thanks for all of your support. I will talk with you more about this. I first need to deal with it myself, so I can talk about it."

Sam then went to her home to gather Jack. When she saw her best friend, since she has been on this planet, she gave her a very big Wookie hug. Sam showed her a very sad face. "Dentralla my dear friend, I am sorry that you cannot come with us. Earth has never seen other species before. I will come back, and check on you when I can."

Dentralla growled at her.

Sam smiled and replied, "Thank you for understanding."

Dentralla looked at Jack and said, "Please take care of Sam. I know that she still hurts from what happened to her. I still feel the pain of it all."

Jack replied, "I will take care of her for the two of us."

Sam smiled, "We will look after each other."

She looked at Jack and they both said their goodbyes and left.

Corran and Mirax Horn, Han and Leia Solo, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, and Jack and Sam O'Neill were already to go.

Sam dialed the chevrons on the DHD for Earth. She turned on the Holocron to talk with the SGC; she told General Davis that everyone is ready to go through the Stargate. He granted all of them clearance and his welcome.

Jack and Sam went first, then Luke and Mara, followed by Corran and Mirax, and at the end Han and Leia. When they all got to the other end, General Davis was right there to greet them all.

General Davis stated with a warm smile, "Please let me show you around the SGC. Let me show you a little of what we do. The technology might be primitive by your standards. . ."

Leia interrupted him by saying, "We would be honored to have you show us around." "We came here to see your planet, not ours."

After the grand tour, Sam directed them to the elevator to go to the surface. Corran said, "The place looks great. I do like the security this place has."

Mirax nudged him a little. Corran asked her, "What was that for?"

"You promised that you will behave yourself." Mirax answered him.

Sam just smiled. "I will let General Davis know what you have said. I am sure he would appreciate it."

Jack said, "Do not mind these two, Corran. I am an old war horse myself."

Corran stated, "Us war horses have to stick together."

All that Sam and Mirax did was look at each other with the same thought, "Here they go again."

Mara asked, "How long will it take to get to the surface?"

Jack answered, "It will take some time. We are very deep underground. Remember folks that the Stargate is a very big secret from everyone on Earth. Only the governments of this planet know about it. I am sure that you all might think that this secrecy might be silly, but a great deal of people would have panicked if they knew all that went on."

Leia put her hand on Jack left shoulder. "We will do all we can to keep the peace, and our silence."

When they got to the surface, a large limousine was waiting for them. It took them to an airport. A private airplane was waiting for them.

Sam stated to all of her friends, "We are going to a very popular southern city of The United States of America, Atlanta, Georgia."

They enjoyed the view. Sam and Jack were also enjoying the view. It has been a good long time since they have seen their home world. Sam was starting to be herself once again.

Corran did not have to use the Force to see that Sam was starting to light up. Mirax was seeing it as well. Mirax said, "Sam and Jack, this place is great."

Mara replied, "Yes, your planet is wonderful. I cannot wait to see more. I can see why you both were so restless in returning."

Everyone continued to give their compliments to both of them.

It did not take long for them to get to the airport. When they all stepped out, Sam was just absorbing the sun light, the air, and everything she could.

When they all boarded the plane, Jack introduced everyone to the pilot, who knew about the passengers. The pilot was also a good friend of Jack's. His name was Lt. Col. David Simmons.

The pilot shook hands with everyone and said, "Welcome to planet Earth. I am sure that you will enjoy it here."

Corran replied, "Thank you, we are already enjoying it. Everyone has been ever so kind to all of us."

Lt. Col. Simmons replied, "If everyone will take a seat, and buckle up for takeoff, we can set off."

Lt. Col. Simmons looked at Jack and asked, "Jack, want to be my copilot?"

Before answering, Jack looked at his wife. Sam gave Jack a smile for her answer. Jack winked at her, and turned to his friend and said, "Let's do it."

It took them a few hours to finally land in a military airport.

When they landed they got a big surprise from the President of the United States. He greeted all of them with a warm welcome.

Han said, "It is great to see you again. Chewie told me that he had a great time with you when you were at Coruscant."

President Bush replied, "I had a great time with him as well. I wished that Earth was a place that he could be here right now. How are you all liking Earth?"

Mirax answered, "We very much enjoyed the SGC complex. We also have enjoyed the view as we flew over this city."

President Bush insured them that they will enjoy not only Atlanta, Georgia, but the rest of Earth. The President also gave them tickets to an Atlanta Baseball Game that would be playing in two days. President Bush commented, "I could have gotten them for today's game, but I thought best if you all got settled in here on Earth before all of you set out to the wide blue yonder."

They all thanked him for all that he had done for them.

The President walked them to their limousine that would take them to their private lodging.

The lodging was a gigantic mansion. It had a 50 acres yard in the front of the house and 50 acres in back if it. They were given all the privacy they could ever want.

When they got to the front of the house, there were five servants waiting for them. The servants were told about their guests.

This mansion had 8 guest rooms each with king size beds. Each room had three smaller rooms including the bedroom and a small spa. The other room is a lounge for the occupants to sit and relax which had its own small kitchen.

General Davis had hired the best chef he could find.

The cook said, "I know that you are tired from your travels, so we will direct you all to your rooms. For dinner, would you rather eat in your rooms or eat in the main hall?"

Sam and Jack looked at their friends to see what they wanted.

Luke said, "We will eat together in the main hall."

The cook replied, "I will have dinner ready in a few hours. The General has told us all of your favorite foods. Some of them we had to get from your own planet due to the fact we do not have them here on ours. When the food is prepared, I will have a servant gather you all, so please rest from your long travel."

In Sam and Jack's room, Jack was commenting as he lay on his back on the bed, "Sam I do not have your Jedi skills, but I have to say that they are enjoying themselves."

Sam sat right beside him with her hand on his chest, and said with her eyes closed as she used the Force, "They are very much indeed. Mirax is trying to calm Corran down. Luke is meditating in the Force, and Mara is just looking over the room. She is very excited over the clothes that are there for them"

"It was not easy to get them clothes for all of them. If it was not for Luke's help, we would have not done it."

With her eyes open, she looked at Jack and said, "I am glad we pulled it off, I would hate to spend all that time, clothe shopping while we could be doing better things."

Before they took in some quiet time before dinner was ready, Jack asked, "What year is it here on Earth. It has been so long, I lost count."

Sam said, "I did too. She pointed on the calendar on the small table near the bed. She said, "It is April 9, 2002."

Jack was shocked over how the time flew. "We have been away from Earth for nearly two years."

Sam said, "I have to say by now that I am very happy to be back here on Earth."

Jack said as he closed his eyes, "I am too. I am also happy that I am retired. I do not think I could go through another mission with the SGC."

As Sam lay beside Jack, "I do not want to do anything other than watch our friends enjoy themselves here on Earth."

The two of them just laid there in peace and quiet.

The time seemed to pass quickly while waiting for dinner to be served.

The house keeper knocked on their doors, and told them that everything is ready.

They all met in the hallway, and all of them followed the servant to the dining room.

Luke was the first to comment on how great the food looked. Since each of them had different things to eat, the cook personally organized the seating arrangement. After they were all seated, they started to eat. After the first bite, they all said that the food was great to the waiting cook.

The cook clasped his hands with glee and left them to eat in peace.

"Sam and Jack, I think I can speak for all of us, we are having the time of our lives." said Corran.

Everyone confirmed that with a positive "Thank you!"

"Seeing the President of the United States was a surprise to me." Sam stated.

"I knew about the President's visit." commented Jack, "He came to me before he left Coruscant, after the wedding, and ask that I would contact General Davis ahead of time so he could meet us at the Air Force base. The Braves tickets were my surprise."

Luke asked, "What is baseball?"

It took some time, but Jack explained the details of the game. They all looked interested.

While they were finished eating the rest of their dinner, they just asked a lot of questions about Earth to Jack and Sam. Both of them just loved answering every question with the utmost detail.

After they were finished with their meals the cook came in, "How was everything?" They all said at the same time, "Perfect!"

As they got up from the dinner table they walked back to their rooms. It was getting late, and their ride to Atlanta, Georgia was more exhausting than they realized.

Sam told them, "The clothes are for all of you while you all are on Earth on behalf of the U.S. Air Force. Some of them are casual and other or formal. Jack and I thought that it would be best to take you to the theater. That way you can all see the artwork of Earth in a production."

Jack commented with a grin, "All of you get a good night sleep. Tomorrow we are going to show you the town."

They were all excited, and were enthusiastic about what their visit would be like. They all said good night and went to their rooms.

Jack and Sam could not sleep so easily because it had been a long time since they have been home. They went to their private lounge to talk.

Jack asked, "Want a beer."

Sam answered, "Yes I do, thanks."

Jack handed her a bottle after opening it for her. Before she took a sip he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

Sam smiled and answered, "I am feeling better." She took a sip. "Being here back on Earth is helping a lot."

Sam sighed, "You know that it took time for me to deal with the death of my mother. It's going to take time for me to have what I buried in me and to bring it out to the surface."

It appeared that Jack was more nervous than Sam. He drank nearly half of his bear before Sam had five sips of hers.

Sam smiled, "Thanks husband for caring for me."

Jack replied, "I always have, and I always will care for you Sam.

After what Jack said to her, Sam just looked at him. She finally said, "How much I have loved you. I fell in love the first I saw you."

Jack said, "So did I Sam. It was hard for me not to be able to get you a Matt Mason Doll right then and there."

Sam started to laugh. She gave him a good laugh.

After she finished laughing, "I would have liked that."

All the sudden Sam stopped laughing, and dropped the smile. For a few seconds she did not say a thing. She just looked away and into space. Sam finally said, "At first all I did to keep from going crazy was to think of you. Right before I was dragged through the Stargate, I saw you were shot. I did not know if you survived or not. I made myself believe that you did."

Sam finally looked at her husband with the same dead pan expression. "I have not yet remembered much, but I do remember that I finally came to realized that you died. May be because I needed you there with me, and you were not."

Jack came to where she was sitting, and gave Sam a quiet but loving hug.

Jack simply whispered in her ear, "Let it out." Sam then gave Jack a great big hug and cried silently in his arms.

After letting her cry it out, Jack let go of her and looked right at her. No matter what happens to you, I want you to know that you are the same person that I loved before you were taken from us. The only thing left for you is to let go of that part of your life."

Sam said, "Thank you husband for being there for me."

Corran and Mirax were in their lounge area of their room. Mirax said to her husband, "I strongly believe Sam will make it since she is back where she belongs."

Corran replied, "She might not realize it, but she started on that trek already. I also believe that she is doing much better since she has returned to Earth. I still see a lot of hurt in her, but she will make it."

To change the subject Mirax said, "This place is great! Even though I do love Coruscant, it is refreshing to get away from it all. It is great to be on a planet that does not have the complexity of our world."

Corran smiled, "I think we have lived too long in our technology. We have forgotten how to live any other way. It will be great to live without it for a time."

Mirax had an idea. She gave her husband a big smile, "Why don't we live here for the rest of our lives."

Corran stated, "First let us see the place first."

Mirax smiled, "What is there to see. We both have stated that we love it here. Whatever else is here on this planet, we know that it would not matter. I am sure Sam and Jack can help us so we can live here."

Corran said, "That is what I was saying. Take it one step at a time. Sam and Jack have been away forever so long. I first want to see Sam get her horrors out of her system before we add anything to her life."

Mirax quietly got out of her chair, and sat in her husband's lap. She gave him a smile and said, "I also want Sam to get over her hurt, but she would not want us to stop our lives because of what has happened to her. She would be very angry with us if we did that."

Corran smiled at her, "You are right. I guess I have been overly protected of Sam. It has been wonderful to train her, and see her become a great Jedi Knight."

Mirax smiled, "Sam is a very good person. I had seen that in her from the very beginning. When she trains her first Jedi Apprentice, that person will become a great Jedi as well.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Jedi

**Chapter 2: The New Jedi**

The next morning, they were all ready for site seeing. Before they started there adventuring, Sam went outside to ask the limousine driver to take them to the nearest Marta Station. She wanted her friends experience riding the subway.

Sam just waited outside for Jack to gather them in the front yard. She wanted a little time to reflect her life alone just gathering her memories of her home world. With her eyes open she opened herself with the Force, and just felt all around her.

She said out loud, "It is great to be home." She then presented a warm smile. She was so blissful to be home once again. She just stood there open to the Force as she just absorbed what she was taking in all around her.

It was so intoxicating that she forgot the time. It was Jack who put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She then looked at her beloved husband and gave him a warm smile. This time she did not break from the Force. Corran realized this and smiled inwardly.

They all got into the limousine and took off to town. The driver decided to take them to the Five Point Station. This way they can see the center of the city. It was a lot to see as they got out of the limousine.

Luke commented, "How they built these buildings is an art in itself. It is very. . ." He just could not find the words.

Mara Jade also loved the view. She said to Sam, "It is a good thing you did not invite the Dark Side of the Force." They all laughed.

After they all got out of the limousine, they simply walked around the area. While still connected to the Force, Sam had a strong sensation. She actually felt the Force from a person in the crowd. She immediately told Luke about this.

Jack got a tense over this. Sam sensed this from Jack, and she told him there is nothing to worry about. "The Force is just telling us that there is someone that has the ability to use the Force."

Sam very quickly found the individual. The person was a young adult male.

Jack asked "How are we going to handle this one? This is Earth."

Sam slumped a little. Jack was right. _"How are we going to meet up with this person without stating we are from another galaxy, and we just found out that you have the ability to use the Force which you have never heard about?"_

Everyone else wondered about how to approach this person. All of the sudden Sam got an idea. "What if I use the Force to get him to come to us?" she asked Luke.

He thought about it. "It would not hurt to try." he said.

Then Sam closed her eyes and summoned the Force to communicate with this individual. Luke asked the other Jedi Knights to follow Sam's lead.

At first Sam thought it was not working, and then she said out loud, "He is in trouble!"

They all moved fast. When they got there, they saw no immediate danger, but they still sense that he was in fear.

Sam asked him, "Can we help you?

The individual paused for a moment and said, "No, I just have a fear of heights. This escalator is very steep."

Jack went up to the escalator and realized it was going down very deep. "So it seems. Where are you headed?" asked Jack.

"I am going to the Marta train."

Just then Sam got another idea. She reached out with the Force to calm this person's fear of heights.

All of the sudden this individual realized that the fear he had left him. _"How can this be?"_

Realizing that they were alone, Luke took the opportunity to tell him. You might think we are crazy, but how your fear has been removed was by what we call the Force." For some reason he believed what Luke said.

After seeing this Luke continued, "We are Jedi Knights." We come from another galaxy far, far, away. Sam comes from this world. She is also a Jedi Knight. By means I do not think it is appropriate to say here and now, we came to this world to visit Sam and Jack's planet."

He then pointed to Jack and Sam. They both waved and said hello to him.

The man still believed what was being said. "Let's say, I believe you. What do I do now?" he asked.

It was Sam that spoke next, "We believe that you have the ability to use the Force, with proper training."

Then his eyes open up wide, "Whoa! Sure...anything you say. I think I should go now."

Mara smiled, "We are sorry to overwhelm you. My name is Mara. Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

The young adult male said, "Yes, I believe there is a place to sit near the water fountain. My name is Brandon." He did not want to give him his last name, or at least not at the moment.

It was Jack that said with a genuine smile, "Brandon it is good to meet you." Brandon smiled back.

When they got to the sitting area, there were not that many people. Each and every one of them introduced themselves to him.

It was Leia that did most of the talking since she was a diplomat, and knew how to handle this completely.

Leia looked directly at Brandon and smiled, "I know that this is a bit much for you," she paused, "okay, I great much for you. Just the same I am going to be very honest with you. What my brother had said to you was completely true. He had not misled you in any way. We do come from another galaxy very much a long distance from Earth. Do you understand us so far?"

He just sat there for a few seconds, and answered with a confused look, "Yes I do. It is just a little hard to take in."

She understood him by giving him a warm smile. Since she was sitting next to him, she put her hand on his to comfort him. "It is okay. We will help you."

She quietly looked up at Sam, and gave a small nod. Sam slowly got up, and walked in front of Brandon. She knelt down and smiled. "I too was in your position, and understand what is going through your mind."

All of a sudden a lot of people came walking by with their children. Sam looked down in frustration for the lack of privacy that they now had.

She looked up at Brandon and asked sympathetically, "Would you care to come with us to have better privacy while we explain this to you?"

"I live with my parents, and they might expect me home before dark."

Jack calmly said, "I am a retired Colonel in the U.S. Air Force. I can help you with that if you don't mind? I assume that your car is in one of the Marta station's parking lot?"

"Yes, it is at the North Side Station on highway 400." Brandon told Jack the names of his parents and their phone number. Brandon also gave Jack the information on the car and where to find it.

Jack told him, "I will make sure that the car is secure, and if any payment that is needed for having the car parked there, I will have that paid for. I will also have your parents contacted so they will not worry about you."

Before Jack went to a private location to make his calls, he told him, "Do not worry. You will not see a rabbit jumping out of his hole saying, 'I'm late, I'm late.'"

Brandon laughed, "How disappointing. I was looking forward in seeing that."

Jack gave him a big smile, "Maybe next time." Jack took off.

"Let me introduce myself a little. My name is Brandon Bowers. I am 36 years old. You caught me looking for a job around the Marta area."

Sam gave a big smile and said, "Thank you for sharing yourself with us." Sam and the others walked with him, and encourage him that everything was going to be explained.

After Jack finished with his phone calls, he caught up with the others as they continued toward the limousine. Before they all climbed in, Jack asked Brandon if he was interested in joining them in a Braves Baseball Game.

Brandon perked up excitedly, "Wow! Yes, please!"

Sam was very excited herself on what Jack offered him. She looked at him and said lovingly, "I love you."

"I know."

Leia and Han looked at each other, and smiled at what Jack and Sam said.

As the limousine was driving to their destination, Sam told him that we will take care of any clothes that he will need to wear. Brandon just constantly thanked them for their hospitality.

When the limousine driver drove up to the mansion, Brandon was getting more convinced that there story was true, even though he stated that he believed them.

They all directed him to the main sitting area so they can all be comfortable and continue where they left off in town.

As Brandon was sitting down, Jack told all of them privately that it is alright to tell Brandon everything. Jack said that he talked with General Davis about finding him, and he was instructed to tell the whole story if necessary. Being told this Leia decided to tell him all of it.

He listen intensely and just thought for a moment. "What I do not fully understand is how I got this ability to use the Force here on Earth." Brandon stated with a lot more confusion than he realized.

Luke smiled reassuringly, "You do have the ability to use the Force. Sam is from Earth and she is now a full Jedi Knight."

"That is true, but she was in your galaxy for a period of time, yes?"

Jack commented, "Yes, but I was here on Earth before I went to their galaxy. I was able to see the future. I saw the events before we entered the Stargate that led us to their galaxy."

Sam was shocked over what Jack said. "I like to talk to you more on that later."

Jack just nodded and continued, "Brandon, I did not believe it at first. I thought it was just a dream or something, but it did happen. We did go through the Stargate, and it happened as my dream stated. I do not know why the Force gave me this vision, dream, or whatever it was, but I know that I had it. These Jedi Knights here are telling you that you are strong with the Force."

Mara came to Brandon's side and smiled, "She said very sweet and calmly. I do not need to use the Force to see that you are overwhelmed with this, I would be."

Even though he was looking right at Mara, he was in deep thought over all of it. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. After a few moments he opened his eyes. Brandon calmly asked, "What do I need to do?"

Mara gave a bigger smile and answered, "Even though you are very strong with the Force, you still need proper training."

She closed her eyes to use the Force to communicate with her husband, _**"Should he be sent to our world to get the feel of the area so his Jedi training might become more useful after the baseball game?"**_

Luke replied, _**"That is a great idea!"**_

Mara opened her eyes and looked at Brandon one more time. "I believe that you should go to where we came from to get the feel of all of this after the Braves Baseball game. Do not worry. You will not be alone. There are two of Sam and Jack's friends there. They will be happy to help you adjust to your new surroundings."

"Great idea! Sounds like a winning plan to me. I will do it. Not to be sour grapes about it, my life is not doing much here on Earth." He paused and asked, "I take it that you all will finish your visit here on Earth while I am at this other planet?"

Sam said, "Yes we will, but I will be going with you. I will introduce you to Daniel, Janet, and everyone else. As you are now a part of the Jedi family, you will not be left alone. We Jedi are a team. We help each other out. Whatever life you said you had in the past, your life is now part of the Jedi Order. Your life has changed, and I am sure it is for the better. You have nothing but very interesting things to look forward to as your life as a Jedi."

Once Brandon Bowers had gotten the whole story, everyone introduced themselves more. They told him more about their world. He got more interested in seeing what their world had to offer. Even though everyone has been ever so kind, he was still a little reluctant to say too much about himself. He did respond in kind to everyone's hospitality.

Since Sam was a Jedi from Earth, Brandon talked with Sam for the most part. Princess Leia designed it that way. She knew that he had to be comfortable in his new life as a Jedi. She quietly and slowly allowed it so only Sam and Brandon were in the room together.

Brandon asked her, "When you became a Jedi, how did it affect your life? Are you the same person as before?"

Sam smiled, "In anything in life, one does change during time. When I was trained in the Jedi discipline, my attitude towards my life has ground for the better."

"My life has changed somewhat during my years at this technical school that I have been these past years."

"What are you studying?"

"I want to get a career in some computer job. I am working on my third diploma."

"So you were looking for a job in your studies?"

"Yes and no. I was looking for any job that could lead me to a career in what I have learned."

Both Sam and Brandon were chatting away for the longest. He was still reluctant to say that much more about himself, but he was getting more comfortable about the life that awaits him. Later on Sam suggested that they should take a walk outside. As they were walking, Sam told him more about the SGC, and how they travel throughout the universe. He was very much excited over all what she told him.

"You all have been living very interesting lives. I agree with you. I strongly believe that the Stargate should be out in the open. There are wonderful things that are going on these days. I do not think that anyone would panic over it."

Sam smiled, "Now they would not, but they could if they knew about all the enemies we have fought, and how close Earth could have been destroyed."

Jack came up to them. "Sorry to interrupt you both, but dinner is ready."

When they got to the dinner table, he smiled to all of them. "Sam has been telling me about your world. I cannot wait to go there. It sounds so wonderful."

Mirax said, "You will love it there. Before too long you will think of that place as your second home."

Everyone sat in their chairs, and was ready to eat. They all gave small talk to Brandon. With all their kindness, He was starting to believe that he could trust them enough so he could talk more about himself. He did tell them all what he told Sam about going to a technical school. He also told them that he was very grateful that his parents allowed him to stay with them, so he could get the education he needed to have a career job. The more he talked about his parents, the more he thought to himself of moving away from them.

After dinner he went to his room. Luke decided to be with him to help him adjust to what will be expected of him and his training. Before Luke followed him, he asked Sam to come along. Luke asked Brandon if they could have a private chat with him. They went to the private lounge. While Brandon and Sam had a seat, he made three hot chocolates for all of them as he was talking.

"Since Sam is from Earth, I think it will be best for Sam to be your Jedi trainer."

Sam gave several nods of approval. "I agree. Tomorrow morning before the ball game, I want to teach you how to reach out with the Force by the Jedi meditation technique. I also want you to do this every day?"

"No problem."

Luke agreed to Sam's suggestion, and told him a little of the history of the Jedi Knights so Brandon can understand who are Jedi Knights.

"There is one thing that no one has told me. What is this Force?"

Both Sam and Luke smiled at that simple question.

Sam answered, "The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy together. A skilled Jedi can manipulate this energy field through proper training. There are two sides of the Force: The Light-side which is peace, knowledge, and serenity, and the Dark-side which is anger, fear, and aggression."

"That is very interesting. I indeed look forward in you training me in the morning. Brandon paused for a moment. "The big problem that I have with going to this world is what I need to tell my parents. If I were parents of a person of my age, I would wonder why he is just all of a sudden leaving without saying a word. They are also going to have a harder time understanding all the facts. I was raised with the quick change of technology and life itself. They were not."

Sam just sat there in thought. She even looked at Luke to see if he could come up with any good ideas.

"Why not let them come with me. At least they can see the reality of it. My grandmother also lives with us. She might want to come as well. What about it?"

Sam replied, "I will talk with General Davis about this. I cannot say what he will do or say on this matter, but I will try to explain it all to him. He just might let your parents and grandmother through the Stargate. I am sure that you understand that the Stargate is very top secret."

Brandon smiled, "I thought as much. Under the circumstances, I thought this might be the only way to keep this simple, and allow my parents not to worry so much."

With a smile she said, "I promise I will do all that I can. Thank you for your trust in us. I know in a way what you are going through as of being ripped from your world, and placed in another one."

Luke commented, "The Jedi Order does not forsake another Jedi. If you have any other problem now or in the future, please let us know about it."

Brandon calmly breathed out and smiled as he said, "It is funny before I met you all I would jump for the chance to be on my own, and let my parents live their lives by themselves. I did not realize until now that it is harder to have one's life change so quickly. It is more to adjust then meets the eye."

Sam gently put her hand on his, and looked at him with complete understanding. "You are not alone with us. Even though I will be your Jedi Master, it does not mean that I only train you, and that is it. I will help you in every way I can. So let me now get in touch with General Davis, and see what we can arrange." Sam gave him a warm smile and walked out.

Luke stayed with Brandon until he heard from Sam about her call to the General. As they were talking for a short time Sam came in the room with an Enthusiastic smile, "Not only did General Davis allow your parents to go with you, I also talked with your parents. Brandon you were right. They were a little disbelieving at first. After talking with General Davis first and then me, I think they have accepted it. I think that you might want to talk with them yourself."

They all left the room so Brandon could call his parents, and retell the story to them in his own words.

A short time after he called his parents, Brandon said, "Maybe after you see it is safe and all, the U.S. government might allow Christi, and family to visit also."

While Brandon allowed them to think about it for a moment, he quickly explained that the people that he mentioned were his sister and family. Sam gave a smile and an understanding nod.

Brandon's dad finally said, "I am glad that you called us to reassure us about what this General and this Jedi Master of yours have told us. We love you even if we do not fully understand all of this."

Brandon smiled and said, "This is my first time to this galaxy. I better let you go and get ready. I will see you all there. Take care and love to all."

As Brandon hanged up the phone he stated, "One step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

Jack commented, "It is not as bad as it looks. Trust me. In a few days all of you will adjust to the new surroundings."

Mara stepped in and said, "As my husband said to you earlier, "We Jedi will help other Jedi with their problems, family included."

"It seems that I do not stop thanking you. I hope one day that I can turn the favor. It is getting late, and I better get some sleep before Sam and I start my training. Good night all."

They all said good night, and Brandon left to his room.

Mirax said, as she looked at her husband, "Brandon does have a caring heart. I think that he will become a great Jedi one day."

Corran asked, "What makes you think that?"

She smiled, "You have a caring heart yourself, husband."

Luke smiled and said, "I think it is a little more than that. Once we found him, I have never sensed this from anyone before. There is something very special about him. I do not know yet, but I can feel it in the Force. Since Sam was the first one to notice him, I asked her to train him. I think the Force wanted you to do that, Sam."

Sam completely and totally agreed. "When I felt the presence of the Force in him, I got a very strong feeling about him. I will have to see what that is during his training in the morning."

Mirax remembered telling her husband that when she does train someone to become a Jedi, that person would become a great Jedi Knight. "Sam you were indeed the one to train him. He will also be the one to help you be yourself, and allow the horrors of your past be no more."

* * *

The next morning and after they all ate breakfast, Sam and Brandon went outside to start the Jedi training. Sam told him to have a seat on the grass and just relax. "Close your eyes and stretch out with your feelings. Feel the Force around you."

As Brandon did as he was told. He said, "Yes, I can feel your presence in front of me almost as clear as I can see you with my own eyes."

"Wow you are strong with the Force!" Sam replied, "Now I am taking these items out of my pocket."

"Yes, I see a paper weight, a cell phone, and a small cylinder item." Brandon said after she put them on the ground.

"Now see if you can move them off the ground." Sam told him.

At first Brandon had a time in doing it, but he was able to do it. How easy he was able to levitate the items in the air. Sam then realized how powerful Brandon was with the Force.

She commented with a smile, "Very good. You are getting control of it with ease."

He then put the items back on the ground very gently. Sam then asked him, "I want you now to feel everything around you. You do not have to levitate anything if you do not want to. Just use the Force to feel as far as you can. They both did this for a several hours.

Jack came out and said, "Lunch time!"

As they were getting up, Sam told Brandon, "This is what I want you to practice on every day for at least the same length of time we did today until I return."

Brandon nodded in agreement. Before they sat down to eat lunch, Mara went to Sam in private and asked, "Could I get him to use the Force to face his fear of heights before the ball game this evening?"

Sam replied, "Great Idea! I wished I thought of that."

While they were eating they all just chatted.

When they were done eating, Jack stated, "Before the game, we should walk around." He said this because Sam told him what Mara wanted to do for her Padawan.

They arrived near where they found him. While the others were walking around, Mara came to Brandon and asked him to follow her.

When they were alone, she commented on what she was up to. He was a little nervous, and said, "The only thing Sam taught me was to reach out with the Force."

She smiled, "That is all you need to do. This time I want you to do it with your eyes open. Luke and I were monitoring you both during your training this morning."

"You must face your fears before you can truly become a Jedi. Remember there is no try. You are going to do this, or you are not going to do this.

Mara directly commanded him to stretch out with the Force.

After knowing that he was concentrating in the Force, Mara walked him to the escalator. She stated firmly, "You need to stay with it."

They both went down the escalator together. He was relaxed the entire time going down and going up.

She gave him a big smile and said, "You did it. For a Jedi you will be facing things more difficult than what you just did. I first wanted you to face this little one before you went any further in your training."

He gave Mara a smile and understood.

After the sightseeing, they all went to the Braves Baseball Game. The tickets that were given to them by the President of the United States allowed them to be seated near the Braves' dugout. They got there plenty of time before the game started.

To Sam's surprise the announcer stated that retired General Jacob Carter was going to pitch the ball to start tonight's game. After General Jacob Carter pitched it, he walked to where Sam and the others were sitting. Sam quietly told his father about Brandon becoming a Jedi, and she was going to train him.

Jacob immediately gave him a personal hardy handshake and said, "She will be a good one. She says that you are starting off very good with the Force. I do not know that much about it either. Jack here could tell you more than I can."

Brandon thanked him for his kind remarks and said, "I hope that I can learn a great deal tomorrow. I will be heading to their world while they continue with their visit."

Jacob replied with a smile, "You will love it there. You will not be alone. Daniel and Janet will be there as well." Brandon just nodded.

Sam said to her father, "Is this Selmak's first baseball game?"

Jacob said, "Yes. The reason for being here is for us to be together. It has been a few years since we have done something together, so General Davis took the opportunity to tell me that you will be with your friends at this ball game. He rigged it so I can surprise you by pitching to start the game."

Sam smiled and replied, "Indeed it did dad." She gave him a hug.

During the game Sam taught her friends to sing the word to the famous baseball song, and they all sang it a few times during the game. The game ended with the Braves winning 3 – 1.

Corran looked at Jack and asked, "So this is baseball. It might be fun to have this at home."

Jack just smiled. "You might have a great idea there."

The next morning they did a little more sightseeing before Sam took Brandon to meet his family at the SGC.

When Sam and Brandon got there, it was a lot of hugging with him and his family.

He said with a smile, "I see that you are all ready to go."

They were all dressed in a semiformal manner to look nice when they meet who or whatever it is on the other side of the Stargate.

General Davis gave the command to dial to Coruscant. "Make sure to make contact with Senator Mon Mothma before we send everyone over."

"Yes sir." said a voice on the intercom. After the chevrons were dialed the same voice said, "This is the SGC from Earth. Please let me speak with Senator Mon Mothma."

Sam turned on her Holocron communication hand device. Senator Mon Mothma appeared. Sam smiled, "I have a Padawan of mind and his family. Can we send them over?"

There was a small pause and Senator Mon Mothma replied, "We will be glad to except them Sam. Send them over at your leisure."

Sam turned off her Holocron device and put it back in the pouch on her belt.

"Please follow me." Sam said as she looked at Brandon and his family.

They followed with the transport device that had everyone's luggage and positions on it. After everyone and everything were on the other side, Senator Mon Mothma greeted them all warmly.

Brandon's father, Jerry Bowers, commented that the trip was the quickest trip he ever made even to another planet from another galaxy.

Sam just smiled, "I know what you mean. As a formal SG1 member, we went through the Stargate at least daily. How did you feel after your trip through the Stargate?"

Jerry answered, "The only words that I can say, it was different."

Sam only smiled. She looked at Brandon's grandmother, Eunice Blair and asked, "How do you feel?"

She answered, "I am doing good. The trip through the Stargate, as you call it, has made my head a little funny."

Sam used the Force to help Eunice with what she had experienced. After relieving her dizziness, Sam asked, "How do you feel now?"

Eunice replied, "A lot better, thank you."

Sam smiled.

Brandon asked, "What do you all think about all of this?

Barbara Bowers, Brandon's mother answered, "I hope I am not being rude, but I do not know really what to think about it."

Mon Mothma replied with a smile, "You are fine. Think of being here as you would on your world. Other than a more advance technology, this world is really not that much different."

Their luggage was taken by maintenance droids to where they will be living.

Brandon and his family simply looked around. Right from the start, everyone was starting to enjoy the place. They saw a very busy and active city.

Sam said, "Coruscant is constantly active. Think of it as a big city like New York or Chicago.

While Sam went to do some things before she went back to Earth, Senator Mon Mothma gave them all a tour of the city. In a short time they came up to Janet Jackson. "This is a doctor from your world." Senator Mon Mothma said.

Janet was excited and greeted them with eagerness. "I am glad to see that Sam is training a new Jedi." Janet said with a big smile, "My husband and I were together with Sam and Jack at the SGC many years back. It seemed not that long ago, but we did spend time with the SGC for a good many years. It is great to see others from Earth here. If you need any help to adjust during your stay, please do not hesitate to visit me. I will also be your physician at no cost to you while you are here."

Janet said to Senator Mon Mothma, "I will be happy to finish the tour of the place if you are needed elsewhere."

Senator Mon Mothma replied, "I have an important meeting in an hour." Janet just looked at her in pity and said quietly to her, "Better you then me."

Janet then turns to the others and continued with the tour. A little ways down the road, they all meet up with a brown haired man. Janet went to him and stated what Senator Mon Mothma told her. The man quickly went to them and said excitedly, "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. You already met my wife Janet. It is great to meet others from Earth."

He looked at Brandon. "Sam is a very good Jedi. You will be in good hands."

Eunice asked, "What is a Jedi?"

"Grandmother let me give you a little demonstration." He saw the books of Daniel's on the ground. There was a pause for a moment and then the books started to rise from the ground, and move around a bit. Using the Force Brandon put the books back as they once were. "This is what Sam taught me yesterday."

Sam came up to them and said, "That is just a little of what a Jedi can do. A Jedi can control the Force as you seen your son/grandson do? The Jedi Knights are servers of the peace. We use the Force to do just that. When all of us get back from Earth, I will train him to do more than just move things in the air and the like. You might get a better perspective of whom and what is a Jedi. I am glad to meet you all again. These two friends of mind can help your stay be a better one. If you will excuse me, may the Force be with you all." Sam then walked off.

Janet reassured them that they will help make their stay a most enjoyable visit.

Brandon asked them, "What exactly do you do here?"

Daniel answered, "You know by now that Janet is a doctor not only of the human species, but others as well. I am an archaeologist. I am studying the ancient Jedi ruins."

Jerry asked with a little worry in his voice, "There are other species here?"

Janet hid her amusement for the moment and answered him, "Yes. Do not worry over it. Think of it as many different kinds of races on Earth that speak a different language, and look different than you do. When we were a part of the SG1 team, we saw not as many species as in this galaxy, but we did see our share of them."

Jerry commented, "I am an American History teacher, so I can relate to World History as well."

Daniel asked him, "Do you know much about Egyptology?"

"A little bit." Jerry answered.

"Well then, if you like, you can help me with what I am doing here. Trust me, doing something you enjoy while on another planet helps put your mark on the place. It will also help you get comfortable here." Daniel replied with a smile.

Janet had an idea. "I think I might be able to have something for you two ladies to do. Han and Leia, which are with Sam on Earth, have children. You might be interested in spending time with them, but first let me find out where you all are going to be staying while you visit here."

Janet took out her Holocron communication hand device.

Moments later, Senator Mon Mothma appeared as a hologram. "What can I do for you Janet?"

"I need to know where these kind folks will be staying."

A 3-D Holographic map replaced the Senator's image. A flashing light that was shown was the location.

After Mon Mothma came back up, Janet smiled, "Thank you Mon Mothma."

Mon Mothma smiled and replied, "Thank you for helping me and this family."

After turning off the Holocron device, Janet put it back in her pouch.

They followed Janet to a gigantic hotel suite from the looks of it.

Janet showed them around the place. She also told them how to operate everything in the apartment. You can cook your own food here if you like, or you can eat at the mess hall. Think of the mess hall as a 24 hour restaurant. To unlock the main door to get in, all you need to do is press 985 on the key pad right outside. The door will lock automatically."

Everyone thanked Janet for her hospitality.

"If you need anything else, please just find either Daniel or myself, and we will be glad to help you. Take care." Janet said with a smile, and left them to their privacy.

"Well son, we are happy that you are able to go forward with your life as this Jedi." Jerry said to his son.

"Even though I might understand this a little more than you, I too am learning. All of you look tired. Please, go to you rooms and rest." said Brandon with a smile.

They all departed to their rooms. Brandon took the opportunity to practice on the skills that his Master taught him.

Brandon sat and on the floor with his eyes closed, and stretched out with the Force. He could practically feel the room he was in as if he was seeing it with his eyes opened. He tried to feel the occupants of each occupied room.

Seeing that his parents and grandmother were sleeping Brandon used the Force to explore from outside the apartment to see how far he can go with it. He could see Daniel do his work, and others walking around doing their thing.

After a while Brandon had an idea to stretch deep within the Force. For short time he did not feel anything, then all the sudden he saw a little green non-human individual. As Brandon studied this individual something happened that he was not expecting.

This individual spoke to him. _**He said, "Hello, Brandon Bowers. I am Yoda a Jedi Master long gone." Yoda paused for a moment and asked with a puzzled look on his face, "Can you speak on your planet, Earth?"**_

"_**Can I talk to others by the use the Force?"**_

_**Yoda smiled, "Of course you can. How do you think Jedi Knights talk with each other?**_

"_**How do you know who I am?"**_

_**Yoda gave a funny little laugh and said, "I have been watching you for some time. As you might know already, you are very strong with the Force, very strong, but be careful of the Dark-side of the Force. An Easy path it may seem, but also very dangerous. Even though the Emperor is dead and gone, the Dark-side is still powerful. Learn all that you can from your new Jedi Master. She will teach you what you need to know. For now farewell, we will meet again."**_

Brandon found himself in the room of the apartment. He also found himself a little drained from that experience, but he will never forget it. He got up and went to his room to rest.

After a few hours he got up, and was excited to see the others about enjoying themselves. Brandon stretched a little and said, "Good to see you enjoying the place."

Barbara said, "I just made a plate for you."

"Good! I am hungry." Brandon replied.

While he was eating Brandon asked, "What are you all going to do?"

His father answered, "We will walk around the area, and get the feel of the place. We might be able to talk with the town folk here.

After Brandon finished eating, he said to his family, "I think it would be proper for me to meet some of the people here since I am becoming a Jedi, so I will see you later. Love you all." He walked out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Jedi in a Strange World

**Chapter 3: Jedi in a Strange World**

As Brandon walked he was wondering how he would greet others. _"Maybe the best way was to find other Jedi."_ He reached out with the Force to find where the other Jedi congregated. The Jedi did congregate about everywhere, but the Jedi Academy was the strongest place that Brandon could feel the Force.

When Brandon got there, the Jedi Knight that was taking over for Luke said, "I am Master Jedi Mel Amada. What can I do for you?"

Brandon told her who he was, and why he was here.

"It is good to meet you. Master Sam told us that you were here. Please come in, and let me show you around." Mel said calmly.

She introduced Brandon to the other Jedi Masters, and told them about him and why he is here on Coruscant.

"Master Mel, while I am here, I thought it might be best that I intermingle with the people here, and I can learn more of the surroundings." Brandon said, "The problem is that I do not have any idea of what to do. The culture is much different from on my planet, Earth. I am like a black sheep in the bunch of white ones."

Master Mel thought of it for a moment, "If you standout that much, then let them come to you. I am sure someone will be curious to learn who you are, and what you are about."

"An Interesting concept you have. So, all I have to do is walk around, which would allow me to learn more of the area, and they will follow?" Brandon asked.

"If nothing happens, then as you say, you can learn the area more." Mel said with a smile.

Brandon nodded, and thanked her for her help. Mel then showed Brandon to the main door of the Academy, "If you need anything else before your Jedi Master Sam O'Neill comes, please let us know. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Brandon said before he left the Academy.

Brandon did walk around the city. He saw and experienced the different kind of species. He saw their customs and way of life.

After an hour of walking, Brandon was getting a bit tired, and took a seat on what might be called a park bench if he was on Earth. He sat there for a bit with his eyes closed.

He realized that someone was standing in front of him. To his amazement it was Senator Mon Mothma. "Hello Senator." Brandon said with a smile.

"How has your family been dealing in this world of ours?"

"They are doing great. When I woke up several hours ago, they were up before I was. They looked like they are trying to make the best of it. Thank you for asking." He told her what he was trying to do, and what Jedi Master Mel Amada had told him.

"That seems a better plan then if I were to help you. I am sure that someone will recognize you walking around, and start corresponding with you. Do not worry if they speak another language. I do not speak all of them myself, and as you can see I do not have a protocol droid with me."

"I take that a protocol droid is an interpreter?"

"Yes, but I suggest that you do not use one. Most species do not like any kind of droid. If you are going to meet others in their natural habitat, then do not do anything that will upset them. There are a lot of species that can understand English, but not able to speak it."

Brandon stood up, and thanked her for her advice. He went on walking through the city.

Later on, Brandon noticed that a female was looking for something or someone. Brandon waited for a bit before he went to her. With his eyes open he stretched out with the Force, and then he went to her "Can I help you?"

Even though she was speaking in a foreign language, Brandon could understand her completely.

She said, "I am just looking after my children, thank you."

Brandon nodded and went away. As he was walking around thinking about what just happen, Mel came to him. "How are things going?"

Brandon told her what just happened.

She gave him a surprise look then she said, "Your Master can absorb energy, and expel it in any energy form she wants, but I have never heard of a Jedi that can use the Force to be a translator. You might want to talk with her about this when she returns. For the time being I do not think your head will explode if you continue using the Force in this way."

Brandon thanked her again for her advice, and went off to see how his family was doing.

When he got to the apartment, he found that his grandmother was the only one in there. He asked her, "How are you doing, and how are you handling being here?"

She replied, "I am doing all right. I am just old."

"Remember if you need medical help, Janet said she would help at no cost. Being that advanced in medicine, she would be ideal in helping you." Brandon said with a smile, "Where did Mom and Dad go to?"

"They told me that they are just taking a walk."

Brandon closed his eyes to see if he could find his parents with the Force.

He found out that they were talking with the natives with the help of a gold colored humanoid droid. "_This must be one of those protocol droids that Senator Mon Mothma was talking about_."

Brandon waited to see if everything was going to be all right with his parents before he put his attention on his grandmother once more.

Brandon opened his eyes. "They seem to be doing fine. They are talking with the natives here. I saw them doing this with the help of a protocol droid which functions as an interpreter."

"You mean you can see all of that going on?"

Brandon just smiled warmly to her, "Yes, I can. I also found out that I can use the Force to use as an interpreter. Another Jedi Master that I met told me that she has never known another Jedi to use the Force in such a manner. She told me to tell my Jedi Master this when she returns. She made it clear that there is nothing to worry about, nor should I stop using the Force in this manner"

Eunice told him, "You have something special. Unless it is not hurting you, do not hide this gift. This old lady wants to rest a bit. I will leave you alone, so you can practice on those exercises that you need to do."

Brandon smiled and watched her leave to her room.

"_Since I do not know when Master Sam will return, I see if I can get a hold of Master Yoda, and see what he comes up with this gift as my grandmother puts it." _He got up to sit on the floor, and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the Force as he did before. After a few minutes, Yoda did appear. After greeting Master Yoda, he asked him about the Force interpreting for him.

_**Yoda said in a calm voice, "Your grandmother is right. You do have something special."**_

"_**Amazing, how did you know she said that?" Brandon asked.**_

_**Yoda just gave a laugh and said, "I just know these things. You should not stop using the Force in this manner. If you can run faster than another, do you stop running fast? Neither should you stop using this ability just because no one else can."**_

_**Yoda look very serious and continued, "Even though you have some things that other Jedi cannot do, you need to be even more careful of the Dark-side. Easy is the path of the Dark-side, but it is also traitorous, and will consume you forever it will."**_

_**Brandon told him, "For what it is worth, I am not planning to go to the Dark-side of the Force. I have been taught great humility from my parents and by other means."**_

"_**That is very good in your case. Mind what you have learned from your parents, and the other ways you have stated. Even though you are being trained as a Jedi, do not forget who you are. Stay on the same path as you were before you met the Jedi on Earth. Do not stop in your faith in God or anything else just because you are being trained to be a Jedi Knight."**_

_**Brandon gave a sigh of relief. He said, "I am not planning to stop anything of who I am. I look at being train as a Jedi to enhance who I am now."**_

_**Master Yoda smiled, "That it will. From what I have learned from the Force about your life, you have learned great things more than you realize. It is from that and your training from Master Sam O'Neill that you will become a great Jedi. Arrogant can a Jedi be. That is why I have stated to mind what you have learned."**_

_**Brandon smiled, "If I do forget who I was before I met everyone in Atlanta, Georgia, then I deserve to be damned by the Dark-side of anything."**_

_**Yoda replied, "That is true. Just the same do not go that route."**_

_**Master Yoda explained in detail of what went on with Anakin Skywalker and how he was manipulated into the Dark-side of the Force.**_

_**Brandon said, "I did not realize the power of the Dark-side of the Force. Just the same Master Yoda, I will stand my grounds, and not be tempted by the Dark-side."**_

_**The only thing Yoda did was give Brandon a big smile.**_

As Yoda was smiling, he drifted further and further away. Just as quickly as Yoda disappeared, there was darkness.

Brandon found himself with his eyes open staring into space. He was getting himself up when his parents came through the door.

"How was it out there for you?" Brandon asked.

His father replied, "It was great. We happened to meet this protocol droid" he said as the droid walked in.

"Hello my name is C-3PO human-cyborg relations." The droid said.

"Hello, I am Brandon Bowers, Jedi Apprentice of Jedi Master Sam O'Neill. Thank you for the help that you gave my parents."

C-3PO replied, "No problem that is what I was programmed to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go check on the Solos' Children."

Brandon's mother asked, "Can we come along? My husband and I are grandparents. We were told that we might be of assistance in watching after them."

C-3PO agreed, and out they went.

After they left, Brandon went back to his Jedi exercises that was taught to him.

After a few hours, Eunice woke up, and quietly went in the main living quarters where Brandon was practicing.

She saw things just float and move in the air. After a few minutes after sensing his grandmother was standing there, he asked her to have a seat.

While he was still using the Force, he asked, "Can I get you anything?" She replied, "Yes, I am dry in the mouth."

He used the Force to fix his grandmother a glass of cold water. He raised the glass of water to her.

She then took the glass and said with a smile, "Thank you."

He put everything that was floating in the air down to where they were before, and joined his grandmother.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Sam, Jack and her friends been on Earth. They were getting ready to see the Broadway play "Phantom of the Opera" at the Fox Theater.

Sam explained to them a little about it without spoiling it for them. She also told them it was a musical about a classic novel of the same title.

When they all got there, Sam's friends just loved how the place looked. Shortly after they got settled in their seats, the production started.

Every now and then she looked at her friends. She saw them just fixated on the stage. All she did was grinned from ear to ear over her friends' enjoyment. After it was all over, they all told her it was great.

As they were leaving, Jack gave Sam a quiet long hug and told her, "This was a great idea you had for them to see this production.

She replied with a big smile, "I very much enjoyed seeing them as they were watching it."

Since the two had a little privacy, Jack asked, "How are you feeling since you been back home?"

"I am doing a lot better. Being home had helped me deal with what happen to me. I think being away from home for so long was the scariest part of all. I was very afraid that I would not see Earth again."

Jack said jokingly, "I talked with General Davis the other day, and he assured me that Earth was not going anywhere other than around the sun and its own axis."

Sam sighed, "I would love it if that is all that Earth was doing."

Jack smiled, "Peace and quiet is all that I want."

All of a sudden Jack's cell phone rang. Jack took it out of his pocket, and answered it.

After chatting over it for a moment, he said, "Thanks for the information. I'll keep in touch."

He looked at Sam, and told her that it was General Davis. "He had some men watching over the Bowers' home, and a van pulled up in the driveway. He told me that one of the men walked up to the passengers, and found out that one of them was Brandon's sister. She had the rest of the family with her."

Sam asked Jack, "Are they asking about her family?"

"Yes."

Mara asked, "What does the General wants us to do about it?"

"He wants us to meet with them. They apparently had a key to the house so that Brandon's sister and her husband could let their children in the house."

Luke asked, "How long ago was this?"

"Just a few minutes before the Broadway musical ended. General Davis wants us up there as soon as we can. General Davis informed them that we were coming."

After they got their clothes changed, they set off for the Bowers' house. It took them about two hours to arrive at the house.

When they got there, they introduced themselves. They told everyone the whole thing. Jack stated the General would let them through the Stargate to see the family if they wanted to.

Chip, Christi's husband, said, "We came here for a vacation, so we might as well have one, but the reservation did not say anything about another galaxy."

They all laughed.

Christi smiled, "Since it is getting late, all of you can stay here for the night, and we can catch up with my family tomorrow, unless you have other plans."

Mara smiled, "Thanks… that would be great."

Christi showed them to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning Christi woke up seeing Sam doing her morning Jedi routine. Sensing this, Sam put everything down and said, "Sorry about that. I thought you would be still sleeping."

All that Christi could say, "How!"

"I was using the Force to move the things you saw floating in the air."

"This is what Brandon can do as well?" Christi asked.

Sam gave her an understanding look and said, "Yes, and with training he can do a lot more than just move things in the air. What I was doing is a simple meditation with the Force."

As they were talking, Mara came in the room. Mara knew what was going on before she entered their conversation. Mara smiled at Christi, and told her slowly more about the Force and the Jedi Knights.

Christi gave them very sleepy confused look and just said, "WOW!"

Sam looked at Mara and said, "That went well."

After everyone was up and more awake, Sam and Mara tried to explain to everyone about the Force and the Jedi Knights. The only one that was excited over it was Ben, Christi and Chip's eight year old son.

Emily, Ben's sister, was 8 months old. She could not understand anything at this time.

Sam told them, "Christi your parents were just as confused as you are now when they were told about all of this."

Christi said, "So that is why they forgot that we were coming. After all what you have told us, I guess I would forget about us coming over too."

"Well now you can reunite with them, and they will help you adjust to all of this better." Sam said with a smile.

They all got packed, and they just waited to have the transport pick them up to carry them to the airport that would lead them to the SGC.

Before the transport got there, Sam reminded Christi and her family that the SGC and the Stargate were very top secret, and not to tell anyone about it.

They all promised not to tell a soul.

* * *

Back on Yavin 4, Jedi Apprentice Brandon Bowers was getting to know a great deal of the people and their customs. He was even invited to visit with them in their homes. He could not do much as a Jedi, other than help them lift things that would be too heavy for them to lift.

Brandon's family was being greeted by many as well. They all came to realize that this planet was their new home. They all enjoyed it ever so much.

One day when Brandon was practicing his Jedi skills with the Force, C-3PO knocked on the door. Brandon said, "I will be right there."

After placing everything in its proper place, he got up and went to the door. When he opened it, C-3PO said, you are needed at the Stargate. Your sister and her family will be coming through very soon."

"Does my parents and grandmother know about this?" he asked C-3PO.

"Indeed they do. I informed them before I came here."

Brandon thanked C-3PO and took off.

When they all arrived, Brandon realized that his sister was distraught over the trip.

Brandon smiled, "Christi, welcome to Wonderland."

Ben asked excitingly, "Sam said that you are going to be a Jedi Knight. Is that true?"

Brandon looked at him and answered, "Yes, from your smile I say that my Master told you a little about it."

Brandon looked at his Master, "We need to talk about the time I have been here. I discovered a few things that might be of interest to you and Master Luke Skywalker."

Sam smiled, "Will tomorrow morning be alright for you?"

Brandon answered with a smile, "That will be great."

After Brandon led a tour of the city, he took his sister and his family to their living quarters. He quietly asked the rest of the family if he could talk with everyone alone. They fully understood and said the farewells to them.

After they left, Brandon showed them how to operate everything in their apartment. When they all got settled into their new apartment, which looked like a President Suite, he asked everyone to have a seat in the main living area.

After everyone was seated, Brandon said, "I know that Sam and the others have told you a great deal of what has been going on with me and the Force. I want you to hear it from me." It took about 45 minutes for Brandon to tell his story. He also told them about what has been happening to him while he was here. "I can see that you have at least a ton of questions. Please do not be afraid to ask them."

"How are mom, dad, and grandmother handling all of this?" Christi asked.

"Well, it appears to me that they are getting a good hold of the situation, but it will be best that you talk with them yourselves about it. I am sure they would like to share it with you all. After all you are family."

"Matter of fact, before I was sent here, all of the Jedi Knights that were with me on Earth constantly stated to me that the Jedi Order are a family, and will help me with my problems, including all of you. If you have any trouble adjusting, please feel free to talk with them or any other Jedi." Brandon replied. He looked at Ben, "What do you think about all of this?"

Ben answered, "Sam said that you can do more than move things in the air." Brandon said to him, "Right now Sam has trained me to feel things with the Force, and move things as you stated. Tomorrow morning she will train me in other things."

As Brandon stood there talking with his family, he closed his eyes. After several seconds he was able to lift things that were on the table in the air. After he set them all down, He opened his eyes and said, "Can I get you all something to drink." They all replied, "Yes, a glass of cold water."

Moments later three glasses of cold water was floating in the air towards them. Brandon made for himself a mug of hot Chocolate. After that, Brandon just spent time with them.

* * *

Sam wanted to spend time with Brandon's parents to see how they were getting along. She knocked on the door, and Jerry greeted her.

"Come on in." Jerry said with a smile.

Sam asked "Where is Brandon? Spending time with his sister and family?"

"Yes, he is with them. He wanted to be alone with them." Barbara said to her.

"Sorry to bother you. I was just coming to see how you all are getting along here."

Jerry replied, "Thank you for your concerns. We are doing great here. I am afraid that we will have to get back in a few weeks."

"Just let us know when you are ready, and we will send you back. As we all have stated with Brandon, the Jedi Order does not leave anyone behind. If you have any problems here or on Earth, please let us know. To get in touch with us here, all you have to do is call General Davis at the SGC. He will contact us here." Sam said with compassion. Sam paused and continued, "Brandon was concerned about something. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Brandon did tell us what has been happening with him, but I think it would be better for him to tell you." Eunice said.

Sam smiled, "That's fine. I was just concerned if it had anything to do with you all."

"No, as far as we know it has been great here." Jerry replied.

"Thank you for your time. Please let us know if you need any help." Sam said to all with a smile.

"Thank you." Jerry said as he smiled back, "If you excuse me, Daniel is waiting for me to help him with his research."

Sam replied, "I am heading that way. I will go with you." They both left the apartment.

As they were walking, Jerry said, "Thank you for your help in Brandon's life. The economy is not doing that great, and I think he would have gone crazy if he did not find a job, so he can go forward in his life. Being here even under Jedi training will put a purpose in his life."

"He does have great potential to be a great Jedi. The little of what training I have done with him while on Earth, he has shown great abilities with the Force. It appears that what he has learned here might be something even more spectacular than we all can realize."

As they finally got to where Daniel was working, Jerry and Sam saw a very excited Daniel.

Sam smiled, "What have you discovered this time?"

"Sam, I think that I have discovered who the first Jedi Knights were." Daniel said with great excitement, "It says here that the Tok'ra were the first Jedi Knights."

"What! Are you sure about this?" Sam said with just as much excitement Daniel had.

"Yes, I have checked several times. It is no mistake. You are going to have to get in touch with your father on this one."

"We are going to have to go back to Earth, so I can talk to dad about this. I am going to have to take Brandon with me. I have been away too long already. Before we go, I want you to gather all the information you can bring with you." Sam said to Daniel.

Sam looked at Jerry, "Could you please help him with this?"

Jerry replied, "Sure thing." Sam then took off.

Sam decided to find Brandon. She used the Force to find him. She found him with his sister and her family. When she got to the door, she knocked politely.

"What a surprise, we were talking about you. Come on in." Chip told her.

While using the Force, Brandon realized this was not a social call from Sam. He stood up, and waited for her to enter the room. He asked, "Master, what is the matter?"

Sam calmly stated, "Brandon we are going to have to carry your training on the lamb. Sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but something has come up that requires me to go to Earth."

There was another knock on the door. Sam answered the door, and it was C-3PO and Barbara Bowers.

C-3PO stated, "Jerry got me to gather someone from the Bowers family, and send them here."

Sam replied with relief, "Great, I would hate to just leave the Aarons here alone all of a sudden."

Sam and Brandon took off.

Daniel said, "Good you are all here. I have found something else that might interest all of you Jedi. Not only are the Tok'ra the first Jedi, but they are the creators of what you call the Force. From what I have here, the Force is a very high technical invention of the Tok'ra's many, many generations ago. The information is vague, but it is clear on that much. We will have to hope that the Tok'ra has more information."

Sam said, "I will see what dad has to say about this."

After the Stargate went into action, Sam entered the code sequence to open the IRIS.

When they got there Sam and Daniel got a surprise. Teal'c was in the Gate Room.

"Hello stranger." Sam said with a smile.

"It is good to see you all." replied Teal'c, "We were about to give you a surprise visit." Just them the door opened of the Gate Room, and there were Master Bratac and Jacob Carter.

"Dad," Sam said as she ran to him, and gave him a hug.

Sam looked serious. She told him what Daniel had discovered.

It was Selmak that spoke next, "I was not aware of this information. I will need to talk with the Tok'ra high council about this immediately. He then looked up at the window above, and asked someone to dial for the new Tok'ra base."

He looked at Sam once more and said, "Master Jedi, the Tok'ra has the DHD dialing coordinates to Coruscant. Please wait for me there until I find more information."

Daniel said, "I will keep working on the ruins to see what else pops up."

Daniel gave him the notes to show the Tok'ra High Council.

Daniel said, "This is not much, but I hope what I have here will show something.

Selmak replied after reading through the notes, "This information will do great. Thank you. I will give these notes back to you as soon as I can.

The Stargate went into action after the dialing was done, and Selmak/Jacob went through.

"For the mean time we would be happy for you and Teal'c to join us." Sam said to Teal'c and Master Bratac.

The DHD operator dialed to Coruscant, and they all went through the Stargate once more.

Daniel went back to his work.

Sam called Jack on the comlink, and asked him to meet her at the mess hall.

"That is where I am at."

"I will meet you there then, Sam out."

They all met Jack at the mess hall. When Jack saw Teal'c, he got excited, "T-Man, how are you? It is great to see you as well Master Bratac."

As the three of them were talking, Brandon asked Sam if he could talk with her privately.

She said, "You said you wanted to talk with me about something." They move out of the mess hall. They walked to a more private area so Brandon can talk with her alone.

Brandon paused a moment to gather his thoughts on how to tell his story.

"I too have not heard of the Force being used as an Interpreter. About Yoda, you might not be aware of it, Yoda has been dead for years. It is interesting that you were able to talk with him and him with you. Luke will be very much interested in knowing about this. For the time being everything seems to be all right for you. If you can contact Yoda again, ask him what he knows about the Tok'ra and the Force. By the way please do not call me Master Sam or Master O'Neill, just Sam will do."

Brandon said jokingly, "Okay Sam will do, I will."

They went their separate ways. Brandon decided to do as Sam asked of him. He went to his apartment. He found that no one was there, so he took the opportunity to meditate on the Force in private.

As he was meditating, Yoda came into the scene. In respect they change greetings with one another and Brandon got to the point.

"_**Yoda, a friend of Sam's found out something very interesting."**_

_**After explaining to Yoda all the details of what was discovered, Yoda said, "I do know of the Tok'ra and the other things that Daniel has found. There is a lot more than all that. It is true that the Tok'ra long ago created what is now known as the Force. It was not as powerful and well used as it is today."**_

"_**The invention that was created had the ability to grow and mature as you and I do. You might say a machine that can program itself, and create new life for itself as it is being used. It initial purpose was to aid the Jedi Knights in their ability to help provide peace throughout the galaxy. Some of the Jedi did not want to just have peace, but to conquer and dominate."**_

"_**It was a great division between the Jedi Knights. When separated from the Jedi Order to form a new order, they created another device that was similar, but it was for evil purposes. This is now known as the Dark-side of the Force. Later on they called themselves the Ubaids. The Ubaids wanted to completely destroy the Jedi Knights, and they almost did.**_

_**The Emperor almost destroyed all the Jedi Knights in the time of the Clone Wars. It was the help of another race of beings that helped save the Jedi Knights. They were called the Asgards."**_

"_**The Asgards were the only ones that were able to resist the deadly blows of the Dark-side of the Force. Even today the Asgards are very powerful. Though the Ubaids are long dead, the Dark-side is not. The Ubaids' device is stretching out with all its ability to find a way to completely destroy not only the Jedi Knights of today, but the ones that were."**_

"**_You must talk with Sam and Luke what I have told you. Then all of you must talk with the Asgards. Learn all that you can from them about the Jedi's history. There is an old Earth saying, '_We learn from history that we learn nothing from history_' The Jedi Knights of today must learn from their history."_**

"_**That is all I will say to you today. You must rest. There is a long road ahead for all the Jedi. One more thing before I will depart, you must keep up with your Jedi training. The more experience the Jedi Knights the better. Farewell until next time."**_

After a few minutes, Brandon was looking at the walls of his apartment. He realized to his amazement that he was listening to Yoda for several hours. It did not seem like it was that long. He thought best that he find Sam and Luke, and tell them about this immediately. He set off out of the apartment to find them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Quest for Jedi History p1

**Chapter 4: The Quest for Jedi History part 1**

Brandon found not only Sam at the Jedi Academy, but Corran, Luke and Mara. He walked over to them.

He told them what Yoda said to him about Daniel's discovery.

It was Sam that said the biggest WOW! "All this time, and I did not know a thing about this. It is surprising that dad did not know any of this." Sam said with amazement.

"Sam, after all it was a great many years ago. Even the Jedi Knights of today, do not know that much about their history of that era. Yoda is right by saying, 'We learn from history that we learn nothing from history.'" Luke said to Sam.

Corran commented, "This must change, and it must change now! We must contact these Asgard people, and learn all that we can before it is too late."

Sam looked at Brandon and said, "Yoda is correct, we must have you trained. It will be a heavy burden for you to learn so quickly. Be very careful of the Dark-side. If the Ubaids are out to destroy the Jedi Knights of yesterday and today, then they might try to take you."

Mara came up and said to Brandon, "As everyone has said 'The Jedi does not leave anyone behind'. We will be helping you through your difficult training. You are very strong with the Force, so was Anakin Skywalker. You can easily become an apprentice of some other Dark Jedi, or even become a Dark Jedi yourself."

Corran commented, "The Dark-side is simply what Yoda told you. It means to conquer and dominate. There is no good quality to the Dark-side. It has an allure to appear to be an easy and quick path, but it only leads to evil and corruption. Even with your strength of the Force, you will not be able to break from the power of the Dark-side. It will consume you and eventually destroy you. Remember the ultimate goals of the Ubaids are to completely eradicate all Jedi."

Brandon thanked them all for their advice, and any help in his future training. He also commented, "Yoda has not yet told me that our conversations are at an end. I am sure that I can get great wisdom, and any other training that is required of me from him."

Sam said, "We can start your training right now."

Brandon asked, "Great, where do we start?"

"You are going to start your lightsaber training." Sam asked Corran to start up the laser probe droid.

Sam said to Brandon, "I will show you what you need to do."

Corran asked Sam, "Are you ready?"

"Let it go."

The probe droid just hovered in the air for a second or two, then it fired a few laser bolts out at Sam, and she blocked every one of them with her lightsaber.

"Remember that I asked you to practice reaching out with the Force while the rest of us were on Earth. I want you to do the same thing, but this time I want you to concentrate on this laser droid."

She handed him a lightsaber. "This is a Jedi's weapon. It is important that this is with you at all times, or very close beside you. We are not asking you to sleep with it, or have it with you in the shower, but you might need it even at those times. Now let's see what you can do."

Brandon opened his mind to the Force with concentration on the droid. He was able to block three bolts, but the forth one stung him on the left upper arm.

"Ouch!"

"An enemy fire will not be a low level stun bolt. This time stretch out with your feelings." Sam commanded him.

This time Brandon was able to block several rounds of laser bolts with just 7 hits on him. Sam came to with a blast shield helmet. She put it on his head. "Remember the training exercise we did at the mansion? You were able to see me with your eyes closed. You said that you could see me as if you had your eyes open. I want you to do the same thing here. See the probe droid, and block the laser bolts."

He did as he was instructed. The probe droid moved in the air back and forth for a few seconds before it fired five bolts. He was able to block each one with precise accuracy.

"You see, you can do it. Get ready I am going to up the level." Sam said.

Again the droid move back and forth before firing. It fired ten shots but faster and at different places. He blocked every one of them with total control.

With the blast shield on his head Sam kept upping the levels on the droid. He was blocking every laser bolt each and every time. Then Sam decided to have the level changes done on random on each round so Brandon will not concentrate on the level intensity so much. Again he blocked every laser bolt.

She got Brandon to practice this lightsaber training all day. At the end she said, "Well done. Tomorrow you will be dueling with me."

To his surprise he was not as sore as he thought. Just the same he was worn out from the training. When he got home, he took a shower, and got dressed for bed. It did not take long for Brandon to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, his arms were very sore from all that training.

Sam knocked on the apartment door. When Brandon's father answered the door, she asked for Brandon to come out for his Jedi training.

Jerry said, "Come on in"

Sam then went to Brandon's bedroom door and knocked. "It is time for training sore arms."

After a minute or two, Brandon was dressed and ready for today's Jedi training.

Sam said to Brandon, "For now on you will eat with me at the mess hall. Being a Jedi is more than just using the Force. It is getting you in shape. Come on let's have a jog before we eat." Both Brandon and Sam said their farewells and left.

Sam told Brandon, "You can use the Force to strengthen yourself. With the Force you will be able to run faster than you can before, and jump higher as well."

"It sounds something like the Six Million Dollar Man introduction to me." Brandon said jokingly.

"Yes it does, but this is for real." Sam said with a smile, "Right now let's just jog normally. I will teach you later on how to use the Force in your physical abilities."

When they finally got to the mess hall, Luke and Mara was waiting on them.

Sam said, "As we stated yesterday, we will be pushing you on your training due to the urgency, so Luke and Mara will be my aids in training you today." After they finished eating, they walked off the breakfast before the training started.

Sam said, "You have told me that you wanted to keep up your faith in God. Since you told me that you order lessons from a Church, I got General Davis to forward your mail here."

Brandon replied excitingly, "Thank you."

"While your parents are staying here on Yavin 4, the Air Force will take care of all the expenses that your parents have. Your parents have been told of this so there is no reason to worry about all of that. General Davis has contacted your school, and has been told that you are on Air Force business. If you and your parents need anything else from us, please let me know."

"I cannot think of anything at the moment, but I will let you know when I do."

Mara said, "I will be teaching you our technology. A Jedi for the most part does not need to use it, but it does not hurt for you to learn it."

"I hope that I can. Your technology is more advance then of Earth's."

Mara smiled, "That is true, but I simply did not want you to stop learning what you started at your school."

Brandon thanked them for their help and support. He did think of something to ask of Sam, "Since the technology is more advanced than of Earth, then I need to have a mean of listening to those messages from my pastor-teacher. They will be on MP3 files on a CD ROM disk."

Luke smiled, "I know what you are talking about. Jack played a few songs that he had downloaded from this Internet. They too were MP3 files. R2D2 should have no problem playing these messages for you."

Brandon said with a smile, "I truly do thank you all for all of your help."

Sam said, "We are your friends, and your Jedi trainers. That is our pleasure to do these things for you. You are very powerful with the Force. We want you to be trained as a Jedi. It is our responsibility to help you with the things you will need."

"In all that has been happening to me so far as a Jedi, I am excited to continue with my training."

Sam replied, "In that case, we all will do our part in training you. Since we will be training you harder than most Jedi Apprentices, please do not give up. Training to be a Jedi is hard work in itself. As Yoda said, 'You must mind what you have learned.' We have said this before, and we will say it again, 'We will be with you,' so do not ever think you are alone."

As they continued to walk to the Jedi Academy, Sam realized that training Brandon to become a Jedi is what she needed to help herself in dealing with her past horrors in being a slave on Coruscant. As she thought this, she felt more of herself. For some reason she knew that she will be with Brandon as two Jedi Knights once he becomes a Knight. For the first time, Sam saw that her own life was starting to light up from the darkness that had been following her.

When they finally got to the Jedi Academy, Sam took it easy with the duel at first. She wanted him to get the feel of dueling. She told Brandon to stretch out with the Force on her, and the actions that she will be doing in regarding the lightsaber duel.

He did as he was instructed. Sam started to put on the pressure in the duel. With the Force, he anticipated her moves, and blocked her lightsaber blade with his own on each move.

"Very good"

They both kept on with the duel for a while. He was able to block each and every attack Sam gave him. Even with Sam's more advanced moves, he was able to keep up with her. She even tried to see if Brandon could keep up with two sabers with his one. He was able to handle his end of the argument.

As he was being trained by Sam and Mara, Luke had to leave for a short time to do a few things. Luke after all was the head Jedi of this Academy. He had many other responsibilities to take care of then just training Jedi. One of those responsibilities was to watch after Brandon's family.

Brandon's training went on for a few hours. He had a good deal to learn in his training with a lightsaber. Right before he went through the Stargate, he promised himself that he would go all the way with his Jedi training. He knew the moment that Sam started to train him at the mansion that he had to become a full Jedi Knight.

He knew throughout his life that when things like this happened in one's life, then it was meant to happen. He never believed in luck, chances, or anything of that sort. If he could be found by others from another world that was far, far, away, then he knew that he was meant to become a Jedi.

Mara was impressed. "Brandon you are doing very well indeed. After a short break, I would like to duel with you"

During the break He told them what he and his family has been doing

Sam said, "I am glad to hear that your family has been doing well here. Yesterday, I checked on them to see how they were doing. Your father sounded very disappointed when they would have to go back to Earth in a few weeks."

"On the first day we were here, I noticed that they took a hold of living here very quickly."

Sam commented, "Trust me on this, being on a different planet does not mean a thing. People are people no matter what race or species. I knew that your parents would adapt with their surroundings."

"I cannot get over how easy it was for us to accept this place as our new home. It is like we were meant to be here."

Sam smiled, "We are happy that you are in our lives. When we first met your sister and her family, she welcomed us. It is that attitude that allowed all of you to accept being here. It is how we think that makes us who they are."

"I am very happy that they could all go through the Stargate. I think that it has helped me being here."

After the short break Mara and Brandon dueled, but Mara did not start easy with him as Sam did. At first Brandon was off guard with the intensity Mara was giving him, but he was able to stabilize, and get full control over the duel. In fact the duel was so intense that everyone in the academy was watching.

The duel went on with no one showing a victor. It was Luke that put an end to the duel by using the Force to put an invisible barrier between them so they could not clash swords any more. Luke said, "Why don't we all take a walk outside the Academy for a bit."

Luke wanted the excitement of the event that took place to clear the air in the Academy before they continued with Brandon's training.

As they were walking, Luke said, "You are doing very well. Do not gloat over it though. You have a lot to learn with a lightsaber as well as being a Jedi.

Brandon smiled, "I realized there was a lot to do when I woke up this morning with soreness in my arms."

Sam reminded him, "You need to let the Force help you with that burden. A Jedi's strength comes from the Force. No mere human, or any other creature, can do what a Jedi can do. It is the Force that makes a Jedi."

Luke said, "As I told you earlier, I had to do my other responsibilities of being a Jedi. One of those responsibilities is to watch after your family's safety. I was with them a little while ago, and you got mail from Earth. You also got those Bible messages as well. You can listen to them when you are finished here with your Jedi training."

Brandon thanked Luke for the information.

Luke also said, "You and your family will be having R2D2 with you as long as you stay with us.C-3POor some other protocol droid will be with your parents as well. I know that you can use the Force to understand R2D2, but your parents will not."

"I do not think that my parents will needC-3POall the time, but thanks for the offer."

Brandon looked at Sam and asked, "You said I can use the Force to help me with the physical aspect of being a Jedi. How can I do that?"

"By simply concentrating on the Force on the task at hand. Remember that a Jedi power comes from the Force. For now own, you need to use the Force in everything you do. We will be training you hard because of what Yoda has told you. If Yoda says that you need to be trained, then it must be very important for you to become a Knight."

When they entered the Academy once again, Luke asked for Brandon's lightsaber. Brandon gave it to him. Luke attached Brandon's lightsaber to another one making it a two blade lightsaber.

Luke then handed it back to Brandon. "I think that you should now have a two blade lightsaber for now on. If you need two single lightsabers, just detach them. For your next exercise I want you to defend yourself in lightsabers duel from both Sam and myself."

He turned on both blades of his lightsaber to state he was ready for them. Since it was a little different in defending two sabers then one, Brandon had a little difficulty at first, but he learned quickly.

This went on for several minutes. Luke then used the Force to ask Mara to take the place of Sam quickly to see if Brandon can adapt to the change.

He did indeed adapt to it like they did not change at all. He fought off both Luke and Mara for 20 minutes when Luke quickly changed places with Sam. Brandon kept his ground.

Luke let it go for 30 more minutes before he let Mara change places with another Jedi Master, and another, and another. After nearly two hours of dueling Luke called the duel to an end.

Luke said to Brandon, "You have done very well with the use of a lightsaber."

The next morning when Sam went to the Bowers' apartment to get Brandon up for training, Brandon was the one that opened the door. "I see you are ready this time." she said with a smile.

"So far it has been very interesting, and I have enjoyed it very much." Brandon commented, "What are we going to do this time?"

"You need more lightsaber training. You have been doing very well, but you're mostly doing defense. You need to work more on offense. When you fight an enemy, you will not get anywhere just on defense alone. You need to be more aggressive in your dueling."

When they arrived at the Academy, Mara was there waiting on the both of them. Sam replied, "You will be dueling both of us."

Mara commented, "Do not worry about hurting us in the duel. We are your trainers. We will be in control of all aspects of your training, so you have nothing to be concerned about. Now are you ready?"

He made contact with the Force, and turn on both blades of his lightsaber. "I am ready."

Sam reminded her Padawan to be more offensive in the duel. He did start a little shaky with his new objective, but he was a quick learner.

"You are doing very well. Without some kind of offensive action, a Jedi will not win. When fighting an enemy without offense, it means that he will win instead." Luke commented.

Jerry was with Luke and saw his son dueling, the two Jedi Masters. "Well done. I have been hearing you are doing very well."

Luke commented, "Let's do the same thing as yesterday, but this time work on the offense."

The dueling took place. This time it started with Luke and Corran.

Corran was intrigued with Brandon's abilities with the lightsaber, and wanted to see for himself how good he was with it. The duel went about twenty minutes with Luke and Corran until Luke switched with Sam.

This was indeed a challenge for Brandon. It was Corran that trained Sam. It looked like the new Padawan was being over taken when suddenly he did something different. He jumped in the air over Corran and Sam so he could get behind them. By the Force, they both knew what he was going to do, and blocked the blows of Brandon's lightsaber.

From the little stunt, Brandon got more confident in his ability, and got more aggressive in his offensive tactics. This of course did not alter Corran or Sam's stance in the duel. They constantly kept up with him. The duel went on for 30 minutes, until Luke called them to stop.

Jerry was in amazement over what he saw from his son's abilities. So was the rest of the Jedi in the Academy.

"Luke, Brandon is doing great! You said he started with the lightsaber training yesterday?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, he did, and he is doing great."

"Since my family and I are not Jedi, do you think it would be safer for us to go back to Earth?" Jerry asked.

Luke closed his eyes, and stretched out with the Force to see any danger in the near future. He answered, "I do not see any danger for you or your family, but your safety is a big concern to all of us. Do not worry about it. We will let you know if there is any danger, and will move you to a safe location if needed."

Jerry replied, "Thank you."

They all stood there quietly just watching Brandon's lightsaber training.

On the other side of the city, Ben, and the Solo kids were enjoying themselves very much. Barbara and Leia were sitting not far away watching them.

"It is amazing in children. They can accept their new environment with no problem at all." Barbara commented to Leia.

Leia asked, "How are you, Jerry, and your mother dealing with being here?"

"We have made some friends here. Some are not even human. It has been amazing for us." Barbara answered with a smile.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We enjoy having you all here. I understand that Jerry has been with Daniel helping him with that entire archeology doings."

Ben came running over to his grandmother and asked, "Grammy will you come and play with us?"

Leia said to Barbara, "Go ahead, I will just sit here and watch all of you."

Leia wanted to see what Luke was up to, so she used the Force to reach out to him. She saw that Jerry and her brother were watching Brandon duel both Mara and Corran. _Brandon__is__doing__very__well__indeed__in__his__training._

She broke from the Force and continued watching her own children playing with her new friends from Earth.

Another friend of Leia's came over to sit beside her. "Hello, Eunice. How are you feeling?" Leia asked smiling.

"I am feeling like an old person." Eunice answered while smiling back, "I love to see children play. It makes me feel young again even though it is for a little while."

"Raising those kids of mine makes me feel older then I am, but I would not trade them for the galaxy."

After a few moments,C-3POcame up to Leia, and told her that she is needed at the Stargate. "It is General Davis. He wants to talk to you about something that has to do with the Bowers' home."C-3POsaid worryingly.

"What is it?" she demanded from the gold droid.

"The General did not elaborate on the details. He just wanted to talk with you."

Leia looked at Eunice and said, "I will see what this is all about and let all of you know immediately." Leia left with C3PO.

When they arrived, Leia commanded the DHD officer to dial the SGC on Earth so she can talk with General Davis.

"Thank you for your time Leia. Let me get to the point. As you know we have been keeping an eye out for the Bowers' family home, and it has been totally demolished." said the General.

"How did this happen, General?" Leia asked worryingly.

"We do not know, but it is not from anything from Earth. We thought a team from Coruscant might want to take a look at it." General Davis said dryly.

"We do want to look into it. Do you have a motive or anything that might be helpful to us?"

"We have found no motive or anything other than a weak possibility that they are after Brandon's family. Since Brandon is being trained to be a Jedi, someone might be trying to interrupt Brandon's Jedi training."

"I was afraid of something like this. I will talk with Luke and Sam about how we are going to tell all of them about this." Leia said sadly.

"If anything we can do to help you with any of this please let us know."

"Thank you very much for telling me this. We will keep you abreast of the situation, Leia out."

After the Stargate shut down, Leia just released a big sigh. "Damn, why did this have to happen now?" she said angrily.

Immediately Leia got a hold of Janet on her Holocron communication device.

Janet replied, "I am not surprised. I will quietly talk to Sam on this. Thank you for calling me." Janet at once took off to the Jedi Academy.

While Sam and Luke left Brandon's training in the hands of Mara and Corran, they discreetly left the Academy to meet with Leia. Janet went with them. When they all got there, Leia told what General Davis told her.

"I agree with General Davis' hypothesis. I think that someone is trying to stop Brandon from his Jedi training. I also believe that the Bowers and the Aarons need to be told all about this. I do not think that keeping this a secret from them would be a good idea." Sam said sadly.

The three of them agreed.

Leia stated, "I promised Eunice that I would tell her immediately of what I found out, so I will talk with her and Barbara about it. I let you two handle the others."

Luke put his hand on his sister shoulder and thanked her for telling them about this.

They all left Leia's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5 The Quest for Jedi History p2

**Chapter 5: The Quest for Jedi History part 2**

As Luke and Sam were heading back to the Academy, Luke said to her, "Whoever destroyed the Bowers' home, I believe the Dark-side is behind it. A moment ago I was using the Force, to see in the future for Jerry about their safety and wellbeing, and I did not see this at all. I think the Jedi need to be on the alert. Only the Dark-side can cloud things."

"I will talk with Brandon myself." Sam said. As they reached the Jedi Academy, Luke went over to Jerry, and Sam went over to Brandon and Mara.

Since Mara sensed something was wrong, she stopped the duel with Brandon and asked Sam, "What is the matter?"

Sam told everything that was told to her.

Brandon said, "I see that the Dark-side is acting just like the terrorist on Earth, a bunch of cowards." He paused and continued, "Sam I strongly believe that they will be safer here for the time being, until the Jedi can get a grip on this."

Jerry said, "We totally agree with you. Luke and I were saying the same thing."

Both Brandon and his father gave each other a big hug.

"We will make it through this. I will have General Davis contact North Hall High School, and let him handle our absence. You stay here with your training. I will be with the rest of our family." Jerry told his son.

"There is nothing you can do about what has happened. Jack and I will take a team over to look at the damage, and see what we can find that the SGC could not. For the time being Corran and Mara will stay with you in your Jedi training. Remember Jedi Knights are all of your family." Sam said to Brandon as well as Jerry. Before Sam let Jerry go, "We will take care of your business with North Hall High School. There is no need for you to talk with General Davis. You are needed here with your family."

Jerry thanked them all, and left.

While Sam went to collect Jack to tell him what happen, Mara collected Corran so Brandon can concentrate more on his training then horrors of the recent event.

Corran said, "I see now how important Brandon needs to be a full Jedi Knight. Brandon, I am very happy that your family did come with you. I know that you and your parents have lost all that was in the house, but the most valuables are all of you."

"That is true. I am more concerned with my families' safety here. I am sure whoever did this, knows that they are not on Earth. If they know that I was being trained as a Jedi, then they will come here soon."

Mara said sternly, "Do not worry about that. Let us be concerned with your family's safety. The only thing you need to concentrate on is your Jedi training."

Corran replied in the same manner, "Do not worry over what may be in life. Your family is safe, and they will stay that way. You alone cannot do anything about what has happened. You cannot do anything if anyone does come here to do harm to you or anyone else. We are use to this type of danger, Earth is not."

Brandon calmed his emotions the best he could.

Mara said, "The only thing that will help you control your emotions on these events is to get back to your training. The only thing that happened was that a house was destroyed. No one was hurt or killed."

Brandon's training went longer this time. When the training was over, Brandon thanked Corran and Mara for their support in his family affairs, and his training.

Corran calmly reminded him that we are your family as well. You will never be alone to deal with what lies ahead in your life."

"I will see you all tomorrow morning." Brandon replied.

Mara smiled and gave Brandon a hug and said, "May the Force be with you, and your family."

Brandon smiled back, and walked to his apartment alone.

When he got there, he found that no one was there. He thought they might be at Christi's. He went to what was like a telephone on Earth to get in touch with his sister. It was Chip that answered the video phone. "Brandon your father, mother and grandmother are headed back to you."

Brandon thanked him and asked, "How is Ben taking all of this?" Chip replied, "He is scared over it, but other than that he is doing alright."

"Give everyone my love, and I will see all of you when I get the chance. My Jedi training is keeping me very busy lately."

They both said good bye, and Brandon turn off his video phone.

When they arrived, everyone hugged each other. Brandon's father reassured him that everyone is alright. "Please keep up with your training they are giving you at the Jedi Academy. We are safe here for the moment. If any of us does get hurt, I want you to promise us that you will continue with becoming a Jedi. I strongly believe this is your calling in life."

"I will dad. I promise that I will continue on with my life here." Brandon vowed to his father, "I am going to my room and meditate with the Force."

He sat on the bed, and just put himself into the Force. He was still disturbed over what has happened to his parents' home. When Yoda came into the picture as he was meditating, Brandon felt some relief to have him at his side. _********__"Thank you for showing up. A terrible thing happened to me and my family."_

"_**Your family is safe. I highly suggest that your family stay on Coruscant until the Jedi Council says otherwise. The Jedi Knights are all working on your family's safety. For the time being it is very important that you stay with your training. You must press on no matter what happens."**_

_**Yoda paused several seconds and continued, "I know that this is a great burden for you. You must not let your emotions cloud your judgment. That can lead you dead center to the Dark-side of the Force."**_

"_**I will be very careful. If anything happens no matter how small, I promise to you and myself that I will let my Jedi friends know about it. Very little do I know of the Dark-side. How clever is the Dark-side to catch me while I know very little of the Force."**_

_**Yoda used the Force to put Brandon into a sleeping state until morning. As Brandon was falling asleep, Yoda said, "Sleep now. You are not alone. No Jedi is alone. His ally is the Force, and you also have very good Jedi friends. Sleep now."**_

After Brandon fell in a deep sleep, Yoda used the Force to contact Sam. At that time Sam was meditating in the Force. A voice called out to her. Since Brandon was the only one that could be with Yoda and talk with him, Sam could only hear Yoda's voice.

_**He said, "Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, this is Master Jedi Yoda. It is very important that I talk with you. When you and your team arrive at the Bowers home, be very careful and find all that you can in regards to who has done this and why. I see great danger ahead. Make sure that none of the Bowers or the Aarons goes back to Earth. If even one of them gets back, the consequence could be disastrous."**_

"_**Is there something I need to look for?"**_

_**Yoda waited a bit and answered, "I cannot tell. The Dark-side clouds everything, even to me here and now. Tell the Jedi Council that these two families need their complete protection. I am afraid that if any member of these families gets hurt, it could lead Brandon to the Dark-side. Tell Luke that I have spoken to you. He will help you in this matter."**_

"_**I will. Thank you for your help."**_

* * *

The next morning Brandon was waiting outside for someone to come by to get him for the next Jedi training. It was Mara that came. "It is good to see you up and ready," Mara said with a smile. "Before we go, I want to tell you and your parents about what Luke, Sam's team are going to do. They are up, yes?"

"Yes, come on in." Brandon answered, "Mom and dad, Mara has something to say to us about what they are going to do with our predicament."

"I want to let you know that everyone will be going through the damage. Sam told me that they will let you know anything they find as soon as they find it." Mara said to them all, "The Jedi Council will be guarding you at all times. Your safety is our concerns."

Mara handed them each a Holocron hand held communication device, including Brandon. She also had shown them how to use them. "These are special. They have a very high encryption to them. They will also allow you to communicate anywhere. No one will be able to monitor you, other than another Jedi. If you are in any trouble, please do not hesitate to use them."

Everyone thanked Mara for her help.

Mara and Brandon then left for his training. "Sam wanted me to teach you how to use the Force in enhancing your physical abilities. First we are going to the track that Sam herself created. She said that it is like one of the tracks that sprinters use on Earth. She also designed other calisthenics type events. I will show you them when we get there. Let's jog over there now."

* * *

While Brandon and Mara was in training, Sam and her crew were getting ready for their investigation. "Sam, I bet you it those damn Goa'uld that is behind all of this." Jack protested to Sam.

"If so my love, they have the ability to get on Earth without the knowledge of the SGC." Sam replied to her husband.

"You're right, it is not them. I just wanted another reason for not to like those people." Jack said more calmly.

"Jack right now I need you to have your head on right. Yoda told me that we need to find out everything about what the hell is going on, not just for the Bowers' sake, but for Earth itself. Everything is at risk here. Anything that is between the Dark-side and the Jedi Knights are at risk of being in great danger. My father and the Tok'ra might even be at risk since the Tok'ra was once Jedi Knights. Please concentrate my love on this important task." pleaded Sam earnestly.

Jack gave her a passionate kiss that she shared with him. "You know that I will do everything that I can in helping you in whatever needs to be done." Jack said with all earnest.

"Then, get your ass on the ball mister." Sam said jokingly.

"I like you when you are feisty." Jack said with a smile.

"I can finish up here. You can help Teal'c and Master Bratac with their equipment." Sam said seriously.

Jack left to help them out. ___"If you can help us Jack, I will make it up to you, I promise." _

She was not sure what they could find. For Brandon and his family, she wanted to do all that she could to find out who was behind this attack. _"Guessing__ at__ it__ here__ and__ now__ will__ not__ do__ a__ thing.__"_

* * *

When Mara and Brandon got to the course, Mara said, "When we are running use the Force to give you the ability to run faster than your body itself can run. Your body will not be over worked by it. The Force will be your energy provider. Your body will just go along for the ride."

Brandon did as he was instructed. At first it appeared not to work. After a lap around the track, Mara said, "Stand here and watch me do it." When Mara took off, she ran so fast that Brandon could not keep his eyes on her. When she came back, she said, "I did not even break a sweat. Now you do it."

One more time, Brandon reached out with the Force, and started to run. He was nearly running as fast as Mara. Mara yelled out, "I want you to run 10 laps around the course."

As Brandon was concentrating more on the Force, he saw that he was running even faster. In fact due to Brandon strong ability with the Force, he was running so fast that he created a sonic boom. It was Sam that came on Mara's Holocron hand held communication device. "What was that noise?" Sam asked.

Mara answered, "You are not going to believe this, but it was Brandon using the Force to run around your track." Mara said in awe.

"You are right. I do not believe it. I know now how important it is to get to the bottom of this attack on the Bowers' house. Keep an eye on Brandon. If the Dark-side is after him, then he needs all the help he can get. I will send Corran over to help you, Sam out."

Mara said out loud to herself, "If you say sow Sam. _"__If__the__Dark-side__is__after__Brandon,__I__need__the__entire__Jedi__council__to__help__me__with__his__training.__"_

After Brandon finally came to a stop he said, "After that sonic boom, I think I woke up everybody."

"Sam just called, and wondered what the noise was all about. I told it was just you using the Force to run around the track."

"I do not need the Force to tell me that it makes the Jedi Council's job more difficult as far as the safety of my family." Brandon said dryly.

Mara looked at him and said truthfully, "No, it does not. Sam and I are more concerned with your safety with the Dark-side."

"Last night I promised Yoda that I will let you know anything that happens to me as far as the Dark-side is concerned, no matter how trivial it might be."

Corran said "Brandon, there is nothing trivial about the Dark-side. Just the same, please do contact us when you are confronted with the Dark-side. Now let me see you run the track again as you just did."

Brandon walked back on the track, and used the Force to start the run. It took him a time to collect the speed he had before. After a short time, Brandon ran faster than the speed of sound, and the sonic boom followed. It followed a few more times. It took several minutes for Brandon to slow down. This time it was Luke that called.

This time she knew who it was on the other end. After flipping the switch, "Yes, Luke it was Brandon again."

Luke said, "WOW! That is incredible! No Jedi has ever run that fast. When we get back, we are going to have another talk with the Jedi Council."

Corran butted in and said, "We need to take Brandon with us."

Brandon finally came to a stop. He said, "I think those booms woke up the dead. I don't think people are going to like me anymore due to the loud noises I am making."

Mara said, "Luke just called, and said they are on their way to Earth."

"Great! Now they are one step closer to finding out this mess." Brandon replied.

Corran stated, "Like we said yesterday, you do not need to be worrying over this. Since everyone is on high alert, nothing will happen here."

* * *

Sam and her team went through the Stargate. When they got there, General Davis said, "Thank you all for coming. We will take all of your equipment and loaded it up on the air plane. All of you will be flying to Warner Robbins Air base. Due to the recent events the President of the United States has had that Airbase the most secure base in the country."

"How long will it be before we can set up base at the Bowers' house?" Sam asked.

"Most of the people that live on that street have moved out. The Air Force is now trying to move out the rest for their safety. The entire street will be blocked off. You will have complete privacy to do whatever needs to be done. We really do not know what to expect from all of this. That is why I contacted Princess Leia. This matter is beyond our capacity."

"We will do what we can General. We are just as worried about the whole thing as well." Jack replied.

While on board the airplane, Sam meditated on the Force. Shortly after she heard Yoda talking to her, "Sam, be very careful. I feel a disturbance in the Force. I believe that some of the Ubaids has awoken."

_**Sam said in shock, "I thought that they were all dead?"**_

_**Yoda replied, "Most of them are, but it is apparent that some were just in a stasis." **_

**_"Thank you. I will talk with General Davis to contact the Jedi about this."_** Sam said as she departed from Yoda.

Sam jumped up and grabbed her Holocron communication device. "General Davis this is Sam. Please reply!" she demanded.

In a few seconds the General said, "What can I do for you?"

"Yoda just told me that the Ubaids has just woken up from their long stasis."

"I will contact the Princess immediately." General Davis said. "Thank you."

After her conversation, Sam ran out of her room of the plane to tell the others.

"Damn, this is not going good at all." Jack said angrily.

"I am afraid that Earth will be hit between the cross fire. I strongly suggest that the US government needs to let the people know about this before it gets out of hand." Luke said worryingly.

"I was thinking about that myself, when I was talking to General Davis. He should be talking with Leia right now." Sam all the sudden got excited, "I just got a wonderful idea! Since whoever attacked the Bowers' house, thinks they are not here on Earth. Why not have them back here as well as Brandon. What a better place to train him in complete secret. Having them both in hiding might make the Ubaids think Brandon has resigned from the Jedi Order all together."

"I will contact the General myself" Jack stated, "I will also tell him what Luke suggests if Leia has not already."

After Jack talked with General Davis, he said to them, "Leia did suggest the same thing to him. General Davis will have to talk with the President about it. Leia also is ahead of us again. She has sent everyone through the Stargate with Brandon, Mara and Corran. Mara decided if this is going public the Jedi could find other Jedi apprentices, so Leia brought other Jedi Masters with her."

When they got to the base, Sam had a message waiting for her. The officer gave it to her and she read it:

_Sam, the President of the United States has talked with the other leaders of this world, and they have all agreed to have this out in the open. SGC and the whole thing will be public. President Bush has strongly suggested that Princess Leia present this since she is a diplomat, and understands more about this then any politician in the White House, including himself._

_Mara_

She quietly gave it to her husband. After he read it, Sam had to nearly lift his lower jaw back into his mouth. Sam then told the others about it.

"Wow!" Jack said over and over. Even though I knew this would happen, it is still hard to believe."

"I know what you mean." Sam said to him.

The officer that gave Sam the note showed them to their equipment. Sam asked the officer, "Do you know anything about this message?"

"The President said that someone will be speaking to the entire world in the next few hours. He said this on television 30 minutes before you all landed.


	6. Chapter 6 Earth is not Alone

**Chapter 6: Earth is not alone**

Jerry said, "Home sweet home, I guess."

Christi replied as she smiled, "I was wondering that myself."

Leia spoke, "General excuse me for asking you this, but I think it is best that these two families first be sent to that mansion we were staying in when Sam was showing us Earth for the first time."

The General replied, "Great idea!"

Leia told them, "The place is gigantic, and it has all the privacy you need and then some. The place is in Atlanta, Georgia, so you will not be far from your home town. When I am finished with getting Earth told about all of this, I will be with you for a short time. It is going to take a lot to get this planet organized and ready for the Ubaids."

Mara stated to Brandon, "While you family stays at the mansion, you will be at your Jedi training."

General Davis said, "There is an old abandon military base near here. You can train Brandon or anyone else until you can design any Jedi Academies."

Corran replied, "For now General Davis, that place will do great. I think we should not start building anything until Earth gets a grip on the situation. All that we ask if we could keep this location that Brandon will be trained a secret for the safety of him and his family."

General Davis replied, "The location will be kept a secret until you and the other Jedi want it to be told."

Mara replied, "Thank you General for all your help."

Princess Leia gave General Davis a special hand held Holocron communication device. She explained that it is encrypted and very secure.

Princess Leia said, "If you need to contact us, it would be better if you used this. I will have one for President Bush to use also."

The General showed everyone except Princess Leia to the elevator. When he came back to her, he said to her, "Your transport is ready to take you to the President. Once the elevator came down, they both entered it. After entering the second elevator, General Davis continued, "You will be talking to everyone on Earth via a satellite with the President at your side. From what I saw in your galaxy, you know a great deal about the press."

"I do indeed. I am used to answering about any question that any news personnel could ask me no matter what planet or galaxy they come from General." Leia stated with a smile.

"I will be going with you to make my speech on the SGC program. We were lucky to get a hold of Retired General Hammond to make his contribution."

When they got to the top, the driver got out and opened the car door for Leia and General Davis. General Davis went on talking, "We will meet General Hammond at the location we are headed. Since you will have the floor, you can talk as long as you need. President Bush thinks that it would be better for you to speak first."

"I totally agree with him. Having someone from the outside talking to them about all this would be ideal. I just hope it will be enough. I would like for Luke to talk to the people of Earth as well. Everyone can learn more about the Jedi business better from him." Leia said diplomatically.

It did not take them long to get to their destination. When Leia and General Davis got out, Leia was greeted by The President of the United States and General Hammond.

"Princess I knew this would come one day that the SGC would be brought out in the open, but I was hoping and praying that it would not be to the possible demise of Earth. Just the same I am glad to see you again." General Hammond said.

The President presented her to the waiting press. He introduced her to them, "This is Princess Leia Organa Solo. She will be the first and the main speaker about what I said earlier on television. She is the delegate of her planet."

Leia said to all of them, "Thank you for your time in hearing me today. I know that you have a lot of questions about what this is all about. I also saw and heard what the President said on television. Let me tell you that it is all true. I will explain it in more detail with you, the press, as I speak to the entire world."

The President continued by saying, "After Princess Leia speaks, General Hammond and General Davis will speak. Please wait until after they all speak before you ask your questions. To what I said on television, we want to tell the whole thing to everyone. We will all begin to speak in about 15 minutes.

President Bush, Princess Leia, and the two Generals went to their seats on the stage platform.

While Leia was sitting there looking at the news reporters and her entire surroundings, she was gathering a perspective of how she was going to talk to all the people of Earth. She had made countless of species on countless worlds, but this world had never seen any species from another planet. As far as they were concerned, they were the only living beings in the Universe. How can she come up on this stage, and say that she is from another planet in a galaxy far, far, away? She knew she has the ability to use the Force enough to do a demonstration, but would that be the best policy at first run.

She then closed her eyes, and stretched out with the Force to find the answers. What she found from the Force that you can do the best good in answering all questions.

About the time Leia opened her eyes, it was time for her to make her speech. She walked up to the podium like a professional diplomat. She stood there quietly for a few seconds so everyone would have their attention on her. Then she cleared her throat, and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, I thank you for your time in hearing me today. I know that this is a great shock to you to hear all of the sudden that they are life on other worlds and other galaxies. You might think this is a hoax. I can tell you now that all of it is very true."

"I do come from another world that is from a galaxy far, far, away. Even after my speech here today, and from the speech that General Hammond and General Davis will make, you will not completely believe all that you here. If I were in your place today, I would not believe it all myself."

"This will not be the only time you will hear about this. I did not come here to make a speech to you all, and then go back home as it never happen. Being a professional diplomat from where I come from, it took me many, many speeches to the people that I have talked with to bring out my information to the way that it was intended. For this speech I could have brought out many different species of people with me, and have a full scale demonstration, but I decided at this time it would be best for me to be the only one to talk with you about this subject."

"Just for me being here talking to you is going to be a giant undertaking in itself. I know that the questions that you had multiplied 100 fold from what I had just said to you. I know for a fact that a lot of these questions will be asked today. I also know that many more questions will be created. I can assure you that all of your questions here and now, and in the future will be answered honesty and to the fullest. So let me introduce myself to you all over the entire planet."

"I am Princess Leia Organa Solo. I come from a planet called, Coruscant." You might be wondering how I got here to this planet and still look this young. I came to this planet through what has been called the Stargate. General Hammond and General Davis will say more about this when they are up here. Right now I want you to concentrate on why I am talking to you in the first place."

"What I am telling you now and what I will be saying in the future will be the complete truth. I will not hold anything back. This will allow me to be able to be more elaborate on what I will be saying in the future. There will be no cover up, or I cannot commit on that do to some kind of secret business."

"You might also be wondering why this Stargate Program has been all the sudden brought to the public. If I were in your position right now, I might think that the people running this Stargate made a gigantic mistake. You might be thinking due to this mistake it is being opened to the public for some kind of safety reason. This is not the case here."

"From what I have been told about the Stargate, it is a device that allows one or many people and things to travel great distances by having two of these Stargates on both locations. It takes very little time to move from one point to another. Like I said before, the two Generals that are sitting behind me will tell you more about how it works."

"Now for the reason that I am here talking to all of you is that we have an enemy that hates every Jedi Knight from my world. We strongly believe that Earth might be caught in the crossfire of this feud. I said might be! My world and the government of the United States of America decided to come now to tell you about the Stargate Program."

"Something has happened here on Earth that might be a link to our enemies' feud. A house that belongs to friends of mine that lives in the State of Georgia had been completely destroyed."

"A group of people from my galaxy, which is being led by a formal member of the SGC, are examining the damage. She is also from Earth. They are investigating the scene as I speak. If they find out it had been attacked by outside forces of this planet, I or someone from that team will let you know."

"The main reason for telling you about this before the investigation is completed is that some of these enemies have woken up form a long cryogenic stasis. I do not know how long or how many, but from a very strong reliable source, we have found out that they are awake now."

"From our historical records, they have tried to destroy the Jedi Knights and failed. With these Ubaids, in which I am talking about, might try to destroy the Jedi Knights again. Since the U.S. government is totally stumped on the attack on this house, we were asked to investigate it. We do not yet know if the attack on this house was before or after the Ubaids awoke."

"The government of my world with the complete help of all the Jedi Knights have decided to first present this information, and help all of you to be prepared for what may happen, if it does at all. If nothing happens, then we can still share our technology and most importantly our friendship. On the other hand if the worse comes to shove, we will still work hard on Earth's behalf. We will not pack up, and leave when this is all over. Thank you for your time in hearing me today."

Leia backed away from the podium, turned around, and walked to her seat. The news teams were so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. Before getting up General Hammond waited for the news teams and the entire world to take in all what Leia had said. When he got to the podium, he addressed himself as General George Hammond.

"Let me reiterate that what has been said here by Princess Leia. This is not a cover up or some kind of catastrophe that the SGC, Stargate Command, or any other organization made. We are telling the world this because a potential danger that might occur. Let me say that again, 'might occur!' We are not even sure that anything will happen on planet Earth."

"I had been in command of the SGC for many years. Just a few years ago I retired from active duty as a Three Star General. It was a man by the name of Dr. Daniel Jackson that discovered the use of the Stargate. Dr. Daniel Jackson is a very educated Archaeologist that was able to decipher the writing correctly that came with the Stargate after it was discovered. This enabled us at the SGC to travel to many, many worlds from many, many galaxies in which one is from where Princess Leia comes from."

"Princess Leia was talking about a formal member of the SGC. In fact she was a member of a front line team. When I was in charge of the SGC, we had several teams. For short they were called SG followed by a number. The team that retired Captain Samantha Carter was on was called the SG-1 team or SG-1.

How she came to be in within the same galaxy as the Princess is simple. From what I have been told she was kidnapped by certain people, and put into slavery for several years. It was a Jedi by the name of Luke Skywalker, and other Jedi that rescued her as well as the other slaves. Through training, Sam became a Jedi Knight."

"This Stargate is real folks. I have been through it myself. I even been to the planet, Coruscant, that the Princess comes from. Retired Colonel Jack O'Neill and retired Captain Samantha Carter got married there. The reason for keeping is so much a secret was that we, the U.S. Government, did not want to cause a panic over this type of interplanetary travel."

"It is always true that some of our military secrets have no meaning whatsoever. This might had been one of them. Only time can tell, but now we are putting this completely out on the table. If I did not know about this Stargate program like you all now, I would not believe it either. I been with the program for many years, and I still do not believe all the things I have seen with my own two eyes."

"At the SGC, going to planet to planet, we have made many friends, and we have made many enemies. A few times this planet was about to be completely destroyed if it was not for the SG-1 team under my command. I think that is why we have kept this Stargate a great secret."

"The Jedi Knights of Leia's world, President of the United States of America, and every leader of this planet of ours has agreed to have the Stargate Program completely and without hesitation be put into the public arena."

"We all think that it is better to do it now then wait until these people, the Ubaids, come to our planet. They might not even come at all, but it is for the best interest of Earth that we come out with this. Princess Leia is completely right about this. It is a lot to take in all at once. It is a great deal for me to take in, and I know all what is going on."

"We do not expect you to just jump out of your chairs and believe everything we are saying today. We will all be constantly talking to you more and more. You will come to understand that what we are saying to you is the complete truth. The United States of America will not hold back any secrets regarding the Stargate Program. The President of the United States wants this thing fully open. In time you will see it all. Since General Paul Davis is now in charge of the SGC operations, I will let him tell more of what is happening now with the SGC." General Hammond then gave the podium to General Davis.

General Davis gave a smile and said, "To lead off what General Hammond just told you, the press will be gaining access to the base. We want the world to see everything about this organization, and most importantly the Stargate itself. We are also going to take it slow so everyone can take it in a little at a time. We will even allow the news crew to go through the Stargate to other worlds to show you that it is possible to travel through the Stargate as we have said. I can see it in the eyes of the press now that more questions boiling over what I have said so far. I assure you that all of them will be answered in due time."

"Like General Hammond just told you, I am now the one in charge over the SGC, under the President of the United States. In the future, if you have any questions about the Stargate Program, please ask me. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability and to the fullest. This program is not under the secrecy of the U.S. Government any more. From the time the President spoke to everyone on live television to the present, the Stargate is officially open to the public of the entire world."

"What tomorrow brings to the SGC is not known to any of us. It might be a complete public transport to countless planets. Before you talk with your travel broker, let me say this. The Stargate program does cost a lot of money. I am talking about billions of dollars here. Until we can find a cheaper way to run the Stargate, I am afraid that it will not be a universal means of transport. Now since I am finished here, I give you the President of the United States." General Davis took his seat.

President Bush stood up, and walked to the podium.

The President said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth. I thank you for your time in listening to all of us. I totally stand by all that has been said here today. I thank Princess Leia for coming here from her world to talk to all of us. I usually state to the press after most speeches that I make, 'if there are any questions. . .' Today I can say with confidence that they are going to be questions. So if all of our speakers could come up to the podium, we will be honored to answer your many questions."

A lady for the Atlanta Constitution asked the first question, "My newspaper company is from Atlanta, Georgia, and we have been keeping up with the events on the house that belonged to Jerry and Barbara Bowers. Princess Leia, what I wanted to know is how long will it take for this team you spoke of to finish with the investigation?"

Leia answered her, "Since some of these enemies of ours have awoken, we are on a time table, but the team wants to make the best out of it. If the team hastily did the investigation, they might miss something vitally important. As soon as we find anything with any concrete evidence, we will let the public know about it."

The same news lady then asked, "What about the family that lived in the house?"

Leia smiled and answered, "They are doing great. In fact they were visiting Coruscant when the attack happened. For their safety, their location will not be revealed. They are still under Jedi protection, and will be until this crisis has cleared."

A male reporter from the New York Times asked, "General Hammond, you stated that you have made friends as well as enemies. Who are these other friends?"

Before General Hammond could answer a large bright light came down right beside Princess Leia. After the light cleared there stood a small grayish creature sitting on a large metallic chair. The press was startled.

The individual sitting on that chair spoke, "I am Thor. I am the high commander of the Asgards race. Please do not be afraid of my presence. The Asgards are one of the friends of Earth that General Hammond told you about." Thor paused for a moment to allow it to be taken in.

Thor continued, "We the Asgards have been monitoring the speeches that have been made by Princess Leia, General Hammond, and General Davis. After the last question on who are Earth's allies, I decided to answer it myself. When General Hammond was in command of the SGC, SG-1 saved the Asgards and this world from the Replicators. They also have fought the Goa'uld, another enemy of this world. These two enemies that I have spoken of are not a threat to Earth at the moment, but these Ubaids can very much be a threat."

"The history of the Jedi, that Princess Leia has spoken to you about, are very much part of the Asgards history. In fact the Asgards helped the ancient Jedi Knights fight the Ubaids. Some of them have awakened from their many centuries of their cryogenic stasis. The numbers are in the thousands of Ubaids."

"From what we had found from our records, the Ubaids put themselves in this stasis until the right time was ready for them to attack the Jedi Knights of Yesterday and the Jedi Knights of today."

"About the attack on the house that was mentioned, several Asgards are helping with the investigation. We the Asgards think that the attack was at least indirectly to do with the Ubaids. The reason is that one of the family members is training to be a Jedi Knight. The Ubaids wants all Jedi to be completely destroyed, or keep others from becoming Jedi Knights. The families that are related to this Jedi Apprentice are being heavily guarded by the Asgards as we speak. This Jedi Apprentice is being trained and guarded as well."

"The Stargate Program that has been told to you, it is completely true. Several years ago in the name of security, General Hammond asked me to speak to the ambassadors of the nations of this planet to keep the Stargate a secret."

"I am here now to talk to all on this planet that the Stargate does exist. It has existed for millions of years. Earth was not the first to travel through the Stargate. The Asgards are here to support the decision to make the Stargate Program open to the public. As Princess Leia stated, she will talk more about what has been told to you here today. I will represent the Asgards in telling more about the history of the first Jedi Knights and the Ubaids. I will also talk more about the Stargate and its history."

After a long moments of silence another reporter from the Washington Post asked, "Who are the first Jedi Knights?"

It was Princess Leia that answered, "From Dr. Daniel Jackson going through our ancient text, he has discovered it was a race called the Tok'ra."

It was General Hammond that continued since he knew more than Leia about the Tok'ra, "The Tok'ra is an off shot of the Goa'uld. What I mean is that the Tok'ra does not want to take over Earth." General Hammond realized everyone got real nervous.

He smiled, "I see that I need to start from the beginning. The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld can take a host. It most cases it is a human body. When the Goa'uld do this they kill the host and completey dominate it. The Tok'ra does not kill the host nor do they dominate the host. Since they are strong rivals of the Goa'uld, they are considered to be a great ally of Earth against the Goa'uld. Let me add that the Asgards are too a great ally against the Goa'uld."

The same reporter asked, "Are these Tok'ra Jedi Knights today?"

Thor answered, "No they are not. They have not been Jedi Knights for a great many centuries. Even though they are not Jedi anymore, they are still at great risk from the Ubaids."

A reporter from the New Yorker asked, "I understand why the house in Murrayville, Georgia was hit, but what does this have to do with the rest of Earth? There has been one Jedi Knight and one Jedi Apprentice mentioned. How is the rest of the world involved?"

Another flash of white light appeared, and a human male came on the stage.

He spoke, "I am Luke Skywalker. I asked one of the Asgards if I could speak to you about the Jedi Knights and how it relates to Earth. To first answer the last question, they are great potential for many of the people of Earth to become Jedi Knights. To even be considered to be a Jedi, one must have the ability to use the Force."

"I and several other Jedi, several years ago, rescued Sam from her slavery. The only reason that I even knew she existed on Coruscant was that she had a strong Force potential. When I found out that she was a slave, I did everything I could to rescue her, and the other slaves that were with her. From that time on, Sam had been trained to become a Jedi. She is now a full Jedi Knight. She is the primary trainer of the Jedi Apprentice that had been mentioned here."

"I can tell from the Force that even some of you news reporters have the ability to use the Force. For the most part the Dark-side of the Force tends to corrupt Jedi Knights and Jedi Apprentices, but the Ubaids wants to just completely destroy all Jedi Knights."

The same reporter asked Luke, "Can you demonstrate what a Jedi can do for us?"

Luke replied with a smile, "I was thinking about once we setup a Jedi Academy here on Earth, I can allow the press to see the training practices of Jedi Apprentices. Setting up an Academy will take some time. For the time being I might rig up a demonstration in the near future."

"Before you all ask how the investigation is going on, I am one of the members of Master Jedi Sam's party. We also have been watching television on what has been told to the whole world. I promise to all of you once we find something concrete that information will be shared to the public."

"If there are no more questions regarding Jedi Knights, then I ask Thor to send me back." Since no one asked anymore questions in regards to the Force and the Jedi Knights, Thor sent Luke back where he came from.

* * *

As the questions were being asked, Brandon was continuing his Jedi training. Corran and Mara had made a very rigorous obstacle course, from the equipment that they brought with them, for Brandon to train on.

"In order to run through this course we have made for you, you must use the Force completely. Without the Force you will not be able to get through one hurtle." Corran stated.

Mara cut in by saying, "This is going to be a very hard course for most Jedi Apprentices. Since we are pushing you to become a Jedi Knight due to our current plight, we made this course that much harder. You need to push yourself to do it. You will not be alone in this. As you are going through the course, we will guide you through it. When you are ready to do it all by yourself, we will still be using the Force to monitor your progress."

Brandon asked, "As we all watched television on the speeches, I have heard that Sam was a slave at one time. What was that all about?"

Corran stopped what he was doing. He lowered his head for a few moments. When he raised it again Corran explained the whole thing to Brandon.

Brandon replied, "I think I can understand why she held it in her. With all that hurt. I would as well."

Mara said, "That is why we have been concerned with you about your parents' home. It seems that you and Sam can hold in your anger. The Dark-side could take you or Sam now."

Brandon stated, "Sam seems perfectly normal now."

Corran replied, "She gotten over a great deal of her hurt, but she is still hurting. When you came into her life as a Jedi Apprentice, you have helped her more than anyone."

Brandon promised that he would talk with her once he got the chance.

Mara said, "Do not worry about it right now. You should be concerned about your training to become a full Jedi Knight. For a time everyone was quiet.

"_I will train to become a Jedi because of you Sam. You are not a quitter and neither am I. If it was not for you that found me in Atlanta, Georgia, my life would not be as it is now."_

Brandon ask, "With what you all have trained me to do so far, and with the power of the Force, will this get me through this obstacle course you two had made?"

Corran answered, "Yes, but even then it will not be easy. It will take you a while to master this course even with your strong ability to use the Force. As Mara said, 'We will help you along the way.' Are you ready?"

Brandon said, "Might as well be. Nothing is going to happen if I just stand here and look stupid."

Brandon closed his eyes, and opened himself to the Force with the fullest of his concentration. He then opened his eyes, and told Mara and Corran that he was ready.

When Brandon started the course, it was not that hard at first. It was later that had its challenges. With a little help from his two Jedi Masters he was able to get through part of it. It got even harder as he went on. At that point he was wondering if he could get through the rest of it, but he did not let that stop him.

"_**Good, do not give in to your emotions. Keep going. You are doing great."**_ Mara said.

Brandon finally made it through the entire course. He was also completely exhausted. His two Jedi Masters congratulated him on his achievement. "Rest a while, and then go through it again." Corran commanded.

Brandon did go through the course several times. He was able to improve slightly after each time he went through it. He gained more confidence in his ability to do the whole course, but not yet ready to do it on his own without Mara and Corran's help.

* * *

The investigation has not yet showed any good leads on how or who could have done this. Sam was wondering if Jack was right. Could the Goa'uld have done this without the SGC or anyone else knowing about it? She then decided to ask one of the Asgards a question, "Could someone from high orbit shoot something down and destroy this house?"

"No. The Asgards has been monitoring all space ships near or around the Earth. Not even a cloaked ship could evade the Asgards tracking. This attack could only been done on the surface."

"We have been through this house in every aspect with everything at our disposal, and we cannot find any laser blast or any other markings from any weapon that we know about. The house does not look like it was exploded by a bomb or anything." Luke said confusingly.

Master Bratac commented, "I have been a Jaffa for countless many years, and I have not even seen a Goa'uld do this much damage on a large village less alone one house. Whoever did this wanted to scare this family really bad. The only conclusion I can come up is these Ubaids."

Selmak said, "I totally agree with you Master Bratac. I have never seen this type of destruction on just one house. The attack had a definite purpose, and that is to scare the Bowers' family. Unless we can find out another reason, it has to do with Brandon becoming a Jedi."

"Dammit! I was afraid of this." Sam said very angrily.

Jack commented, "How can these Ubaids know about Brandon so quickly?"

Luke replied, "That is a very good question. It appears that these Ubaids could have been awake all this time while we were here on Earth."

Sam commented, "Since we are all on an agreement on this, I will make a report to Leia about our investigation."

Sam ordered the military of Coruscant to pack up.

Sam said, "Luke to be honest about this, I knew all along that it was the Ubaids that did this."

Luke replied, "So did I, but for the Bowers' sake I did not want to bring myself to believe it."

* * *

At the mansion, Ben asked his mother, "How long are we going to stay here?"

Christi answered him, "It appears that we will be staying here for at least until Uncle Brandon can become a Jedi. After that I do not know where we will be."

Ben said, "I am excited about Brandon becoming a Jedi."

Ben's Grandmother told him, "Uncle Brandon needs all the support he can get. We all need to hold on to what we have now, and that is each other."

Ben hugged his mother and grandmother. Ben ran off to his sister.

When Ben was out of ear shot, Christi said to her mother, "I am concerned about Brandon worrying over what has happened. From what I have heard of the Dark-side of the Force, he could go that route."

Barbara replied, "So am I. Brandon does hold his feelings in. After hearing that Sam was a slave, I can see that in her. Since Sam is a Master Jedi now, I am sure that Brandon will be fine. I have been wondering if they were meant to be with each other."

Christi asked, "What do you mean?"

Her mother answered, "Since Sam has been with Brandon, I can see a bond with those two. Since I do not know all that much about being a Jedi, then it could be me as a mother seeing something that is not there."

Jerry had walked into the room when the two were talking. Jerry said, "I too have seen something special about Sam and Brandon. I first saw it at that Jedi Academy on Coruscant. Once I have heard on television that Sam was a slave, then I knew why."

Christi said, "Whatever happens between them, it will happen. We need to be very supportive for Brandon in becoming a Jedi. If he sees that we are in the dumps about what has happened to us, then it can affect Brandon's training."

Jerry commented, "Brandon is very observant. He can see if we are feeling bad without having to say a word. With his new skills of being a Jedi, he could know our negatives even more." He paused and continued, "When Leia does come back here as she said, "I will ask her if we can do something to help her. If we just sit here and do nothing, it will depress me. I do not think any of us can just stay even in this wonderful mansion without doing something."

Barbara went to her husband and gave him a hug. She smiled and said, "I am sure that Leia will understand. I am sure that she would not want us to get hurt with whoever destroyed our house, but she does not want us to be a prisoner here either."


	7. Chapter 7 Princess Leia Prepares p1

**Chapter 7: Princess Leia Prepares for Earth part 1**

Princess Leia, General Hammond, General Davis, and the President of the United States were all at the White House in the Oval Office.

"Even with Thor's help in answering our questions, we have our job cut out for us." Leia said unenthusiastically, "President Bush, I do think that we need to do more as of a demonstration then just mere words."

The President replied, "I completely agree with you. I strongly believe that you need to get everyone that you can get a hold of to be out there on every news program, every radio broadcast, and anything else that would communicate to the whole world. We have many translators that can help you in other countries. These Asgards need to be communicating just as much. I do not want to fight the public while we are fighting these Ubaids. If we do, we will have more of a mess on our hands then if we had all of this a complete secret. Princess Leia you have complete and full autonomy on getting this information out unto the world. Please keep me abreast of your progress."

Leia told him, "President Bush thank you for your trust in me, my people, and the Jedi Knights. I have dealt with tougher negotiations then this. This will be out to everyone, and in time they will fully understand before the Ubaids come, I hope."

President Bush stated, "I hope you can as well. God help us if the world does not believe us. If you would excuse me, I need to talk with the other governments to help you all."

General Hammond said, "I am getting too old to go all out, but I will do all I can to help you Princess Leia."

Leia said, "I know that having Earth all of the sudden told that there are many, many beings on other planets on other galaxies is not an easy thing to accept. George if you can help us in any way, I would be grateful. Tell your grandchildren hello for me."

George Hammond replied with a smile, "I sure will. If that is all I can do, I'll let you all get to work. Good bye Mr. President."

"I promise the Bowers and the Aarons that I will be with them for a short time. Please contact me by that special Holocron hand device that I gave you." Leia said to the President as she left the Oval Office.

As they were walking out of the White House Leia asked General Davis, "Please contact Thor, and tell him what the President asked the Asgards to do. If we all can pull this thing off, then we will have this planet ready for the Ubaids or whoever may try to attack."

Just as she got through talking with General Davis, her Holocron device beeped.

It was Sam. "We finally finished with our investigations, and we all came up with the same conclusions. Not only did the Ubaids do this, but we also believe that they woke up before we found Brandon in Atlanta, Georgia."

"I'll be a daughter of a Hut. This is getting more of a pain in the Dark-side every moment." She thanked Sam for her report, and then she contacted President Bush as she got into her limousine. "Mr. President sorry to bother you, but Sam just gave me her report." She told him what Sam said, and he was not all that happy about it either.

The Princess just sat there just wondering what would happen with all of this. Leia was also concerned if they did the right thing in moving the Bowers and the Aarons. _"This has to be the best. The next local place for the Ubaids to look would be on Coruscant or somewhere else in our galaxy." _When she got to her private jet to take her to Atlanta, Georgia, she slept all the way there.

* * *

"I hope what they all said would do some good." Eunice commented.

"Grandmother, it will take more than that to get even the majority to believe what they said. We were there, and I still do not believe it all. I just hope we wake up, and all of this turns out to be some kind of crazy dream." Christi told her.

"To tell you the truth, I believe all of it. Dreams do not work this way, and we are not in Oz." Eunice replied to all of them with a full sincerity, "Brandon is being trained as a Jedi, and he will be the greatest one. From what he has done so far, I cannot see him be any other way."

As Ben walked in he said. "I rather watch Brandon in his Jedi training. There is nothing to do here much. Even if there were things to do here, watching all the Jedi stuff with the Force would be very exciting."

Christi told his son, "Ben I am sure that Brandon's training is very intense, and it would be distracting to him if you were there."

Ben's Grammy commented, "Sam did tell us that they are pushing Brandon's training to accelerate his chance to be a full Jedi."

All the sudden their Holocron communication device went off. Barbara ran to it and answered. It was Brandon that showed up on Barbara's Holocron communication device. "I just wanted to check on you guys. Mara and Corran allowed me to take a break to say hello, and see how all of you are doing."

"We are doing fine. In fact we were just talking about you. Ben wanted to see you in action."

"Wait for a moment, and I will ask."

After a minute, Brandon said, "Sure thing. Mara would love to have him over. Whenever he is ready, the Asgards will transport him over here."

After a few moments a white light covered Ben, and he was gone. It was Ben that showed up beside Brandon. Ben said, "I am here safe and sound."

Mara asked for Brandon's Holocron device. "Do not worry, we will take care of Ben for you, and we will have him sent back to you before night fall. How are things there? If you need anything else, please let us know."

After turning off the communication device, Mara asked Ben with a smile, "So you want to watch Brandon in action?"

Ben replied, "Yes, please."

"Brandon, do your thing." Mara told him.

"It will be my pleasure!" Brandon said with a smile as he looked at Ben. Brandon walked to the entrance of the course. Before he got started Mara asked Ben to be very quiet so he can concentrate. Brandon went through it one more time. This time Brandon was getting the hang of it. He almost went through it without the help of his Jedi trainers.

After seeing Brandon go through that rigorous course, Ben got very excited and cheered for his Uncle. Just to show off to Ben, Brandon jumped over the entire course from where he was standing to a few feet where Ben was standing.

Mara said jokingly to Ben, "Tell him he is a show off."

Ben just laughed.

"What do you think about Jedi Knights now?" asked Brandon.

A big long wow was the only thing that Ben could say. All three of them were happy for Ben.

"Do you want me to go through it again?" Brandon asked Ben excitingly.

"YES!" Ben replied.

Do to the confidence that Ben gave him, he did the entire course without a single help for Mara or Corran. He did it so good it even surprised both Mara and Corran.

"You did a very good Brandon!" Corran said excitedly.

Corran was so excited that he almost could not compose himself. From that both Mara and Ben grinned. Corran looked at them and grinned back.

"Uncle Brandon you did excellent. I think you should become a Jedi Knight right now."

Mara and Corran looked at each other quietly over what Ben said.

"We too want him to be a Jedi Knight. That is why we are pushing him so hard. It is very important that he becomes one as soon as he is ready and not before." Corran said to Ben.

* * *

Leia finally arrived at the mansion where her friends were.

"No offense, but you look like you been dragged by two pod racers." Barbara said sympathetically.

"No, I have been dragged by three of them, in several laps" Leia said as she would collapse then and there, "The worst part was when Sam told me the result of what happen to your home."

After telling them all what Sam told her, they said "Thank you." They gave Leia a dear loving hug for all that she has done for them.

"We knew whatever they found out about the house, all that we cared about is our family. We now can say that you are a very much part of that family." Jerry told her, "Since you have done so much for us, we should at least help you with communicating to the world about what you said."

"That would put all of you in danger! I cannot allow you to do that!" Leia protested.

"We cannot hide like cowards. If these Ubaids are as bad as you are saying, then hiding is not the answer. I know that Brandon has been upset with our safety, but he will hold out. If you are worried that he will turn to the Dark-side, then I can say that he will not. It is true that he does show hard emotions, but he will persevere in the end. Brandon just holds his feelings really deep. When he does let them out, it looks worse than what it does. I see Sam has been doing that. At first I did not know why, but after hearing that she was a slave, I understood the reasons. She has not turned to the Dark-side and neither will Brandon." Jerry told her.

Leia replied, "My father was the same way. He had great love, and he did hold his emotions in as Brandon. He turned to the Dark-side and became Darth Vader." Leia paused for a moment, "You are right about Sam. We were concerned about her going to the Dark-side. If you are set in helping with communicating to the world, I would like for us to talk with not only Brandon but all who are training him." Leia got a hold of his brother.

"I do not feel that they should not be out in the open at all, but we might as well get together on this just the same." Luke said with no confidence whatsoever.

Over Leia's Holocron device Jerry stated, "We just know that we need to do this, and we just know that Brandon will hold his end up. If you see any emotional withdraw from Brandon during or after you all talk to him about this, then I will be the first to step down from wanting to talk in public."

Luke replied calmly, "If it was not for our father, I would be the first to allow you to go for it, but you have stated a good argument about Sam. A lot has happened with the Ubaids. A lot more will happen. Just the same, it just might be for the best to see how Brandon will handle his emotions now then later."

Jerry said, "There are always a potential that something might happen to us if we remained on Coruscant, here on Earth, or anywhere. No matter where we will be, there is always a potential danger if the Ubaids wants to use us against Brandon's Jedi training. We might as well use that to our advantage. It also might let the people all over the world to see how important that all of what Leia had said is true."

Luke thought for a moment and finally replied, "That is another good argument. I will talk with Sam and the others about this. Until then, please stay put, Luke out."

Luke got a hold of Sam in private, and told what the Bowers and the Aarons family wanted to do. Sam just stood there wondering what would be the best idea. "As you stated, it is a good argument. They can do a great service in talking to the world about what Leia and the Generals have said, but there is great potential danger for them and for Brandon.

Luke let me talk with Mara, Corran, and Brandon about this. I will contact Leia and the others." Sam told him.

Luke asked, "How do you feel about this? You are the main one that is training Brandon."

Sam answered, "After a short time after I started training him, I knew that we were meant to be together as Jedi. Being his trainer has helped me see more of the light of a very dark tunnel of my life those past several years. Jerry is right Brandon and I do hold our emotions in."

Luke asked, "Do you think he will turn to the Dark-side because of these events that has been happening to his family?"

Sam smiled and answered, "No, he will not."

After a few hours Sam came to the place where Brandon was training. At this time Ben was already with his family. While Brandon was taking a break from his training, Sam talked with Mara and Corran privately.

Corran said, "It looks like we all might be acting out of paranoia about this. I strongly think that this is not for us Jedi to decide for these families or for Brandon. It's true that our Jedi history is replaying itself, but let me remind you the first Jedi made it. We will make it too if we do not constantly hide behind the shadows every time someone goes behind us and says, 'Boo!' We need to allow these families decide for themselves. We should not interfere unless they ask for our help. You said that Jerry wants us to monitor Brandon's feelings on the matter, and that is all that we should do."

Mara said, "I agree. We are his Jedi trainers. We should not tell him or anyone else how to live their lives. By doing so we might just destroy ourselves before the Ubaids can do it. That might be what the Ubaids wants us to do. What have they done so far? They attacked a house that belongs to the friends of the Jedi. Who would be the ones to panic more over it? The Jedi Knights would."

They went to Brandon to tell him what his family wants to do, and how everyone feels about it. Brandon just sat there in thought, and came with this idea, "It might be risky, but it might get the Ubaids out from there hiding place. A Terrorist motto is "divide and conquer." We need to bring more people together on this. I also think it will be a waste of time to talk about this. My family knows what needs to be done, and so do I."

"I need to stay where I am at so I can get the training I need. They need to be out there talking to the public. They are the best people to do it. They are people from Earth that has been there done that. Leia is not going to get anyone better to do the job."

"If Earth is going to be able to defend themselves from the Ubaids, then we need to not be divided. For my feelings towards my family getting into harm's way will be no different from parents' feelings towards their sons in military combat. I might have strong negative emotions from time to time, but I will not turn to the Dark-side even if my family got themselves hurt, or the worst case scenario, killed. Please, Sam, tell them they have my blessings in this matter. I wish I could be with them, but it is for the better that I stay here and stick with my training."

Before Sam went to get in touch with them, Brandon asked her to do another thing, "Sam tell them I still love them. If I can, I will tell them that myself."

Sam smiled, "I will Brandon. After I do a few things more, I will come back and continue training you myself." Brandon wanted to talk to her about her past in being a slave, but he somehow knew this was not the time for it.

As if Corran could understand what Brandon was thinking, he said to Brandon, "When the right time does come to you, let her know that you support her of her past."

Brandon quietly looked at Corran.

Before Brandon could even ask, Corran said, "I will not tell you about it. I think it would be best for her to tell you."

After a few hours more of training, Brandon took a break, and meditated on the Force. This time it was Yoda that came to Brandon.

"_**You have indeed made the right decision on the matter at hand. Your family knows what they need to do, and you need to stay constant on your training. You are doing very well indeed. I want to work on your lightsaber training. I want you to be better then you are now. You have great potential, and I can help you with it. Will you allow me to advance your lightsaber training?"**_

_**Brandon answered, "Yes, please do."**_

_**Yoda continued, "Remember skills that you need comes from the mind. The body just obeys what the mind knows. You can be trained here and now with me without having your body with you. What you learn from me you will carry with you always."**_

Yoda's training did provide Brandon the advance lightsaber abilities. Due to what he had learned, Brandon was going through the course without Mara and Corran even being there. When Mara came for Brandon she was amazed not only did he ride the hardest course that was ever made for any Jedi, but the ability that he was showing made her mouth drop.

She quietly contacted Corran, and told him he had to see this. When Corran saw what Brandon was doing, Corran stated in amazement, "Yoda had to be training him. There is more to Brandon then meets the eye. I completely believe that Brandon had made the right decision on what his family wanted to do. I also believe we are going to have a new Jedi to add to our growing family."

Brandon was able to complete the course like it was made for a child. When he finished he did not even look like he been through it at all. When he went to Mara and Corran, he saw that their jaws were digging up the ground.

Brandon said to them jokingly, "I see you are digging up a new course for me with your jaws."

Mara smiled, "We need to. You have done great! Did Yoda teach you this?"

"Yes he has taught me some advanced lightsaber techniques. I have been through this course a dozen times."

They both replied, "What!"

Brandon just smiled and said, "Even though I have gotten this far, Yoda says I have more training before I can become a Jedi."

When Sam came back, she was even amazed on what Yoda was teaching him.

Sam said to Brandon, "I hear that you have learned a few advance lightsaber techniques. I am very happy for you. Now I can start on something different with you. Since you and I have been though a lot today, then I suggest that we call it a day." The two of them moved to a secluded area and sat down.

Brandon asked, "Since I have not heard from them in the past several days, how are they?

Sam smiled, "They are very proud of you. Jerry told me that he will be talking with the students at North Hall High School and everywhere else in that area."

Brandon smiled back and said, "Great! Once a good many hear them speak, everyone in the world will be starting to believe all what Leia and the two Generals have said."

Sam said, "I hope so."

Brandon asked, "What makes you think this will not happen?"

Sam smiled, "Do not get me wrong, I have great confidence in your family. I guess that we have been keeping the Stargate program so much a secret, it is hard to see it out in the public."

By the use of the Force, Brandon did feel the hurt in Sam. Brandon wanted to get Sam to let it out without directly asking her about her past.

Brandon did ask her, "What do you think about the Stargate being public?"

Sam answered as she looked down on the ground, "I do not know."

Brandon commented, "I am sure that going to all the different planets were wonderful for you. I am sure that everyone on Earth will think the same."

"_There is a lot of bad things also. I am afraid that they can get hurt by it."_

Brandon just looked at Sam for a time.

Brandon finally said, "Sam I know that I have thanked you many times in finding me in Atlanta, but I want to say it again. You have made a big difference in my life. I also believe I have made a big difference in yours."

Sam moved her head up and gave him a smile.

She replied, "You have Brandon. In more ways than you can know. I wish that I could talk about that with you, but . . ."

Brandon interrupted her, "When you are ready, I will listen."

* * *

At the mansion it was Jerry that said, "I am very happy to hear that Brandon is for this 100 percent, and he is in control of his feelings on this matter. Since I am a school teacher, I think that it will be best that I start talking to all the students at the school. I can also have the Gainesville Times interview me. After that I will go anywhere that you think necessary, Leia."

Leia replied, "After you finish talking to the people in your community, please contact me on your Holocron communication device, and I will have you on your next task. I am also happy to have Brandon in control of his feelings on this matter. It removes a heavy burden off me. I too think that all of you are family, and I do not want anything bad to happen to any of you."

Jerry then contacted North Hall High School and talked with the Principal about setting things up so he can talk to every student.

The Principal said that everything will be ready first thing in the morning.

"I will see you then. Thanks for your help." Jerry had to sleep in a hotel in Gainesville, Georgia that night so he could be at the school before his speech.

After the students gathered to their home room classes, the Principal said over the intercom, "After what Princess Leia, General Hammond, and General Davis have spoken to the world, Jerry Bowers will talk on their behalf about his experiences and knowledge on the subject."

All the students gathered in the basketball stadium. The students, teachers, and the rest of the faculty were very excited over what he was going to say.

The Principal said, "Thank you for all of you being here this morning. I can see that all of you are excited on what our speaker will say to you. I was excited myself when Jerry called me to set up this time so he can speak to us all. As you know not only is he a teacher here at North Hall High School, but he is the one that owns the house that has been completely demolished. I now give you Jerry Bowers.

Everyone stood up and cheered. After everyone finally quieted down and took their seats, he spoke, "Thank you for that standing ovation. It is great to be here talking with you. After Leia and the two Generals spoke to the whole world, my family decided that we could help her with talking to everyone that we can. I decided to talk with all of you here first. After all, I have taught a great many of you. After I talk with you, I will talk to the entire city of Gainesville, Georgia. I will then go where ever I am needed by Princess Leia."

"Let me state to you that all that they told you on television is 100 percent the truth. My family and my daughters' family were living on Coruscant for several weeks. We were there when our home was hit by the Ubaids. Shortly after that, the Jedi Council decided it would be safer for us to be back on Earth. Since Princess Leia Organa Solo has done so much for my family, I decided to help her with talking to the world."

"How we got to Coruscant to begin with is by the means of what is called a Stargate. The Stargate is a gigantic ring. In order to travel through this Stargate, one must dial a number of coordinates. When one dials these coordinates, it connects to an other Stargate by creating a temporary wormhole. The wormhole is what allows people or things to travel planet to planet and galaxy to galaxy in a very short time."

"When my family was there, we meet many species. We made many friends with some of these difference species. Some of these species did not speak English nor understood English. Sometimes we had to use a protocol droid. This protocol droid is a translator of many, many different languages. Some families that we are great friends with had children that spoke English. They were very excited to translate for us."

"We had a great time there. The only reason for going through the Stargate had to do with our son. He was found by these Jedi Knights in Atlanta, Georgia when Sam O'Neill took her friends to visit Earth. From what I have been told, he has a very strong ability to use the Force. He was sent to their galaxy with us to be trained as a Jedi Knight. As Thor on television, he is being trained by her on Earth as we speak."

"When we were there, a Jedi Knight of the name of Luke Skywalker took me to the Jedi Academy to see Brandon being trained. Brandon was at the time training on his lightsaber skills. I was very much impressed with how great he was doing. Even Brandon's Jedi trainers were impressed with his abilities. I do not know anything about being a Jedi Knight, but I can say that he is heading to become a great Jedi."

"Jedi Master Sam O'Neill told me that he still has more training to go, but I believe that he will become a Jedi Knight very soon. I am sure this apprehension toward my son has to do with I am his father. I believe if any of you could see him, I think that you will all come to the same conclusions. My family enjoyed themselves so much that I wish that all of you could be there now. It was that wonderful."

Jerry Bowers continued talking about his experience with a galaxy far, far away. Everyone was memorized by what he said. After Jerry finished his speech, the entire school body was so excited that they gave him another standing ovation.

Jerry was interviewed by the Gainesville Times which nearly filled the entire paper that day. He made countless speeches in Gainesville, Georgia in which several were on the radio. From all that was said from Jerry Bowers, everyone welcomed everyone from the galaxy that Princess Leia Organa Solo came from.

As Jerry Bowers hoped, the news spread like wildfire. Before Leia could figure out where to have Jerry and his family to go next, they had invitations to be on several talk shows, and big national news programs like CNN, Fox News, MSNBC and so forth.

Everyone wanted to hear everything about new worlds and new galaxies from their own people. The world just could not get enough. Even the Queen of England invited the two families to talk to everyone in the United Kingdom. Since _Doctor Who_ was a great science fiction program, the reporters jokingly asked if they saw any Daleks or Cybermen.

While they were loved throughout the world, Princess Leia's job became a lot simpler. She was able to talk with the governments of the nations throughout Earth, and provide them with the necessities on how to prepare themselves for the possible conflicts with the Ubaids.

While all of that was going on Brandon's training was excelling. The obstacle course had to be redesigned 8 times. With Master Yoda's training, the courses were just becoming too simple for Brandon to advance from them.

One day Corran told Mara, "If Brandon keeps on excelling, he will be training us soon."

Mara replied, "I know what you mean. He is going through these courses like walking through air. What boggles me is that Yoda says that he needs more training. When his family gets back from going around the world, I am going to ask the Jedi Council to promote Brandon to a full Jedi Knight."

Corran replied, "You got my vote."

While Mara and Corran were talking, Brandon was with Yoda. This time Yoda was teaching him how to control the Force in a unique way. Yoda was teaching Brandon how to stop things that are going very fast, and how to change their trajectory without even stopping the object or slowing it down. Yoda also taught Brandon how to move like the wind, and be as agile as a long blade of grass.

"_**You have done things that most Jedi could not have dreamed of doing themselves. All that I have taught you there are still things you need to learn. What the Ubaids have in store is so powerful that I do not think the Asgards can stop. Your training will soon come to an end, and our corresponding will also end. The Force granted me this last time to be with the outside world. That grant was to be able to see you trained to the fullest of my ability in which I could not have done with Luke. When a Jedi dies, he becomes more powerful than one can possibly imagine. This allowed me to train you as I have. When you become a Jedi is when it is time for us to depart. Time is of the essence, but I will miss being with you.**_" Yoda told Brandon.

With everyone doing their part in training Brandon in being a Jedi, Brandon was indeed learning a great deal. Even though Brandon's training has been very intense, no Jedi can learn everything there is to know overnight. Sam was the one that trained Brandon for the most part, but she was needed elsewhere from time to time. Brandon could not go with her because he could not take the chance of getting exposed out in the open. As long as he staid put, he was safe from the Ubaids or whomever could do harm to him.

When Sam was off doing other things on Earth's behalf, Corran and Mara kept Brandon very busy. One day Brandon said to them, "I wished that I could get out. I understand the reason and all, but getting out and using what everyone has taught me can do a lot for me."

Corran replied, "We know that. Even with your family doing a great service for us all, having you going out and show your Jedi skills might not be proper right now. In time, I am sure that Leia will get you and Sam to do presentations throughout the world. Right now, you must take it one step at a time."

Mara told Brandon, "Even with your training being pushed on you, we as your trainers are not skipping any steps. If it was not for the strong power you have of the Force, we could not even be able to push you as much as we have. Let those Bible lessons of yours with your Jedi training help you deal with the understanding of patience. Let us deal with our responsibilities."

Brandon replied, "Thank you for your support. I am trying my best in being patient."

Corran said, "Do or do not. There is no try. You have learned to be patient not just because it helps you to become a better Jedi, but all aspects of your life. In all walks of life, it takes humility to carry on to the next level. As your pastor-teacher has been teaching you, it takes patience to take humility to the next level and beyond. Without patience where will any of us be? As Yoda told you, 'Mind what you have learned.' For the rest of the day, I want you to meditate on what you have learned through the Word of God."

Before Brandon took off to do as he was asked, Mara said to him, "Do not think that we are always patient 100% of the time. No one is perfect. That is another thing you can meditate on. We are not asking you to be perfect, but do your best and take things one day at a time."

Brandon said to them, "The first thing I will do is to stop thinking about all that is going on around me. Even if I was a full Jedi at this moment, I cannot do that much other than what Leia and my family are doing right now."

Corran smiled, "From the report I have heard from Leia the other day, they are doing better than expected."

Mara stated with a smile, "I think that we can start thanking you and your family."

In that Brandon gave Mara and Corran a Jedi bow, and left them. As Brandon was walking to his private quarters, _"Things are turning great after all. Things are turning out better for all of us since I was found in Atlanta, Georgia by these Jedi. I have learned about things that I could not even dream. I cannot wait to see the other wonders they are in store for everyone on Earth."_


	8. Chapter 8 Princess Leia Prepares p2

**Chapter 8: Princess Leia Prepares for Earth part 2**

After talking with the British Government, Leia was wondering if allowing different alien species through the Stargate to let Earth see them would be a good idea. There are not that many people on the planet that had not heard or seen the Bowers and the Aarons.

Leia picked up the phone and dial the President of the United States. Someone on the other end answered the phone.

"This is Princess Leia Organa Solo. Can I please speak to the President?" Leia asked.

"Just a moment, please." the voice said on the other end.

The President said, "Princess Leia, you are doing a bang up job. What can I do for you?"

After Leia told him about the idea she had, President Bush stated, "That is a great idea. I will talk with General Davis to expect you there. When you get to Coruscant, you can bring back anyone you want with you. I think the world can handle seeing different species by now."

"I think so too Mr. President. I am going to have the Bowers come with me. This family has made a lot of friends there, and these friends might be very helpful and delighted in helping us." Leia stated.

"Do what you must. You know more about what to do and not to do then any of us here on Earth. Just let me know if you need anything." President Bush replied.

"Thank you. I will. Goodbye."

She hanged up the phone, and called Mara with her Holocron device.

"Mara, how is Brandon's training going?"

"Corran said in a few weeks Brandon will be training us."

"Wow! You told me that Yoda was training him as well, but who would know it would end up like this." Leia cried.

She told Mara what she was going to do.

"What all of us here has been seeing on television, I think it is about time that you went up a notch on communicating to the World. Good luck, and May the Force be with you."

"What you are telling me the Force is already with you guys. Take care and I will see you soon."

After talking with Mara, Leia called Jerry on the phone and told him that she would pick them up to go to the SGC. Leia told him what she said to the President, and Jerry was wondering when she was going to do it. "I will talk with you two when I get there. Love to both of you. Bye."

It took a time for Leia to travel to where Jerry and Barbara were staying. When she got there, they all hugged each other. "I cannot thank you enough for the help that you all have done for me." Leia said in glee.

"It is about time that we repaid some of what you and the Jedi Knights have done for us." Barbara replied, "It will be great to get back to Coruscant for a little while."

Leia said, "I am sure that Chewbacca will be thrilled to see Emily again. He so much adored being with her. I can understand his view point."

When they finally got to the SGC, it was C-3PO waiting for them.

Leia asked, "Is something wrong?"

C-3PO replied, "No. I am here to say that Dentralla is getting very grumpy for Sam being away from her for so long. She looked like she would tear me apart. All I did was to tell her that fussing about it would not do any good. I do not understand Wookies sometimes."

Leia just grinned, "C-3PO, we are going to help you on this one. We are here to bring not only Dentralla to Sam, but several other species back with us."

C-3PO cried, "I thought that these humans have never seen other alien species before. Will that cause a panic?"

Jerry told him, "My family and I have been talking a great deal of them. I think it would be rude to this world if we did not show at least some of the different species there are in your Galaxy."

The SGC dialed in for Coruscant. They all entered the Stargate. Jerry went to his friends to see if they would come with them to his home planet. Some of his Twi'lek, Yak Face, and Whiphid friends were very much eager to go with him. Jerry's Yuzzem friends wanted to go, but they had important business to take care of, but they all said that they will come one day.

Barbara and Leia gathered up the Wookies. Dentralla was so happy to be able to be at Sam side once again. Leia asked the Ewoks if they could join them. Since they too like to be with Emily, they warm heartedly agreed. Leia went to several others to ask them if they wanted to visit Earth. Leia had the Gotals, Ithorians, the Mon Colamari, the Pho Ph'eahiam, and the Tin-Tin Dwarfs races with her.

They quickly went to the Stargate. In all counting Leia, Jerry, Barbara and C-3PO, twenty five beings went through the Stargate.

At the other end of the wormhole, General Davis greeted all of them. With C-3PO interpreting he said, "Welcome to Earth. I am sure that you will enjoy your stay here. I am General Davis. I am in charge of the SGC."

He gave the new arrivals a grand tour of the place. Since Dentralla was getting a little restless in being with Sam once more, Leia departed with all of them to the waiting jet to take them all where Sam and the others.

At Warner Robbins Air Force Base all the Jedi Knights, including Brandon, and everyone else that came from a galaxy far, far away were waiting for them all to arrive. Emily was eager to see Chewbacca once again. Ben had gotten friendly with the Mon Colamari race of people. Ben was the first to see Leia's jet make its landing. After it stopped right near the entire waiting crowd, Leia and her party exited the plane.

When Emily saw Chewbacca exit the plane, she took off to meet him. Due to Emily's young age she was able to learn and understand what Chewbacca was saying to her.

Sam was just as happy to see Dentralla as Dentralla was to see her. "It is great to see you again. Do not worry you will be with me all the time while I am here on Earth." Sam told her Wookie friend.

Dentralla told Sam, "To keep me away from you at any length of time would take the entire Empire. I will of course give you your privacy when you and Jack are together."

Sam gave her a big hug. In return Dentralla gave Sam a big Wookie hug that took the wind out of Sam for a few seconds.

After the reunion, the President of the United States spoke to all, "Welcome not only to the United States of America, but to the Earth. I am the leader of this country in which I am called the President of the United States. I thank you for being here. I am sure that you will love being here on Earth. If need anything, please contact me or Princess Leia. We will all help you in any way we can." With C-3PO translating, they got every word.

After the speech, they all departed to different locations. Sam and Brandon took the Mon Colamari with them. Since they understand and spoke English they did not have to have C-3PO with them.

Leia took the Ewoks and the Tin-Tin Dwarfs with them. She had another protocol droid with her.

Barbara took C-3PO, the Gotals, and the Ithorians. Jerry took the others. He did not have to have a protocol droid with him because one of the Twi'lek members could translate for him.

The world just loved seeing all the new visitors. They were all greeted warmly and affectionately. They were all over the news and television shows. They were even more famous than the Bowers and Aaron family, but they did not mind one bit. The Bowers and the Aarons even shared the views everyone had towards them.

Sam and Brandon not only showed the world the Mon Colamari, but they also gave a Jedi demonstration for the first time. Everyone was amazed of the Jedi skills of the Force. They did not show the same demonstration at every location. They thought it would look more exciting if they had a different show every time.

On a few of these shows Mara, Corran, and Luke was with them. They wanted to show one Jedi fighting against two in a lightsaber duel. It was Brandon that fought them. First it was Sam and Corran. Luke traded places with Corran. Later Mara traded with Sam. Brandon every time held his argument of the dueling. The audience loved the event.

Earth was finally believing what Leia and the Generals said on their first speech to them. In fact it was like these beings from another world were always there. They were not only comfortable with them, but they adored them. Some even socialized with the new planetary neighbors.

Since the socialization was going better than expected, Leia went to the next stage. This stage was to get a military force from all the countries to become one united Earth defense against the Ubaids.

"_The easy part has been done. Here comes the hard part."_

With the help of her brother Luke Skywalker, she gathered up all the governments together. First Leia needed them to work together, and then have the Alliance of her home world to train them on how to use their technology for a battle with the Ubaids. The question is will the Ubaids give them the time they needed to prepare?

* * *

Four years has passed since everyone on Earth seen the different species from a galaxy far, far away. Brandon still had to learn a few things more before the Jedi Council would declare him a full Jedi. For the time being, both Sam and Brandon were sent throughout the world to do more demonstrations of the Jedi arts.

While Sam and Brandon were traveling on their private jet, Brandon decided to ask Sam about how she became a Jedi. Brandon said, "It is great to be with you again. With my training, we have been a part for a long time."

Sam smiled, "What we all have been doing is just only the beginning. We have a great deal to do. I am too glad to be with you."

Brandon asked, "How did you become a Jedi? I know that you were kidnapped, and were turned into a slave."

Sam was quiet for a moment and then said, "It felt like I was ripped from my life, and turned into a slave."

Brandon saw that Sam was getting a little restless in what he was asking of her.

Brandon said respectfully, 'I am sorry to upset you. If you do not want to talk about it. . ."

Sam stopped him, "It is okay. Even though I learned to deal with my past in being a Jedi, I still will not forget it."

"On how I look at it, I do not think it would be a good idea to forget something like that."

"What do you mean?"

Brandon answered with a smile, "I do not believe that anything happens to us is by chance. It is for a reason. That is the good, the bad, and the ugly. Even though what happen to you was indeed the ugly, it had a purpose. For one that I can think of at the moment is that I would not be a Jedi if it was not for you that found me with the Force."

"Another is that your own life has been for the better since you became a Master Jedi. I know because I have you as a Jedi instructor. I do not need to use the Force to see that you are still hurting inside for what has happened to you. I would be. One day you will have this out of your system, and you will find out that I am right about you."

"I did try to talk with Mara and Mirax on Coruscant before I came back to Earth, but it was very hard to bring myself to tell beyond the point I was taken. I have been trying to remember ever since. It is some kind of mind block that keeps me from remembering."

Brandon gave Sam a hug and said, "Do not try too hard. You might hurt yourself even further. In time, you will remember. Right now just live the here and now. Let the Force guide you in this. You might find out that the Force is helping you right now by not allowing you to remember all at once. If you did remember all at once, you could make yourself go crazy. When you do remember something then you can share it with us."

"As you all have told me, the Jedi Knights stick together. I can tell you this if the Jedi Order did not have this motto, I would stay with you, and help you out for what you have done for me."

"I thank you for your support. I can tell you that since I have been back to Earth, I have felt a lot better. I am used to handling this sort of thing myself. When my mother died when I was very young, I had no one to talk to about her."

Sam was trying not to cry, but she did just the same.

Brandon gave her a hug and said, "It is okay to let it go." She cried even harder. After what seem like forever to her, Sam finally regained control and thanked Brandon for his support. She told him all that she could remember.

"When someone grabbed me from behind, I saw that the rest of the SG-1 team getting fired upon. When I saw that Jack got hit, I was very scared that he was killed. I do not remember that much being a slave, but when Jack and the rest of the SG1 team and I finally reunited, a lot of pain surfaced up."

"I was happy to see him alive, but anger came in front of me when I saw him. I was angry with him and the SGC all together. We have this 'no left behind policy'. At that time I was very hurt that they left me behind. Since I have been on Earth, I do not feel left behind anymore. I do feel the hurt just the same."

Brandon told her, "It was not your fault. You do not need to blame yourself. What happen to you was very terrible, but you survived. You do not need to hide anymore. You are Samantha O'Neill. You are my Jedi Master, and my dearest friend."

"Anytime you feel sad over your past know this, you have changed my life for the better more than you could ever know. If you did not find me, then I would be having my life going down the tubes. I cannot state that my life would be a void or anything like that, but I would sure enough feel that way. I will always be in your debt. With my power of the Force, I will do everything for you. As you have told me, 'You will not be alone.' I will be with you always."

Sam said, "I know that I sound like some ungrateful retch, but I am not. I am just talking through my emotions. Jack and everyone else have told me that I need to talk about what I have been through, so I can get these emotions out."

"They are right you know. If you need to talk to a Jedi from Earth, then my ears will be open to you."

"I knew there was something special in you. You are a very kind person, and you are becoming very powerful in the Force. From what Mara and Corran has told me, Yoda says that you have things to learn from the Force before you can become a Jedi."

Brandon nodded, "He also has told me that once I become a full Jedi our conversations will come to an end. I will very much miss that. He has not only taught me unique things about the Force, but I have learned a great deal about friendship with him."

Sam smiled, "Luke has told me about Yoda when he was trained by him. Luke has said that Yoda is more than a Jedi Master, but a true friend. I am glad that the Force allowed you to know him."

Sam gave Brandon a big smile and asked him to tell more about himself.

Brandon smiled back and said, "There is not that much to tell really. Before the house was demolished, I had a lot of books on many different subjects. I had a small collection on coins, stamps, and a good collection on non-sport trading cards."

Sam asked, "How many books did you have?"

Brandon answered, "After counting the 112 years of National Geographic on CD ROM, over 500 e-books, and the book that I put on the shelves, I say I had over 4,000 books in all."

Sam said, "Wow! That is a lot, and you said your life was nothing." She hit him on the arm and said, "That was for thinking so negative about yourself when you had no reason to do so."

Brandon said jokingly, "My left arm will be sore for a week."

Sam smiled, "Good. If you do something like that again, it will hurt worse."

Brandon teased her by asking, "Are all Jedi that violent with their trainees?"

"Corran had to nearly put me over his knees, and give a spanking to keep me from feeling so bad from my predicament. Even though I still have emotions dragging me from time to time, I am a lot better than it looks."

Brandon smiled, "Good to hear it. Just the same please talk to me when you are ready."

Before their plane landed Brandon told more about himself to her.

* * *

Leia was making progress in getting the countries of Earth to work together as one military faction. She knew that it would take time to have this one military unity for Earth's survival. With Luke and the Alliance Generals, she was able to have all the military come together to be trained to fight for the upcoming events if it happened at all.

Leia reminded herself, _"Earth might not be attacked."_ She of course did not want Earth to be attack, but she knew that they need to be prepared just in case. _"Hopefully whatever is out there will be stopped before a threat reaches Earth. _ _I just hope that Earth can be ready in time."_

There is one project that had been put upon her that she was very happy to comply. Since Luke is the high ranking official of the Jedi Council he has gotten Leia to setup a very important event to present to the entire world.

When Leia heard what Luke wanted her to do, she jumped for joy. Leia asked Luke, "When will he be a full Jedi?"

"About the time you get everything ready, Brandon should learn more of what is expected of him. Sam will add those elements to their demonstrations. That also should keep Brandon occupied from not figuring out about the announcement of him being a full Jedi."

"In What Jerry and Barbara had told me about Brandon, he has been so observant before we met him."

"I knew that when we first met him. He accepted what I told him so easily. From what Sam did with the Force in removing his fear of heights from his mind, he was able to conclude that what we all have said was the truth."

"As I continually talk with other governments, I will let them know about this event that we are going to do for Brandon, and I am sure that they all will want to take part in it."

Before letting Leia go, Luke wanted Leia to add Sam to this ceremony.

Leia said, "Great idea. Everyone on Earth will surely want that. After Brandon becomes a full Jedi, they will be the first two Jedi from Earth."

After talking with Luke, Princess Leia got so excited that she immediately called Jerry and Barbara at the mansion in Atlanta, Georgia.

Barbara was the one that answered the phone. After the greetings, Barbara asked, "Do you have anything else for us to do in helping you all?"

Trying to hold her excitement, Leia answered, "Yes I do. I just got finished talking with Luke, and he got me to setup this event. He said it will take time to get everything ready."

Barbara stated, "We will do anything you need from us."

Still holding back her excitement Leia continued, "What I would like for you and your family to do for me is to help in a big presentation that the Jedi Order will be doing." Leia paused to keep her from not sounding excited, "In this presentation that the Jedi Order will be announcing that Brandon is a full Jedi."

Barbara got very excited over what Leia told her. Barbara said, "WOW! That is great! When will it be done?"

Leia excitedly told her that Brandon had to learn a few things more. Sam will be letting him learn these things as they are on their tour. After I finish talking with you, I will talk with Sam, and have Brandon kept busy so he will not expect a single thing."

"Brandon is very observant. It will take all of you to pull it off. Now since he is very strong with the Force, it will be even harder."

Leia said worryingly, "I know. It just might take the complete Jedi Council to cover up these events that we are creating for him. Luke also wants me to present Sam in this as well."

"Great idea, those two will be Earth's first Jedi. I hope that I can tell this to everyone else in the same way you have with me."

Leia smiled, "I know that they will be just as excited as we are now. Give my love to all, bye."

After finishing talking with Barbara, Leia used her Holocron device to contact Sam.

When she got a hold of Sam, Leia asked, "Are you alone?"

Sam said, "Yes I am. I got Brandon to do some things for me in town."

Leia told her the great news.

Sam replied excitedly, "I know Corran just told me about it. Corran was so excited. I think he was talking to me on the moon."

Leia said jokingly, "I know. We met when Luke told me. You are going to have your hands full with him until we all can get this up and ready."

"Have us do a lot of things around the globe. That should keep us not only busy, but it should be able to keep Brandon from knowing about this event. Just remind everyone on Earth to not present this on the open media. We both like to watch the news, and keep up with the current events."

Leia said, "I will start with President Bush. I am glad that he was elected again. I am sure that things would have worked the same if someone else was elected, but I rather deal with someone that I know."

"Keep me posted on this event. I will do my best in keeping Brandon from knowing about this. To keep things a secret from him is harder than communicating with Earth about what we have been doing these past years."

Leia replied, "Tell me about it. I better let you go. My plane is about to land, and I will be talking my head off with everyone. Bye."

"_I have made a difference in someone's life from being taken, and put into slavery."_

Sam cringed over the word slavery.

"_I need to get rid of these emotions about this part of my past. I will not let them dominate me anymore. I am Sam O'Neill, and I am a free person. This part of my past as Brandon has put it is in the history books, and there it will stay."_

With that type of confidence Sam gave out a big smile. She said out loud, "I am home, and I am a free person!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Secret

**Chapter 9: The Big Secret**

When Barbara told everyone at the Mansion the great news, everyone nearly hit the ceiling. Emily and Ben wanted to be a part of their Uncle's ceremony.

Jerry said to them, "When we talk with Leia, I am sure that she will work it out that you two can take a part of it."

Emily said, "I want to be the one that tells Uncle Brandon that he is a Jedi."

Ben said, "I want to escort him on stage."

Barbara asked, "So you two have it all planned out?"

Emily and Ben said, "This is what we want to do for Uncle Brandon.

Christi said, "We all will talk with Leia and the others. I am sure that they can come up with a way for you both to do just as you want. The biggest thing we need to do is to keep this a secret from Uncle Brandon."

Emily asked, "Brandon is not even here. How can we tell him?"

Her mommy looked at her and said, "That is very true, but we want Brandon to be surprised as well as Sam."

Ben replied with excitement, "They will be Earth's first two Jedi Knights. Cool!"

Ben's grandmother said, "It is very exciting. That is why we have to be very careful not to let them know what we are doing. Sam only knows this is for Brandon."

Ben asked, "What can we do to keep this a secret from them?"

His mother answered, "It is true that Brandon is not here, but he will call us from time to time. We need to be careful not to get too excited for what is being done for them."

Ben stated, "I understand. If we act excited as we are now, he will figure out that there is something going on."

Ben grandfather said, "We know how observant Brandon was before he was found in Atlanta by Sam. With his abilities with the Force, he would figure the whole thing out in no time."

Emily said, "I only want to see him excited when I tell him that he is a full Jedi Knight."

Christi said to her daughter, "That is why it is so important to keep this thing a very big secret."

It was Han that came through the door.

He said, "Congratulation everyone. Leia just told me the great news. She wants all of you to meet her in Cairo, Egypt. She is having Sam and Brandon all over Argentina doing all sorts of Jedi presentations. She told me that she will be having this Jedi event in New York City. With everyone working on it, we should have it ready in a few months. I have the Falcon on the front lawn, so if everyone can get packed and ready to go, we can set off."

As everyone was getting packed for the trip, Han showed Emily and Ben around the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

In Argentina, Sam did her best to keep Brandon occupied. She did it in a way that made sense to her as well as Brandon. "We are going to be very busy as we travel throughout Argentina." Sam said, "Since we do not do the same presentation every time, I want something unique and special as we are here in Argentina." What Sam did not state to him is that she wants him to practice on those elements of his Jedi training that he needs to work on in order to become a full Jedi Knight.

As they boarded their private jet, Sam told Brandon the plans that Leia had for them, "Leia has us booked for several cities in Argentina, South America. Our first stop will be in Buenos Aires. We will be staying there for four days. Then we will be going to Cordoba. Leia will have us there for three days. After that we will do a one day show for Bhaia Blanca, Rawson, and Rio Gallegos. Our last stop will be in Rio Grande. There will stay only four days. In all, that will be two weeks."

Brandon asked, "After we are finished in Argentina, where do we go from there?"

"Leia is talking with the Australian government so we can do presentations there. For right now Brandon you need to get some rest. It will take us a few hours to get to Buenos Aires. I will make my report to Leia that we are heading there."

Sam then went on the other side of the plane so not to disturb Brandon while he got some needed sleep. She also used the Force to create sound buffer around Brandon. _"After Argentina, you will need your rest. Leia got me to work you very hard during our stay."_

Sam used her Holocron communication device to get in touch with Leia. "Leia we are heading towards Argentina now. I got Brandon resting until we get there."

Leia replied, "Good work. I called Han to bring the Bowers and the Aarons to Cairo, Egypt. Once they get here, we can work out how we are going to do this presentation for Brandon. We will be having it in New York City."

"After you two finish in Australia, you should be sent to Coruscant. I got you two to control the Stargate on that end. About that time the Alliance and the Jedi will be bringing things back and forth a great deal regarding the military faction here on Earth. I will have Jack with you as well. You two know more about the Stargate program and Earth more than anyone."

"Thanks for having Jack with us. I have not been with Jack in a while. It is going to be hard not having him with me for this month."

Leia smiled, "I know what you mean Sam. Han and I just took time off two weeks ago. I will see if I can get Jack over there to you during your tour. All of you will be in Coruscant for the remaining time during this Jedi business is ready. You and Jack can spend time together then. Most of what you three will do is to regulate the in and out from Coruscant to Earth by means of the Stargate. Simply you three will be in charge of the shipments to Earth. It will be very important that you are there. Being in Coruscant will also give you three a vacation. Even though the job is important, you will not be needed there all the time. You three will be the foreman. I am sure that Brandon would like the vacation as well."

Sam replied, "I do not think that Brandon would mind doing the task that is needed. After the hard work that I will give him with this Jedi tour, I think he would not complain with the light work load."

Leia smiled, "I will have General Davis contact you when everything is ready in New York City."

Sam smiled, "I am getting so excited for him. I wished everything is up and running right now."

Leia commented, "So do I Sam. Hopefully I will have the two of you so busy that time will fly for you."

Sam said, "I better let you go. I will need some rest before we land." _"Brandon I am also very happy that I found you. Not only have I made a difference in your life, but you have made a difference in mine. I will always be there for you no matter what the risk or the cost. You are a very special part of my life. You are not just a friend, but a member of my family." _Sam then went to sleep until their plane landed in Buenos Aires, Argentina.

* * *

As everyone was getting the last of their belongings on board the Millennium Falcon, Han asked Jerry with a smile, "All of you about ready to go?"

Jerry answered, "I think that about does it. I thank you and Leia for giving us the time in staying in Cairo. Even though I am a retired History teacher, I have been fascinated with Egyptology."

Han said, "Too bad that Daniel could not be with us. He could show us things in Cairo that most people in that area would not know a thing about."

Jerry commented, "When this business with the Dark-side is all over, I will ask him to take us back to Cairo, and give us the full grand tour of the place."

After everything was packed and put into the Falcon, Han contacted Leia and said, we are heading to Cairo."

"Great to hear it. A little while ago I was talking to Sam. Hopefully I will have them very busy in Argentina. I will send them to Coruscant with Jack in shipping things we need here on Earth. They know more about Earth and the Stargate Program than any of us, so I think that they would be great for the job."

"It will also keep Brandon off of Earth until everyone can finish with getting this special event, not only for Brandon but for Sam."

Leia said, "I bet that Emily and Ben are very excited."

Han told her what those two have in mind for that event.

Leia smiled, "Wow! That would be perfect for those two to present his full Jedi status to him. I will talk with Luke, Corran, and Mara on how that can be done. After hearing that, I am getting more excited for Brandon."

"Same here. We are not going to do anything if I do not get the Falcon to Cairo. See you later, Han out.

When Leia got finished with speaking with Han, she walked out of her living quarters to meet up with leaders and military personnel.

As she was walking to the briefing room, Leia was thinking that she wished that she could be there with Sam, Jack, and Brandon on Coruscant. _"Getting everyone here to learn our technology is not going to be a simple task. Having everyone on Earth to realize that there are other life forms out there in the universe is nothing when it comes to teaching them something that they have never known about. Even though Earth's technology is technical, they are still very behind us. Everyone is going to have to learn very quickly or Earth will not be prepared for what might happen."_

After reaching the briefing room, Leia found the others were there waiting for her.

With C3PO there to translate for her, she said, "Thank you all for being here. As you have been told, Brandon will be a full Jedi in a few months. I will have both Sam and Brandon sent to Coruscant in a month. Sam told me that she will have him trained on a few more skills before he can even be considered a full Jedi."

"In Coruscant, they will work with the shipping of equipment that the Alliance needs to help train all of you on Earth to learn our technology. I will have Jack with them. Jack and Sam know more about the Stargate than any of us. For the most part the three of them will be taking it easy. While the rest of us gets ready for our possible foes, and at the same time prepare for the first two Earthly Jedi Knights ceremony."

One of the delegates of Cairo asked, "Who will present this to Brandon?"

Leia just smiled, "There is a little girl that asked for that task. This little girl is his niece, Emily Aaron. Ben Aaron, his nephew, wanted to present Brandon to the stage itself."

The same delegate smiled himself, "I cannot see anyone else doing this job. Thank you for sharing this with us."

With the same smile on Leia's face, "Having Brandon Bowers becoming a Jedi at this time is a great boost for moral for everyone. I ask everyone here to make their presentation for both Sam and Brandon."

Everyone agreed to it.

Someone said to Princess Leia, "What our lower technology that we have on Earth, we will make up with our love and dedication that we have for Earth's first two Jedi Knights."

Leia humbly said, "We will all enjoy seeing it. All of us have that same love and dedication for those two. Han will have the Bowers and Aaron family here soon. I got Han to bring them here because this is where we all will work on how we will design this event."

Leia also told them to keep the press quiet about this. "Sam and Brandon keep an eye on the current events. We do not want them to know what is going on. The only thing Sam knows, this is for Brandon. She will get a big surprise for herself."

The leader of Egypt stated, "Since these two children are close to Master Jedi Sam O'Neil, why not have them present something on both of their behalf."

Leia said, "Mr. President that is a very good idea. I will mention that to them when they get here. I am sure they will be very excited to do it. Anyone else has any great ideas, please share it with us."

Just then Luke, Mara, and Corran walked in. Luke said, "I have an idea. After Emily announces that Brandon is a full Jedi, have one of the family members announce both Sam and Brandon as Earth's first Jedi Knights."

Everyone talked among themselves on how excited they were over Luke's suggestion.

Leia allowed everyone to quiet down. She even had to quiet down herself. She was very excited over her brother's suggestion.

Leia stated, "When Han brings them over, I will tell them all what you said Luke."

"After I talked with Han just a few moments ago, I thought about having them do this. Who better could do the job?"

The Egyptian President asked, "Luke Skywalker, when will they arrive?"

"With the Millennium Falcon, they should be landing at the Cairo's Airport in about 15 minutes from now."

Leia reminded them, "Even though I ask the Argentina's government to help keep what we are doing under tight secret, we all need to be careful of what we do and say here."

Mara stated, "With Brandon's skills in observation before he was being trained as a Jedi, he could figure things out very quick. He could figure out what we are up to with his skills of the Force."

The Egyptian President asked, "Will Master Jedi Sam O'Neill be enough to shield Brandon from what we are about to do?"

Corran said, "To be honest I do not think no one person can. There is an old saying, 'Ignorance is bliss.' To keep Brandon ignorant from this is the only way to give him a surprise of his life."

Luke said, "Sorry to change the subject, but the reason for us three being here is that we are ahead of schedule. The Alliance and the Jedi Council has gotten Phase 2 of Military Unity underway."

Leia gave a giant sigh of relief. We will have to come up with some other reason to get Sam and Brandon off Earth."

One of the delegates said, "Since they have been very busy with the Jedi presentations, you could simply send them on a vacation."

Mara sighed, "That would not work. Since we have been telling Brandon how important it would be for him to be trained as a Jedi, he might suspect something."

The same delegate asked, "He is that observant?"

Mara answered, "Yes he is! With his training in using the Force, he can do a lot better than his simple observation skills."

Corran added, "If you want to call his observation skills simple, then yes."

The leader of Egypt said, "Then it might be best to get them off Earth as soon as we can."

Corran replied, "This must be done with care. We must have a very good reason to do so."

Luke continued what he was saying about Earth getting ready for the Ubaids, "Since we have everything from our world to yours, phase 3 is to teach more on our technology to Earth, and to have anyone on Earth that can be trained as a Jedi to have them trained. Sam and Brandon will be the first and only full Jedi of Earth. They will not be the only ones."

The leader of Egypt said, "Having Sam and Brandon's help train these potential Jedi will indeed help bring that concept into a reality. When I saw their presentation they did a few months ago, I was amazed of their skills in using the Force."

Corran said, "Even though I was the one that trained Sam, I am constantly amazed of those two. I can say that Earth is in good hands."

As everyone in the briefing room was constantly talking about the ceremony that will be done for their Earthly Jedi, Han and the others walked into the room.

Leia introduced the Bowers and the Aarons to everyone. They all took there seats near Leia.

Leia said, "Now we can all get down to business in deciding what we want to do in this ceremony."

She looked at the Aarons and the Bowers. She then told them what Luke suggested. Leia continued, "After Brandon's inauguration into the Jedi Order, I believe that Brandon's family should get up on stage and talk a little about Sam and Brandon."

Jerry said, "I suggest that we tell them a little on how they met and so forth. When that is done, we can announce some kind of special relationship as Earth's first Jedi."

Mara stated to Jerry, "I believe that you should be the one that presents that to everyone."

Jerry smiled, "I will do it, thank you Mara."

Mara looked at Emily and Ben. We can work together on what you two will do." Emily and Ben told everyone what they wanted to do.

Mara smiled, "Then that is what we will work on."

Leia smiled, "It looks like we have the personal presentation underway."

Luke said, "Phase One of The Big Secret is in the works. Now Phase two will be every nation coming up with what they want to do for Earth's first two Jedi."

Corran replied, "Phase three will be to compile it all in New York City.

Leia stated, "That will be the easiest part. The Alliance has told me that they will have many cargo ships to be able to carry all that is needed to New York City. So everyone does not need to worry how big your presentation will be. The Alliance will even help put together the dismantlement of your equipment."

The Egyptian leader said, "Princess Leia, on behalf of Earth, we thank you for letting us do this from Sam and Brandon. We will all enjoy doing our best on their behalf."

Emily went to Leia and whispered into her ear, "Are we going to have a party at the mansion for them?"

Leia whispered back, "Yes we are. Your mommy talked with me about that, and she said that she wants you and your brother to help."

Emily immediately looked at her mother and got ever so excited that a six year old could. Leia could not help it to show the biggest smile that she could create.

* * *

As soon as Sam and Brandon's plane landed, Sam woke up. She went to where Brandon was, and use the Force to remove the sound shield that she created around him.

"It is time to wake up!"

Brandon tried to wake up from his deep sleep, "I need more sleep."

Sam smiled, "So do I. Once we get to our hotel rooms that Leia got booked for us, we can do that."

Brandon said jokingly, "We get to sleep on real beds. I forgot what that feels like."

"Get up you."

As Brandon got up and walked a bit, he stated, "Sam I think you need to use the Force to help me walk straight."

"You are walking straight."

Brandon replied, "Then use the Force to stop everything from jumping around."

Sam chuckled, "You will make it sleepy head." When they both got out of the warm airplane, they both got an awakening. The temperature was very cold that evening.

Brandon said, "Okay, I am awake."

Since they did not bring any warm appeal with them, they had to use the Force to keep them warm until they were able to get to their hotel rooms.

As they walked a few blocks, they came across a police chase. They immediately followed pursuit after the car that the police were chasing.

The car that was being chased was about to hit a small child on a tricycle. With the Force Brandon ran like a flash of light. He took both the tricycle and the child to safety.

The mother was nearby, and thanked him for his rescue.

Using the Force once more, Brandon said to the mother, "I was glad to do it. If you will excuse me, I will stop these mad men."

Brandon took off once again like the wind.

Brandon got in front of the car and turned on both blades of his lightsaber. Seeing this, the driver stopped immediately. All the passengers ran out of the car as quickly as they could.

Brandon saw four officers going after two of the passengers. The Force told him that Sam was going after the other, so he was left with the driver.

Brandon looked at the driver running ever so fast.

Brandon said, "All too easy." Brandon saw two big barrels of cooking grease that apparently a restaurant was going to dispose of sitting nicely on an open truck bed.

Brandon used the Force to empty the contents of those barrels right in front of the criminal. The results of the grease caused the criminal to slide as fast as he was running right smack into a wall of a building.

Brandon used the Force once again to give the police officers room so they can quickly apprehend the criminal by moving the grease out of their way.

One of the police officers approached Brandon.

He then turned off his lightsaber, and put it back on his belt.

He did not have to use the Force to understand the officer. He spoke English, "Thank you two for your help, and for you saving that little girl's life. That little girl is my daughter.

Brandon bowed at the officer and said, "I am glad that I was able to do it."

The officer continued, "If there is any way I can repay you, please tell me."

Brandon looked at the criminal in handcuffs as he was taken to a police car. Brandon said, "The only thing I want is for that criminal to be prosecuted to the fullest of the law for what he could have done."

The only thing that the officer did was to give Brandon a bow, and quietly left.

The criminal that Sam was after was already captured by the police.

Sam said, "Good work."

Sam saw a little frustration in him.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

Brandon smiled, "It just angers me that a little child was about to be killed because of criminals like those."

Sam smiled back, "It was lucky for her that you were there to save her."

Brandon smiled back, "Let's go to our hotel rooms so we can get some more rest before we present another spectacular Jedi performance.

Sam said, "Unless someone else needs our help, we are going to do just that."

When they got to the hotel, Sam introduced themselves and stated that Princess Leia had booked rooms for them.

The desk clerk replied, "One moment please."

Behind the desk the clerk was looking for something. He appeared to have found it. He gave a small envelope to Sam. It had writing on it.

It said, "Give to Sam O'Neill. Sam opened the small envelope. Sam pulled out the contents in the envelope and it read, "Please call me when you can, Leia."

The clerk then gave them the keys to their rooms. They had rooms across the hall from each other.

Sam told him, "You get the sleep you need Brandon. I will wake you when it is time for us to go."

Sam watched Brandon closed his door. She then used the key to open her room. When she got inside, she closed the door and locked it.

After putting the keys on the table beside the bed, she pulls the chair from the table, and sat in it. Sam grabbed her Holocron device to get in touch with Leia.

Sam said, "We have just arrived at the hotel."

Sam told her about helping the police after they walked from their plane.

Leia said, "Wow. Good work."

Leia told Sam what was going on except for her surprise that was in store for her.

Sam replied, "Since you got everything moved from your world to ours, I can see the problem you have in getting us off Earth. I sure there will be something that we can do off world that will not get Brandon thinking any differently. After I am finished talking with you, I will talk to Jack. I am sure that he can come up with something."

"I am sure that we all can figure out something. After the hard work you will be having in South America, I am sure that you two will not complain one bit."

Sam replied, "If I can get a full night sleep, then we can do our part in helping all of you with Earth. Everyone needs to fully understand what the Jedi Knights are, and what we can do with the Force."

"You are doing that Sam. Now you get in touch with your husband, and get that rest you deserve."

Sam thanked her and pressed a button on her Holocron device. Sam then turned it on again to contact Jack. When Jack appeared, Sam replied, "Hi love."

Jack asked, "How are things with you?"

Sam told him where they were and what she told Leia"

Jack stated, "I will do what I can in helping you two in doing something off world. Corran and Mara have told me that Brandon has wanted to do something useful. He believes that doing something productive with what he has learned from you all will make a big difference."

Sam replied, "I know about that. I still do not think it would be a good idea. If he is out in the open, he could get hurt. The Jedi and Earth need him."

Jack stated, "You know that sometime you have to get in the hot zone. If Brandon is this ready to become a Jedi, then he needs to put what you and everyone else has taught him to the test."

"I think Brandon's Jedi training falls in a different category."

Jack was quiet for a few seconds and said, "He knows the stakes. Even though he has given everyone his all, he is still human."

Sam replied, "We all know that. I am about to think I have reached my limit."

Jack said calmly, "I am also been worried about you. I know that you are a Jedi and all, but you are still dealing with your issues of what happen to you before you were trained as a Jedi."

Sam told Jack, "I think that being Brandon's Jedi Master is helping me in a lot of ways. We talked about that on the plane. He made me realize that I have made a difference in his life."

Jack replied, "You have made a difference in your life as well. When you release all the emotions that you had buried in you, then you will see it as well."

Sam smiled "Thanks Jack. I promise that I will share with you once I start to remember."

Jack stated, "You will remember Sam. You also sound exhausted."

Before letting Jack go, Sam asked Jack a favor, "I want to give Brandon something special for him at the private party. He told me about all the books he had. They were destroyed with the house. I would like to get at least the books he told me about. If you can find out from his parents what other books he had, then you can get them as well." Sam told all that Jack needed to know.

Jack said, "I will do what I can. A good many of these books are out of print, but I will see what I can do."

Sam replied, "Do your best Jack. Also tell Christi and the rest that we will help pay for this private party. Brandon's parents had indeed lost a great deal, and I am sure they would want to do their best to have the greatest party for him."

"I will let them know. I am sure they will be very grateful."

Sam said sympathetically, "Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I need to get some sleep."

Jack replied, "Good night Sam." When Sam turned off her Holocron communication device, she placed it near her room key. She got ready for bed. When she finally lay down, she went fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Jedi in Argentina

**Chapter 10: Jedi in Argentina**

Sam allowed Brandon to sleep until mid-morning. She wanted to rehearse with him on some new skill that he needed to know that she wanted to present in this first presentation. Sam went to his door, and knocked repeatedly.

When he opened the door he was already dressed, and ready for their rehearsal. Sam smiled, "Good you were up."

"Thanks for letting me sleep in. I needed the rest."

Sam gave a wicked grin, "After I am through with you… you need it for sure."

Brandon raised his eye brows and said, "Remember do not give into the Dark-side. Someone can get hurt, like me."

They both laughed.

As they walked out of the hotel, Sam said, "When we start our rehearsal, I want to teach you something about the Force. I want to teach you about creating illusions. Creating illusions is something that a Jedi uses to either prevent a fight, or get away from one if it is too much to handle. Illusions for some can be over powered."

"That means that only illusions work on the weak minded?

Sam answered, "Yes for the most part, but for a short time it can work just enough to get out of something very quickly. Think of an illusion as a distraction. A distraction can be used for other things than just the two I mentioned. For instance, on last night's police chase. If you did not use those two grease barrels, you could have easily used the Force to create an illusion to keep that criminal from running."

"I see. I could have simply made that criminal think that a T-Rex was after him, and have him run towards me?"

Sam answered, "That is right. He or the whole city could have seen it. It is up to you on how you present the illusion."

Brandon said seriously, "I can see the potential problem with it. I take it that Jedi Knights do not like to do this sort of thing often?"

"No they do not. Like I said before sometimes you have to do it for a better alternative. It is also good for presentations."

Brandon asked, "I wondered if Jedi Knights ever had to do presentations before?"

"Luke told me that when the Jedi and the Alliance starting to find the scattered Jedi after Palpatine was destroyed, they had to do the same thing we are doing now. Some of these worlds were like Earth. They thought that they were the only one in the universe."

"Lucky for Earth, we are Jedi from Earth. That helps us help Earth realize that all what we have said since Leia, General Hammond, and General Davis stated was the complete truth."

Brandon smiled, "I am very happy that Daniel found all that information on the ancient Jedi. If he did not, Earth could have been easily been taken over by the Goa'uld or whomever is out there that wants to destroy all Jedi Knights."

"Having Yoda tell you more have helped as well. When Luke and the other Jedi had to do their presentations, they did it for simple communication. We are doing it for Earth's survival."

Brandon said enthusiastically, "Whatever is out there, we will confront it before it reaches Earth. With the SGC doing scouting reports, and everyone doing their part, I do not believe that Earth is in any potential danger."

Sam sighed, "I hope you are right my friend."

Brandon said reassuringly, "You and the rest of SG1 saved Earth several times without anyone noticing it. With the help of everyone, we all can protect Earth before any direct danger comes to us."

They walked a good bit before they reached their destination. They were greeted by one of the President's work force. She introduced herself as Tina Slavicsek.

Tina said, "I first want to say that the President of Argentina is very thankful for your help last night. The four criminals that you help the police capture were drug runners. The President also heard that you help save a little girl. That little girl is well known by nearly everyone in Buenos Aires. We are very happy that she did not die by the hands of these four criminals. Let me show you around the place. I am sure that you want to start on practicing on your rehearsals before the show."

After the tour of the building, they came to the last destination, the stage on where they will be doing the show. The stage was outside. This allowed for a bigger seating area.

Tina told them, "This is the biggest theater we have in Buenos Aires. A lot of events that are too numerous to count were performed here."

Brandon smiled at her, "You keep it very clean. It looks like this place is brand new."

Tina said, "We all take pride in keeping this place looking its best."

Tina paused a moment and asked, "Before I leave you to practice your show, is there anything I can do for you?"

Sam answered with a smile, "No thanks. I think we can handle it from here."

Tina then left them to their rehearsals.

* * *

At the mansion, in Atlanta, Georgia, everyone was working on decorating the place for Sam and Brandon's private party. They first had to plan out all that needed to be done.

Corran, Mara, and the others told Christi not to worry on how much it would cost. Mara told her, "Christi everyone that knows Sam and Brandon wants to give those two the best private party ever. Since you are the one that wants to cater to all of this, let only your imagination be your limit."

Christi smiled, "I only have just a few months to get this together. If I used my imagination completely, I could be working on this forever. I love to design things."

Mara smiled back, "That is why we are very happy that you are doing this."

Han and Chewbacca came into the main hall of the mansion where Christi and Mara were.

Han said, "We got the gifts for Sam and Brandon."

Christi smiled, "For the time being please put them in Brandon's bed room. It should hold them. Once I have this place fixed up, I will have them put on the main table."

Mara asked, "Han has those books that Sam ordered for Brandon come in?"

Han answered, "I was told that they will be all delivered right here at the mansion in about a month."

Christi replied, "Great! It will take the builders that long to finish the library. Chewie growled. Han answered him, "The Jedi books will be here too, pal. Luke has made sure that they are with those books that are arriving."

Emily came in from playing in her room.

She saw everyone and said, "Can I help with getting things ready for Uncle Brandon and Sam?"

Chewie told her that she can help unload the gifts into Brandon's room. Chewie also told her that all the books that Brandon lost with the house destruction will be replaced with new ones."

Emily smiled, "I know. Mara told me what Sam has done for him."

Chewie also told Emily that there will be a set of Jedi books for Brandon as well.

Emily said with excitement, "I did not know that." Emily looked at Mara.

Mara smiled at Emily, "I did not know it either until just now. I am sure that Brandon will love it."

"I know he will."

Emily went with Chewbacca to unload the gifts. When they came back to the others, Jack and Dentralla was talking with Han.

Jack looked at Emily and said, "Getting excited.

"I have been excited."

Jack smiled, "I am as well."

Dentralla growled at Jack. He turned and looked at Dentralla and said, "Thanks for reminding me about that."

Jack looked at the others and said, "I talked with Sam a little while ago, and they are rehearsing their Jedi show in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Sam said when they got there they helped the police capture four criminals. Brandon also saved a young girl from almost being killed during the police chase."

"Brandon stopped the driver after he saved the girl. He emptied two large barrels of grease that a restaurant was going to dispose of to cause this criminal to slide and ram into a building."

Han said, "Alright! Good for him."

Dentralla committed with a growl.

Emily replied back to her, "Dentralla I think everyone wants to rip his arms off for nearly killing that little girl."

Emily asked Jack, "How did they stop the car?"

Jack answered, "After Brandon saved the little girl, Sam told me that Brandon zipped several feet in front of their car, and turned on his lightsaber. The driver immediately stopped the car, and all four of them took off."

Mara smiled and said to Emily, "When you get a Jedi upset about something like that, there is only one option.

Emily smiled back, "It seemed that they did not give up the easy way."

Mara nearly laughed, "No they did not."

As everyone was chatting away, Christi was finishing editing on her notebook computer on the design that she wanted to have done with their private party. She showed the design to all of them. After they all saw it, they were getting more excited for the event to start.

Jack said, "Dentralla and I can gather up the equipment that you will need. Sam wanted me to make sure that we will pay for half of this party. The other half you can pay on Sam's behalf."

Christi thanked both of them for helping pay for the party. Jack and Dentralla took off for the supplies.

Christi then looked at Mara and said, "While those two are after those things, we can do our part."

Han said, "Chewie and I will stay here with the children." Knowing that the children were in good hands, they took off for town.

* * *

In Buenos Aires, Sam and Brandon was eating lunch. Brandon had to do the talking because the waiter spoke German.

They got their orders filled promptly. After they finished eating, they had some time to kill. As they walked towards the theater, they did some site seeing.

As they were walking, Sam said, "Brandon you are right. My life has turned for the better from being taken away, and being turned into a slave. Because of my life now, I had never visited this much of Earth. If I did go to other countries in the past, it was mainly spent on some kind of Air Force Base. I have never been able to really see what is out there until now."

Brandon smiled, "Same here. I might have complained about my life being dull and not amounting that much, but if it was different, you all would not have found me in Atlanta, Georgia. We can never see the big picture of our lives, but the results can be rewarding if we only take life one day at a time. We all need to take life as it is given to us. I can tell you from experience that is not easy as it looks, but if I did not hold fast to my life, it is no telling what it would be right now. It is a great chance I would not be as I am today. I am very grateful that my life was dull and boring before I met you all from a galaxy far, far, away."

"_Only if the Jedi Council could have heard what Brandon just said. If they knew that he thought this way, he would have been a full Jedi from the start. There is a lot more to being a Jedi then just using the Force and a lightsaber."_

Buenos Aires was a big city. It had about everything a city could have.

Sam said, "What I like about doing our presentations in a big city like Buenos Aries is that we nearly have a vacation just exploring the place."

"I know. That is why I did not express too much emotion to Leia about being in larger cities. I was afraid she will get us to do more."

Sam smiled, "I think that Leia realized that we did have fun. I believe that is why she has been sending us to bigger cities more often."

As the two were walking, they chatted a little. Sam talked about how she felt being ripped from her own life and put into slavery. Sam still could not get herself to remember about being a slave. The hurt was still too great.

"It appears that you four as SG1 were more than just comrades at arms."

Sam smiled, "We became real close. In the type of work we did with the SGC, one could not help in getting close."

"That is why you are hurting so much. After a time, you thought you would never see them again."

Sam was quiet for a time.

Brandon simply gave her a hug. He said softly to her, "You are here now, and you are with them. You also have a great deal more."

Sam smiled and thanked him for his support.

* * *

While everyone was working on the behalf of the two Earthly Jedi Knights, General Davis has been sending all the SG teams on scouting reports to find all they can about the Ubaids and the Goa'uld.

General Davis also wanted to make sure that the Goa'uld was not planning anything. Having attacks from the Ubaids and the Goa'uld would be too much to handle. General Davis told his teams to find out all they can. He even asked the Jaffa to help find anything about what the Goa'uld is doing. If anyone could find out about the Goa'uld, it was the Jaffa.

Just then Jack called General Davis on his Holocron device. Jack asked, "How are things there?"

General Davis answered, "We are very busy. As you are helping with the private party for our two Earthly Jedi Knights, please stop by the pharmacy. Get me the largest bottle of aspirin that you can get."

Jack replied, "One of those busy days at the office. After Dentralla and I are finished in getting the sup plies, we will stop by the SGC."

Just as General Davis finished talking with Jack, Bratac and Teal'c walked into his office.

Bratac said, "General, at of this moment, the Goa'uld have been very quiet. I do not know what that means, but since they have been quiet for this long, I have to say that they have nothing to do with Earth. I strongly suggest that we need to concentrate on these Ubaids. I have scouting parties monitoring the area. If the Goa'uld does start something, they should know about it. Word will reach me/the SGC."

General Davis thanked them for their help. He said, "President Obama wants to have the Stargate out in the public. He does not want it out into the public if there is great danger. I might sound paranoid, but I want to know what is going on with the Goa'uld before I send anything of the SGC up on the surface."

Teal'c said, "Having the Stargate on the surface should make little difference as far as the security is concerned."

General Davis said, "I will talk about that with the President. I will also talk with Princess Leia. I am sure that we can have some of the Alliance guarding the Stargate for a short time if it is brought to the surface. I thank you both for your help. If the Goa'uld does pop up there heads, please let me know."

Bratac replied, "I will General. I have to admit, I hope that this is the end of the Goa'uld."

General Davis smiled, "I agree!"

Both Bratac and Teal'c left the General to his work.

"_Having the Stargate on the surface should make little difference as far as the security is concerned."_

General Davis asked to himself out loud, "Why is the Stargate down here after it has been public?"

General Davis then picked up the red phone. After someone answered on the other end, General Davis said, "Please give me the President. Tell him that General Davis wants to speak with him."

After waiting for a few minutes, "This is President Obama. What can I do for you General Davis?"

General Davis told the President the conversation that he had with Bratac and Teal'c. General Davis also asked the same question, "Why is the Stargate still down here?"

President Obama answered, "General that is a very good question. If you think that moving the Stargate is the best thing to do, then it should not be down there anymore. The Jedi thinks that we have too much security on our Stargate. If that is the case, then we should take the IRIS off the Stargate. I do not think that the IRIS would stop the Dark-side or these Ubaids anyway. If you want a second opinion, talk with Jack O'Neill. He knows more about the Stargate then any of us. Since the thing is out in the open, you can talk with anyone else that might give great advice on moving the Stargate to the surface."

General Davis said, "Jack said he will be down this way after he and Dentralla gets the supplies for their private party for our two Earthly Jedi Knights."

President Obama said, "I am glad to see everything is running great on that end."

Before letting the President go, General stated, "Thank you for your time, sir. I will at least talk with Jack about this."

"What you asked me was a very tough decision. I am glad I have the right man for the job in running the SGC."

They both hanged up, and General Davis immediately ran out of his office to see if Bratac and Teal'c were still on the base.

The General founded them in the mess hall.

General Davis told them that he just talked with the President, and said that he might consider moving the Stargate to the surface. He mentioned to Bratac about what the Jedi have been saying all along about the IRIS.

Bratac replied, "I do not think that having the IRIS up anymore is needed. Once my people finds out anything about any Goa'uld activity then you can start using it. Right now it is like having a locked door on one of your toilets just to keep it clean."

General Davis asked, "It was getting that bad?"

Bratac smiled, "I am afraid so my friend."

"Before I move the Stargate, I want to at least hear what Jack has to say about moving it. He will be down here later.

* * *

Jack and Dentralla finally arrived back at the mansion. He had his big truck full of tables, chairs, and many other items that Christi had in mind.

Jack and Dentralla had the tables set up pretty much how Christi had it on her drawing. They put the other items somewhere out of the way.

They left to go to the SGC. They took one of the Alliance's shuttle craft to get to the SGC quicker. It only took them only an hour and a half to finally arrive in the General's office.

The General smiled at them when they entered.

"Good to see you two. I have been talking with several other people on the matter that I want your opinion on Jack."

"What is the problem?"

"What I have been thinking about is moving the Stargate on the surface."

General told him what the President said, and what Bratac and Teal'c has said about moving it. "Jack I am also considering not using the IRIS anymore unless I hear that the Goa'uld are in action again." General Davis committed with a smile.

Jack smiled back, "Since our first trip through the Stargate, I cannot see us using it without the IRIS."

Dentralla growled. Jack said, "Dentralla was saying that she is happy when it is moved to the surface. It is closed up in here."

General Davis looked at the Wookie and said, "I am about to feel the same way. After talking about this to Luke and Corran, I feel excited to see the Stargate up on the surface."

Jack replied, "If the Stargate is going to be public, then it should be where the public is located. If those Goa'uld do decide to put their heads through our Star gate I will personally shoot them."

* * *

Sam and Brandon finished with their shows in Buenos Aires and Cordoba. This time they were both very tired.

Brandon said, "Either we need to cut down our act, or we need to stop visiting the cities we have our shows. I am dead."

"I thought I smelt something."

Brandon smiled, "Smarty pants Jedi."

"Even though it is very exhausting, it is helping Earth understand what the Jedi is all about, and what they can do on Earth's behalf.

"That is true."

Brandon fell asleep. Sam shortly followed.

When their plane arrived at Bahia Blanca, a sealed envelope was handed to Sam. Two words were written on it, "From Jack."

Sam quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. It said:

Dear Sam,

You are not going to believe this, but with the help of the Alliance the Stargate is now officially open to the public. What I mean is the Stargate is on the surface in Arizona. It is located on the outskirt on the Arizona desert. The Alliance also helped with the expenses. The Stargate is now running on solar power with a charged generator for extra power when needed."

"Do to this help, the Stargate price tag for running it went from millions to thousands of dollars. It could even be less. The Asgards are also helping with the expenses. I am happy to see that others can see what we have seen over the years. Only good things can come from all of this. I am sure of it. Earth can now explore what is out there, and see for themselves that Earth is not the only one out there. The Stargate is now officially a universal transport for everyone on Earth.

Love,

Jack

XOXOXO

Sam was about to faint after she read the letter. After quickly gaining her composure, she handed Brandon the letter.

Brandon said, "WOW! Great news, Jack put an extra XO at the end of the message.

Sam jokingly backhanded Brandon on his left arm.

"I see there is more to this note."

Brandon acted like he was studying the note very hard.

"They moved the Stargate."

Sam laughed, "Very good. Can you walk and chew bubble gum at the same time, or do you need the Force to help you?"

Brandon looked with complexity, "I never tried that."

They both laughed.

Brandon smiled, "What do you think about the Stargate being moved?"

"It is not hard to believe, but it is hard to take in. For so many years not only has the Stargate Program been top secret, but it has been underground from the very beginning."

Brandon replied, "I do not know about the Stargate as all of you do, but I can say this, what has just happen with the Stargate, Earth will not be the same.' Only great things are yet to come. The television show Star Trek states that the space is the final frontier. I can rightfully say now that space is not just a frontier, but a beginning of how everyone on Earth will live from this time forward. Space is an adventure that can be fully explored. With our new allies, we can grow and learn many things. Earth is not alone in the universe. Earth will be a part of it."


	11. Chapter 11 Earth and the Universe

**Chapter 11: Earth and the Universe**

Jack stayed with the new SGC in Arizona for a while. He was thinking of Earth's future, but he was not in the same way that Brandon was thinking. Jack was thinking about Earth's survival.

Since the Stargate is now on the surface, he had an idea that the people of Earth might need to be evacuated before the Ubaids decide to attack the Jedi here on Earth. Jack knew that it would not be a simple task. He surely did not want to cause a panic.

Earth had finally believed that there is a Stargate Program, and there is life in other worlds in countless galaxies. Jack wanted to present his ideas without everyone thinking that he was overreacting.

He could not think of any other way but to just come straight out with his idea. _"Sugar coating it will not work. If the Ubaids are going to attack Earth, then the safety of everyone is a big concern."_

He took off to find General Davis. As Jack was walking around, he saw families getting ready to visit different places. _"These people are going to love it out there. I do not know where they are going, but I know that they will enjoy every minute of it as all of us have done."_

When Jack found General Davis, he saw him with the Governor of Arizona. He stopped several feet from them. Jack was getting a little nervous about approaching the subject to the General.

As expected, General Davis called Jack over to meet the Governor. After the greetings took place, General Davis saw that Jack was concerned about something.

General Davis smiled, "What can I do for you Jack?"

Jack answered politely, "When you get a chance, I would like to talk to you about something."

General Davis knew that Jack wanted to talk in private. General excused himself and took Jack to a private area.

"What is on your mind Jack?"

Jack told him his concerns if the Ubaids did decide to attack the Jedi on Earth.

"These Ubaids might not even attack Earth at all, but I do see why you are concern."

Jack calmly said, "All that I ask is to have a plan just in case of the worst. If nothing happens, then the plans will simply be trashed. I was first reluctant to even mention this, but you know me, I do not like to wait until the last minute on anything."

"What you did was the right thing. For the time being let this be between us."

Jack agreed, "We do not have to evacuate everyone on Earth, but what we can evacuate will be a start in the right direction."

"I have had many reports from the SGC teams, but there is nothing on the Ubaids, Goa'uld, or any other threats."

Jack commented, "I hope it stays that way."

To change the subject quickly, General Davis asked Jack, "How is the private party going on?"

"Christi has everything perfect. You need to sneak out there one time and see the place. I do not think that Royal Family in England could have done a better job. I cannot wait for that day to start."

General Davis smiled, "I know what you mean. I am no Jedi, but I know that these two Jedi are very special to Earth. I am no visionary either. Just the same, I can see that these two Jedi will change the way everyone will live no matter where they are. If we do have to evacuate, everyone on Earth, they will look up to these two with the utmost respect. How I know this because I am one of them."

"Since Sam became a Jedi, only great things have happen to Earth. In the back of my mind, I saw this when I first knew that she was a Jedi Knight."

"I knew this from the first time I saw her at the SGC when it was under Cheyenne Mountain."

General Davis looked at Jack for a moment, "Does this mean that you are able to use the Force?"

"I do not know, but what happened to me before the SG1 team finally met Sam in a galaxy far, far away, I have been wondering about that. Sam meant to talk to me about my dream or whatever it was when I told Brandon about it. The Force had to be the one that gave me that vision."

"Had you had any other things happen to you that you could not explain?"

Jack answered, "Not yet. I do not think it works like that. Brandon has been strong with the Force from the beginning. It was not until we found him that he started to use the Force."

"As far as Brandon knows, I have been told that he has been very observant even before Sam trained him to be a Jedi. It might be the Force all along that gave him this powerful observation ability." General Davis paused for a moment to allow Jack to ponder this. "What I am saying that you can be strong with the Force because you saw something in a galaxy far, far, away. When you have time with Sam, I strongly suggest that you talk to her about this. If you are able to become a Jedi, then you should start your training in becoming one. Even at your age Jack, you can do it."

"I will talk to her about this. If I do become a Jedi as you say, please do not call us the JK1 team."

General Davis smiled, "You spoiled the surprise I had for you three."

* * *

As Christi, Mara, and Mirax worked on the private party at the mansion, they were talking about the Stargate being sent to the surface.

Christi stated, "It took them long enough to bring the Stargate to the surface. They should have done that right off."

Mirax replied, "I agree with you, but I understand why they did not right after Princess Leia spoke. Too much information all at once might scare more than getting them to understand the truth. I believe that the Stargate should have not been a secret in the first place. It really did not take Earth that long to get comfortable with beings from other worlds. Earth now has been very excited to travel to different worlds. The local newspaper has said that more than the majority wants to go through the Stargate. They all want to see what is out there. That tells me that the United States Government did not need to have the Stargate Program a secret."

Mara commented, "General Hammond did state that it was a mistake in keeping the Stargate Program a secret."

Christi said surprisingly, "I remember that. I was even a little shocked to hear that from the one that was in charge of the SGC at the beginning. Hopefully now that our government will learn that keeping secrets like these are futile. As Brandon states from time to time, 'Time will tell, it always does.'"

Mirax stated, "If so, that is a good sign of maturity, but I wonder if Earth is yet mature." Mirax realized that she spoke to openly. Mirax continued sympathetically, "Christi I am sorry to be talking bad about Earth. . ."

Christi stopped her and smiled, "I know that you were not being ugly about it all. I am sure to your way of life we seem immature. From what I have seen on Coruscant, I have to agree with you. I also have seen that we are learning. Some of the government officials might have more to learn, but the people of the United States of America have learned a great deal. When we went to other countries here on Earth, I saw that those people have learned a lot as well."

Mara smiled, "Your family is very kind and open minded. It is a shame that you all cannot be Jedi. It is amazing that Brandon can be so strong in the Force and the rest of you are not able to use the Force. As you might know already being a Jedi is more than using a lightsaber and the Force. A Jedi are a group that puts knowledge at the most important thing in life. We use the Force to enhance that drive to learn. We also use the Force to keep the peace. You and your family have the same ideas as the Jedi Knights have. I think that this is why Brandon is able to be a Jedi."

Mirax smiled, "Even though Brandon is the only one that can use the Force, all of you are family to us. That is why we are here helping you with this private party. We know that Sam is part of your family. We are happy that she is being noticed with Brandon's inauguration. Sam has been through a lot before she has been a Jedi. She was kidnapped during one of the SGC missions. She was a slave for a time. I am not sure how long, but to Sam it had to be a life time. Saying she went through hell would be an understatement. When her SG1 friends finally met up, her pain nearly hit the roof. It was a combination of shock that she would never see them again, and then seeing them again. She also felt hurt that they could not rescue her."

Mirax paused a bit. After composing herself, "Excuse me for a moment. Why I am so emotional about Sam wellbeing is that my husband trained her to be a Jedi. We both knew something special would come out of Sam. We also understood how she felt. We have known too many that been slaves. Only the strongest survive. Sam survived. That is not why we think Sam was special. Even though I am not able to use the Force, I saw in her that she was capable of great things. I guess I have seen so many Jedi through the years. I do not know why I saw that in Sam, but she has proven me right."

Christi replied sympathetically, "If I went through slavery, I would hold some of those emotions inside me because I could never forget something like that. Whatever else Sam went through had to be at least that horrible. I take it that Sam is over most of the pain and suffering since she is not a Dark Jedi?"

Mara said, "That what worried us for a time. It is very easy for a Jedi Apprentice to turn to the Dark-side with that type of emotional baggage. Sam held on. She was tempted as all Jedi Apprentice can be. We are very grateful that she did not turn toward the Dark-side."

Christi thanked all of them in sharing this with her, "If an opportunity comes, I will let Sam know that she can comfy in all of us if she wants to share her feelings on this matter. If I know my brother, he has already talked with her about this issue. With his great ability of observation, he has the gift of helping others in matters like this."

Mirax replied, "Christi I do hope so. When we first saw Sam training Brandon, I told my husband that training Brandon would do something like that for Sam. I strongly believe when Brandon does become a full Jedi, those two will be together."

Mara smiled, "What knowledge Brandon has learned from this pastor-teacher of his, I can believe he knows what love is all about. I also believe that Sam and Brandon are meant to be together as Earth's first two Jedi Knights."

* * *

Since the word was spreading like wildfire about Sam and Brandon, General Davis had a great idea. He shared this with Princess Leia.

Leia said in amazement, "That is a great idea. If evacuating non-military and non-Jedi personnel is needed, then those two can make it easier by having everything prepared on Coruscant. I hope that evacuation is not needed."

"I hope we do not either. There are over 6 billion people on this planet. I do not even know if the Stargate can handle that many. I know that we are not planning to move that many at one time. To move a thousand is a great number."

Leia smiled, "I have confidence in your abilities to do whatever is needed."

It was Luke that contacted Sam. Luke told her, "Sam we are going to have to cut your tour short. Jack and General Davis have been thinking about planning an evacuation of Earth if the Ubaids decide to attack Earth. I thought best to get you two on Coruscant to help the Alliance with an evacuation system there. When the SGC starts moving some of Earth's people, then it would be an easy task to put them commendations, or move them to whatever planet needed."

Sam said, "This had to be Jack's idea. I am going to have to see if he is able to use the Force."

Luke asked, "Does he do this often?"

Sam answered, "Not only does he come up with great ideas like this one, but he has the ability to see through it all, and knows what is truly going to happen. He has done this a number of times. It also saved the SG1 lives and Earth. After discussing that vision he mentioned to Brandon that time, I am beginning to see Force potential in him."

Luke said, "Let me know what you find out. See you two at the new SGC, Luke out."

Sam and Brandon were site seeing before Luke contacted Sam about their new assignment.

Sam caught up with Brandon. "Luke canceled our tour. The Jedi Council has another assignment for us." She also told him who suggested it.

Brandon said, "You might be right about Jack. What is interesting is that no Jedi have seen Force potential in him?

"What does that have to do with it? Not all Jedi potentials are always known by another Jedi when they walk pass them. I found you because you are very strong in the Force. When we meet up with Jack, we can find out."

Brandon asked, "How?"

Sam answered, "By using the Force. I said that a person will not be noticed like a neon sign, but a Jedi can use the Force to see if others have the ability to use the Force. A shield of some sort could also be keeping Jack from easily being detected in being Force sensitive."

Sam explained that Jack was endowed with knowledge of this race called the Ancient during the beginning of the SGC. "It is possible that whatever was put in his mind could be protecting Jack in a different way than the Tok'ra has been."

Brandon said, "That is very interesting. Jack might be simple using the Force without knowing it when he is confronted with heavy thought. That could be the way the ancient Jedi used the Force in the beginning."

Sam asked excitedly, "You are saying that Jack is simply acting like an ancient Jedi?"

"It makes more since to me than a random element."

When they got to the airport where their plane was located, they looked for the pilot. Sam finally found him. They both approached him. Sam told him that the tour has been canceled, and they are needed at the new SGC.

The pilot smiled, "I just got the plane fueled and ready to go."

During their flight, they slept. Whatever was needed of them, they knew that they would need to be fully rested to handle their new assignment.

This assignment was not needed. The Alliance has been dealing with this sort of thing for years. Earth simply needed those two off the planet, so they would not find out about "the big secret."

After several hours of flight, they landed at the airport. When they got there, they were greeted by Jack. As Sam and Jack were hugging and kissing one another, Brandon used the Force to see if Jack was able to use the Force. He did find something very interesting. Not only was Jack able to use the Force, but there was something very unique about it.

Brandon said to Jack with a smile, "It is good to see you again. We are also amazed that the Stargate has been moved."

Jack replied, "I am still bewildered about the whole thing, and I have been with the Stargate the entire time."

Neither one of them mention about Jack being Force sensitive even though they both found the same thing about Jack. It was not that they wanted to simply wait for a better time to tell him. They did not know how to tell him. They were too bewildered to come up with a way to say anything. Since Sam knew more about this then Brandon, she could not simply say it even to herself.

What they both found out about Jack uniqueness in the Force was that the Ancient have been part of the ancient Jedi Knights. She felt in the Force that they were responsible somehow in having this machine that Daniel said was the Force.

Whatever was going on with Jack, it appears that he will become a Jedi. The kind of Jedi will be determined as things start to unfold for him. There is one thing that is for sure why Jack had been coming up with things lately were due to his ability to use the Force. Earth might have more than just two important Jedi to deal with."

Sam smiled at Jack, "I am glad to be with you. I want to stay with you for a good long time."

When they got to the new SGC, Sam saw Dentralla. They were both excited to see each other. The DHD operator dialed in for Coruscant to let them leave Earth, so everyone can get this giant project in celebrating their first two Jedi Knights. When the wormhole was established all four of them went through the Stargate.


	12. Chapter 12 Origin of the Force

**Chapter 12: Origin of the Force**

When they got to Coruscant, they were all greeted by Mon Mothma. "It is great to see you all. Please let me take you to your rooms. I am sure that you want some rest before you start."

They all walked to the transport. When they got in, Mon Mothma said with a smile, "In fact the only thing you all will be doing is reading some forms and signing your name on things. I deliberately lied to General Davis that I would need you four on all sort of things. What I did not tell him that I wanted you all to take a vacation. I know that you two have been busy with your Jedi shows, and you needed rest. I also know that you couple need time together. I will do all the talking with General Davis on all of your behalf. He will not suspect a thing."

What Sam and Brandon did not know was that it was Jack and General Davis that came up with this setup for Mon Mothma to tell this story. It was not too hard to sell the story. Sam and Brandon were indeed tired from going place to place.

Sam said to Mon Mothma, "We will try not to give anything away if we do talk with General Davis."

Brandon said jokingly, "If he wants to talk to us about anything, and we are asleep, tell him that we are in a meeting of some sort."

They all laughed.

Jack stated, "If only I could have slept through some of the meetings that I went to."

Sam replied with a smile, "I am very happy that Jedi Knights do not have meetings like the Air Force."

When they all got out, Mon Mothma showed them to their rooms. Sam and Jack had their room, Dentralla had hers, and Brandon had his. Before Mon Mothma left, they all thanked her for the vacation.

Brandon went to his room, and sat in one of the chairs. _"I wonder if Yoda knows why Jack has been found so unique with the Force." _Brandon took seat a on the bed, and used the Force to see if he could contact Yoda. At first Brandon was not sure that he was going to do it. Yoda finally appeared.

_**They greeted each other before they got down to business. Brandon told Yoda what he felt in the Force in regarding Jack. Brandon also told Yoda that Jack received the knowledge from beings that called themselves the Ancients.**_

_**Yoda closed his eyes to see what he could feel from the Force in Jack. Yoda finally said, "On what I could tell you about the ancient Jedi Knights would take more than a few lifetimes. As you know that the Asgards were great friends with the ancient Jedi Knights. The Jedi also had a strong friendship with who are now called the Ancients. They were not at first called that. In time you will find out more about them. For right now, I will not talk about them."**_

_**Yoda paused as to gather his thoughts, "As far as Jack is concerned, when he gained the knowledge of the Ancients, he was given a special gift. He was given a unique ability to use the Force. Jack had the ability to use the Force all his life as you. This unique ability is this knowledge of the Ancients."**_

"_**The Force can be used even without the knowledge of the one using it. These individuals have to be very powerful in using the Force. You have done this several times yourself."**_

_**Brandon asked, "Evacuating Earth is a high possibility?**_

_**Yoda answered, "It is very much possible. It will be up to what is discovered by the SGC teams. I am sorry that I cannot answer that question directly. No Jedi can predict the future at that magnitude. What Jack has felt from the Force without his knowledge is that there is a potential danger in Earth's population."**_

_**Brandon asked Yoda a serious question, "Master Yoda, what do you know about the origin of the Force?"**_

"_**I have told you about there are two machines that created the Force that you know today, but there is much more to it than just two machines. The ancient Jedi has been around for millions of years. The sole purpose of being a Jedi then as well as it is today is to gain knowledge. The ancient Jedi Knights came to a point that they could not gain any more knowledge with the resources they had. They searched far and wide to find ways to gain more knowledge. They came across the Asgards that they in time became great friends."**_

"_**The Asgards helped the ancient Jedi. In time what the Asgards shared with the ancient Jedi Knights had its limits. When the Asgards saw their dilemma, they introduced them to who you call the Ancients. It was these Ancients that help them to create the machine that is now the Force. Since the machine can learn and grow, it had unlimited usage. At last, the Jedi has been satisfied. They can continue to use the Force even to this day for endless means of knowledge. That is all that I can say to you. In time you will find more. All of you will learn a great deal about the Force, and of the ancient Jedi. Take care and enjoy your vacation my friend."**_

After Brandon finished talking with Yoda, He decided to explore Coruscant.

Coruscant was indeed a very busy place. The slowest and less populated area would make Las Vegas seem like a ghost town. Brandon was very intrigued with all the activities that were going on.

Brandon then thought about checking out the place that Sam was a slave. Brandon used the Force to find the place. The place had been barred by the Alliance. It was the only area that Brandon saw that was condemned on Coruscant. Brandon could not find that much about the past of the place with the Force, so he went to restaurants and other places to ask about it.

A great many told him that is was a place of spice labor. They told them that when working in these slave spice mines one would be scared for life. A great deal had shown them their scars on their hands. When Brandon saw these scars, they knew that he knew someone that been through the same thing. After getting the information that he wanted to know, he continued with his exploring. All the sudden he ran into Mon Mothma.

She smiled at him. She also knew that he has been asking questions about the spice mine. She asked, "How are you liking Coruscant?"

Brandon smiled back, "It is a very busy place." From the Force he sensed that she knew about him asking a lot of questions about the spice mine. He asked her, "What can you tell me about that spice mine?"

"I know that Sam was there. If it was not for Luke and the other Jedi, she might be still there. It was the Alliance that closed down the place right after Luke rescued Sam and the others."

Mon Mothma looked into space and collected her thoughts, "She went through hell in there. It is not just the scars that one will receive from working there, but seeing others around you die to the very hard work that is forced upon them."

"Even though Sam had great skills in technology, she was only was able to keep them alive for just a few days more. As any of us would have done, she nearly went crazy trying to keep them all alive. She almost felt that she was the one that killed them because she tried too hard."

"That is why she cannot remember what happen. It simply hurts too much for her to do so."

"She needs to bring it out in the open. She still has a lot of emotional pain yet in her."

"I will be there for her. When she is ready to talk, I will have my ears open. When I asked about the place, I hope that I did not violate any laws or anything like that."

Mon Mothma smiled, "No you have not. I just over heard you talk to others. I did not want to bother you. After seeing you walk off what have been said and shown to you, I thought I might talk with you about it."

Brandon thanked her for her kindness. "I just had to find out myself what she went through. Sam means a lot to me."

"Sam means a lot to all of us. You do not need to do anything special to care for someone. All you need to do is be there for that person. Sam will come out with it all. We all need to be patient."

"I know about that. I wanted to see if I can walk into her shoes as it were."

Man Mothma smiled, "Have you?"

Brandon thought about it for a bit, "I do not think that I can fully, but I think I can imagine what I would have gone through if it were me. Hearing and seeing what others have said and shown me has given me a better insight of what Sam went through."

Mon Mothma said, "I am glad to hear it. You are a great friend for Sam. Remember all you need is love."

Mon Mothma's job was done here, so she left Brandon with his thoughts. After thinking about what Mon Mothma said to him, Brandon finished exploring Coruscant on his way back to his apartment.

When he got there, Brandon saw a note on the table near the bed.

It read, "If you read this before 6:00 PM, please meet us at the Sabador Cafe. Meet us there at 6:30. The place is not fancy so you can wear what you have on." He looked at his watch, and it shown 5:10. Brandon then headed out of his apartment. When he walked outside of the apartment complex, he used the Force to find this Sabador Cafe. He knew that he could not make it in time if he walked, so he searched for a public transport.

He had to walk a block to reach the depot. A silvery protocol droid was driving. When Brandon stepped inside, the droid asked, "What is your destination?"

"Sabador Cafe."

The droid replied, "Please take your seat."

It took 35 minutes for Brandon to reach the Sabador Cafe.

Before Brandon walked out, the droid said, "Please pay 5 credits."

Before the four of them went through the Stargate, Sam gave him 70 credits. Brandon paid the droid and left. He looked at his watch and it shown 5:45. Since he was early, he decided to explore the area until he had to meet Sam. He did not want to find them before 6:30 because he wanted to give Sam and Jack some time on their own.

Brandon was waiting for them around 6:23. He wanted them not to wait on him since they did invite him to eat with them. When Sam saw Brandon standing outside the Cafe, she came to him with a big smile. "I am happy you were able to be here."

Sam asked Jack to get the table for them. Sam wanted to talk with Brandon alone.

"Mon Mothma called us earlier. She told me what you were doing for me. I thank you. I know it has been hard for you in me not coming out with my feelings. Jack is having a hard time with it also, but he is showing me patience. As we were walking, I talked a little about it, but not much."

Brandon replied, "I had to experience it in some way what you've been through. You could have told me every detail, and I would not fully understand what you have been through."

Sam gave Brandon a hug and her thanks.

As Sam and Brandon were catching up with Jack and Dentralla, Brandon told her what Yoda said.

"We need to tell Jack about this. I have not yet told him what we found from the Force on him.

When Sam and Brandon came to the table where Dentralla and Jack were, they made themselves comfortable.

Brandon asked, "Is this place busy like this all the time?"

Jack answered, "To my surprise it is a little bit slow. It might pick up."

Sam waited patiently until the droid came by to take their order before telling Jack about what Brandon has just told her.

Sam asked Jack, "Do you remember when we were first at the mansion in Atlanta, Georgia?"

Jack answered with a smile, "Yes I do."

"You stated that you do not have my Jedi powers or something like that. Brandon and I have not only felt that you do have the ability to use the Force, but we found out something very unique."

Jack wide eyed and excited, "Does that mean that I can become a Jedi Knight like you two?"

"With training yes, but like I said there's something unique about your Force ability."

Sam explained to Jack about what Yoda told Brandon earlier.

Jack said in excitement, "All this time we were dealing with the ancient Jedi's past, and we did not know it!"

Brandon stated, "From what Sam has told about you received the knowledge of the Ancients, it appears that you receive this extra ability to use the Force. You are strong with the Force. I am not sure if it was this way before you received the knowledge of the Ancients or after. Has anyone else been involved in acquiring knowledge of the Ancients?"

Jack looked at Sam and answered, "Before we finally met you after you have been MIA, Daniel has been ascended. It was about a year that he has been descended. Right before he descended, he helped us in trying to keep this Goa'uld from getting this artifact, but this Goa'uld got it, and ended up destroying Abydos. While we were searching ourselves for this artifact, Daniel himself learned that he was ascended as an Ancient."

Sam asked, "Are you saying that Daniel might be a Jedi?

"I do not think so. When we found him, he lost all memory of being ascended, and for a while he forgot who he was."

Brandon said, "It looks like it to me that Daniel was trying to interfere by trying to save Abydos."

"That is right."

Jack explained to them the time Daniel came to him while he was ascended. He kept on saying that he could not interfere, but when Abydos was being threatened, he had to try to save everyone. After all Abydos was Daniel's second home world."

Sam said, "When we get back to Earth, we will have to see if Daniel is Force sensitive."

"I do not think he has the capability to use the Force, at least like you two do."

Brandon asked, "Since he has been back, have you seen anything different about Daniel. That difference might not be much. It could be that his archaeologist skills have been improved."

They all thought for a moment.

Jack said, "When Daniel found out that the Tok'ra was the first Jedi, Luke was very bewildered by how he could have found this information."

Sam stated, "Daniel just knew the Tok'ra."

"I told Luke about that, but that did not change his view. Luke just told me that only a Jedi can read Jedi manuscripts."

Sam said, "WOW! I did not know that. The SG1 is becoming a Jedi family."

Sam smiled at Brandon, "You are a part of that family also."

Sam looked at her friend Dentralla with a smile, "You my friend will always be a part of our family even when this life debt is over with."

Dentralla said with her Wookie growl, "I will always be in your debt all my life with our friendship. For that this life debt can never have an end."

The order finally arrived, and they ate. When they finished eating, Jack paid for the food.

He asked Brandon, "Why don't we show you some of Coruscant. I know that you toured part of this planet, but we can show you things that you have never seen before."

Brandon smiled and said, "Sounds exciting."

Sam said, "This planet does have its bad side, but it also has great things."

They took off, and went to places that only Coruscant had to offer. There was one place that had things about Earth. That interested the three Earthlings very much. The most excited thing was the owner.

After time Sam made a big impact in this galaxy. The more they learned about Sam, they wanted to know about the world she came from. When Sam's team finally came to her, they wanted all the information about Sam's home world. Retired General George Hammond not only ran the museum, but gathered all the information that was in it.

Sam and Jack hugged their formal commander. Jack said, "I knew one day that you will be back here in Coruscant."

George said, "My grandchildren and the family are living here in Coruscant also. Right now they are visiting some friends of ours on Naboo. That place is beautiful. You two need to visit there."

Sam said, "First we want to check out this place."

Sam looked at George with a smile. "Sir, this place looks great!"

George frowned, "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me sir. I am retired, and I want it to stay that way." He smiled and continued, "I want all four of you to enjoy your stay in this museum of mind, free of charge."

Jack told Sam that he wanted to talk to retired George privately.

It was no coincident that they went to Coruscant while everyone on Earth got ready for Earth's first two Jedi Knights. It was serious thought out plan. If anyone knew Sam better than Jack it would be Retired General George Hammond. He was the one that set the whole thing up.

As Jack was talking privately with him, the three of them explored the museum. It had everything. Due to the technology of Coruscant, George had the ability to go all out. Since everyone was very excited to learn about Earth, the Jedi and the Alliance gave George Hammond all the money he needed to have a well-informed museum about Earth. Sam and Brandon were very much enjoying themselves. Dentralla was also enjoying the museum, but not as much as Sam and Brandon.

The computers in the museum had a great deal of information. It would take months to read all of it. The place was more like a full media library than a museum. In some ways it was better than a library.

Brandon told Sam, "I have not seen this much information in one place in my life."

Sam smiled, "Same here, but you can see that everyone loves this place. Before we walked in this place, I saw a sign stating this place never closes."

"It might as well be. With this many people here, I do not think that no one could get them out before George or whoever opens the place the next day."

After talking with George, Jack met up with Sam. When Sam saw him she gave him a big smile. "Have you seen this place?"

Jack smiled back, "Yes I have. George also told me about this place. He told me that the computers that are in this museum have almost an infinite storage capacity. He had scientist of all kinds to give him all they could. He also got the National Geographic Society to create the best maps they could."

Sam replied, "We have seen some of them. There is no way to see all of it."

"You got that right. George got an android to go through this place completely. The android did not get half way before his memory was about to be full."

Sam asked, "How long did it take this android to get that much information?"

"Any android could do that in few moments, but this android was instructed to get the information as an average living being would do. It took C-3PO about 5 days to gather all that he could before his memory nearly filled up."

"Poor C-3PO. Did he have to erase all that he collected?"

Jack smiled, "Since it was an experiment. He only erased what he learned in this museum. He had not deleted what he experienced while on Earth."

Brandon commented, "If you two are ready to finish giving me a tour of Coruscant, then we better get to it. I want you on the next transport going toward Naboo tomorrow. You two have not seen each other for a good long time. When you two are together, I see both of you light up like Las Vegas. You two need to spend time together while you can.

Jack smiled at Brandon, "We are going in the morning." He looked at Sam and continued, "I talked with Retired George about finding us a good private place for us to stay in while on Naboo. I found out that George was the one that got us to be here in the first place. He told me that if we do not spend time together willingly, he would take us to Tatooine and throw us into the Great Pit of Carkoon."

Sam frowned, "He needs to be careful of what information he learns in this galaxy."

"I know, Han told me all about that place, and who is in it." They both smiled at Brandon and finished with the tour they promised him.

The next morning the three of them woke up, and had breakfast at the same Cafe before Sam and Jack took off for Naboo. Brandon walked with them to their transport ship, and watched them leave. When Brandon was alone, he was thinking about what Yoda said to him about he and the others will learn more about the Force and the ancient Jedi. _"Surely it is not in any Jedi Library, or everyone would know about the origin of the Force and the ancient Jedi. This information must be kept in a very secret place. The reason behind that is a mystery to solve."_


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome the New Jedi Knight

**Chapter 13: Welcome the New Jedi Knight Master**

To Sam, Jack, and Brandon's surprise, they were allowed to stay on their vacation for three months instead of two that was originally planned. Mon Mothma was the one that called Sam and Jack back to Coruscant. "Something has come up on Earth that needs all of your attention. Princess Leia wants you three to meet her at the SGC. From there she will tell you all what you need to know."

As soon as Sam and Jack met up with Brandon and Dentralla at the Stargate, they immediately went through the Stargate.

When they arrived Luke told them, "I will need to take Brandon with me." Luke looked at Brandon and said, "We need to talk on the matter of some importance. I will elaborate on it further when we get to our private shuttle." Luke and Brandon immediately took off.

The reason for separating Brandon, Leia was going to tell Sam and Jack what they had planned for Brandon's Full Jedi Knight Ceremony. "Why we gave you one extra month to be together was that it took that last month to come up with a great way not only to keep Brandon from figuring out all what has been going on, but to give him a good show before Emily will announce him as a full Jedi Knight."

Sam smiled from ear to ear, "Great, she is going to announce it!"

Leia told them the full details of the event minus the part that is in store for Sam.

Jack replied, "From all the details that you have told us, I am surprised that it took you three months to get it together."

Leia said, "Sam I will be getting you and Brandon on the same routine. Luke will first start off the Jedi presentation. You will be joining them, and it will be you two on your own once again."

"How many more presentations do Brandon and I have to make?"

"None, but it will get Brandon thinking everything is the same. From there you will both end up in New York City. How many you will be doing will be up to how things go in New York City."

Sam understood. Sam told Leia about Jack is able to be a Jedi. "I am sure that you remember what Jack told Brandon that day at the mansion. The reason he saw that vision was due to the Force. Leia we also think that Daniel has some kind of ability to use the Force."

Leia said to Jack, "Luke did talk to me about Daniel being able to read the Jedi manuscripts. He told me about Daniel being an Ancient at one time."

Jack told Leia and Sam more about Daniel being ascended.

Leia stated, "It appears that just enough knowledge stayed with him so he somehow was able to be a Jedi in some way."

Jack replied, "At least with the Archeology and searching for the right information."

Before Leia set Sam off to get back with Brandon she said to the both of them, "From what I have read on all of your SG1 reports, I have to say that I now believe that you all were Force sensitive during your time with the SGC. I have never seen four individuals get through all what you have done."

Dentralla said, "I am very happy that she was part of the SGC. We would not have met."

Sam looked at her for a few moments and smiled. Sam then gave her a great hug and said, "Dentralla is Sam's friend."

Sam then turned to Jack, and kiss him good bye. She then left, with Dentralla, to catch up with Brandon, where she belongs.

* * *

When Luke and Brandon got in their private shuttle, "What we need to talk about is the events that the Alliance has prepared for the possible evacuation of Earth if things get out of hand. I talked with Mon Mothma, and she told me that Sam and Jack were spending time together on Naboo. In fact, that was why you were there on Coruscant."

"You were the one that was in charge of helping the Alliance with Earth's possible evacuation. I hope that it will never happen. From my knowledge, I have never known the Alliance to help in the evacuation of so many people on any world."

Brandon said, "From all that I have monitored, I can say that everyone is ready for Earth no matter what. They have done a magnificent job."

Luke smiled, "I will let them know what you said. I am sure they would appreciate it."

When the shuttle landed, Luke and Brandon visited a few cities in the state of Texas. They did not do a Jedi show like Sam and Brandon has done, but they did talk more about the Jedi and the Force.

Brandon at this time did not mentioned to Luke or to anyone else about what Yoda has told him about the origin of the Force. Brandon thought that it would be better that he got more information about it before telling anyone other than the Jedi Knights.

Sam caught up with Luke and Brandon, and contributed her knowledge and understanding of the Jedi Knights and the Force. Then Sam, Brandon, and Luke did a special Jedi presentation for the audience. After that, it was just Sam and Brandon as a team once more.

While Sam and Brandon was entertaining the world, Luke, Mara, and Corran was setting up the last training obstacle course Brandon will be on. This one will be for the entire world to see.

"After Brandon gets through with this, Ben, I want you to lead him to his seat on stage. Emily after Sam says to Brandon, 'Thank you for those wonderful Jedi skills of yours. Now we have something for you,' I want you to walk up to Brandon, and tell him what we rehearsed." Mara said to them both.

Emily replied to Mara, "I hope that I can control my excitement before that moment."

Mara smiled and said. "I hope I can too."

Shortly after they all finished with the preparations Sam contacted Corran, "How are things going?"

"We are doing great! We have not only one little girl and a young teenage boy here excited about the events, but all of us as well." Corran excitedly said.

"I am also having a hard time in controlling my excitement. At one time I thought Brandon notice it, but I was able to rebound it on the excitement here." Sam said uneasily.

"Please be careful. You know how observant he is about the obvious. We are about to be ready for the both of you. Let me know when you three are coming. Bye." Corran said.

"Corran I am glad it is her and not me with him at this time. I am so excited that I do not think the Force could hold me back." Mara said jokingly.

"I know what you mean. That is why I sounded sympathetic to Sam just now."

Mara looked at Chewbacca helping Ben and Emily by lifting them up one at a time so they could tie the decorations up. "Corran how old are those two now?"

"Let me think. Emily is now 8 and Ben is 16 years old. They are very intelligent children. It is unfortunate that they are not Force sensitive. They are very giving to others without any reward. We could not turn down there contribution to Brandon's Jedi Inauguration."

Mara smiled, "Emily wanted to be the one to tell him that he is a full Jedi Knight. I cannot think of a better one to do it. If we can pull this off until the last moment, Brandon will be very surprised. I cannot wait!"

* * *

On a private airplane Leia said to Brandon's parents, "I am very proud for the both of you. It will be great to see Brandon show his Jedi skills to the world, and to have him become a full Jedi."

"We are very proud of him. If it were not for Sam in taking you to Earth, this would have never happen. I know that we can never repay for what you all have done for him, but we will sure try our best." Barbara replied.

"You might not know this, but you have done a great service. If it was not for you and the Aarons, we would not have gotten this far in convincing this world of yours that we were telling the truth about all of this. It's us that need to thank you all for what you have done." Leia said seriously.

The phone rang on the airplane. Leia answered it. "When will the big event start?" he asked.

"Thank you for calling Mr. President. It will be starting in about an hour and thirty minutes. Are you going to be there?'

He replied, "The full Congress body could not keep me from being there."

President Obama knew that Brandon's parents were with her. He asked to speak with them. It was Barbara that talked first. "I cannot say how honored I am for Brandon finally being able to be a full Jedi."

"From the reports I have been hearing from how great he has been doing in his training, we are all amazed."

"No matter what will happen with Earth and its people, I know that these Jedi will succeed in protecting Earth. When these enemies are finally destroyed, I know great things will happen. I do not believe that God has given Brandon this strong ability to use the Force just to defeat these enemies."

"Jerry and I have been talking on the same subject the other day. How strong he is with the Force, we believe that he can learn a great deal more than from his training."

After talking a little bit more, Barbara allowed the President to chat with her husband.

"Hello Jerry. It is great to chat with you again. How do you like your retirement?

Jerry answered, "It is great! I do miss the teaching, but due to all of this, I am able to visit places I could only read about."

"I heard that you have a grand speech in store for this event."

Jerry answered gleefully, "Yes I do. I have also written a part for Sam. After all it was her that found Brandon in the first place."

"I better get off the line and start to get to this wonderful event. See you all there."

After Jerry hanged up the phone, Leia just smiled at both Barbara and Jerry.

Barbara smiled herself. "I could say it was wonderful to talk with the President of the United States, but we have been talking with him so much as well as other leaders throughout the world."

Jerry said, "Brandon being a Jedi has made it so wonderful for all of us. All of us have seen so much of Earth."

* * *

While Sam and Brandon were flying in their plane Sam said calmly, "We have one more stop before we get to New York City. Since New York City is a big city, Leia hopes it will keep us from traveling so many places."

"Other than the Stargate, I have not traveled so much in my life. It is great and all, but I am getting exhausted." Brandon replied.

"How are the rest of you all doing?" Sam asked.

One of the Mon Colamari answered, "We are very much enjoying this planet of yours Sam and Brandon. I cannot wait to see New York City in which I heard so much about."

The Mon Colamari had to help Sam keep Brandon occupied and busy so he would not suspect a single thing. It was Luke's idea to have Brandon to do one more course run. With all the entertainment that Sam and he were doing, Brandon would just think it was another show for the crowd.

While everyone was getting ready for the event, General Davis was getting all the friends and other Jedi from Coruscant transported to the ceremony. The U.S. Air Force had to reserve several giant air lines to carry so many people to New York City from all the way from the SGC.

Since the Stargate was on the surface, the new SGC had its own airport. It made things easier to transport people and goods straight from and to the World's most universal means of travel.

If evacuation was needed, having the Stargate on the surface made everything much easier. More people can be transported then what could be done if the Stargate was left underground.

Since nearly everyone on Earth has been visiting other worlds, they are comfortable about traveling through the Stargate. Everything has been wonderful due to the Stargate program has been on the surface.

On Sam's and Brandon's last performance, Sam made sure to work Brandon very hard not only to give the audience a great performance, but to tire out Brandon so he will sleep all the way to New York City without exhausting herself out in the process. It took all her Jedi skills to pull it off. Sam too slept part of the way to New York City. She wanted to be fully energized for Brandon's Jedi Knight Inauguration.

Everyone was there at the ceremony. Even some actors and actresses were there. To name a few there was Amada Tapping, Mark Hamill, Richard Dean Anderson, George Lucas, Christopher Judge, Don S. Davis, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Michael Shanks, and David Prowse.

After the announcement of Brandon becoming a full Jedi, the world will have a big celebration. It was a joint effort. The Air Force could hide just about anything. It was them that kept the Stargate Program a secret for so many years.

When Sam and Brandon's plane finally landed, a show was being put on them. Someone from USO stated that the stage was not set up on time.

"The people that was responsible thought that you will be coming two hours later." said the USO representative.

This was Leia's idea to put any speculation that Brandon might have of what was going on completely out of his mind. They did arrive three and half hours early so it would look like they were waiting that long.

After the long wait, it was General Davis' turn to do some acting. "Sorry for the mess up. The Air Force is looking into this matter, so it will not happen again. I will take you all where you need to be." General Davis said pretending to be angry.

While they were being driven to their location, Sam said to Brandon, "Leia has a Jedi design a course similar to the one that you have been practicing on with Mara and Corran. Leia wants you to demonstrate your Jedi skills and abilities to the congregation."

As General Davis was still in acting mode he said angrily, "Due to this complete fiasco, we had to tell the congregation that you will be a little late. There will be no time for you to rehearse."

It was Sam's time to show off her acting skills. "Well I'll be a daughter of a Hut. Do not tell Jack about this General, or he will blow a few gaskets. He hates this type of thing." Sam protested.

When the car came to a stop, Sam and Brandon darted out, and quickly moved to where they needed to be. When they got on stage, someone introduced them to the audience and told them that Brandon would go through this impossible Jedi training course that no mere mortal could do.

After the introduction, someone walked Brandon to the entrance of the course and he gave the entire audience a spectacular show. When he was finished, Brandon got a standing ovation. After several minutes the audience finally sat down. It was Brandon's nephew that came to him and directed Brandon to his seat.

Sam walked up to the podium and spoke, "If any of you wondered what it is to be a Jedi, then that is how it is done." The audience again gave Brandon a standing ovation. Sam asked Brandon to come up to the podium. After he walked to the podium, Sam said, "Thank you for those wonderful Jedi skills of yours. Now we have something for you."

It was Emily that came up to the stage and said to his Uncle, "Uncle Brandon on behalf of your niece and the full Jedi Council, I hereby state that you are now a full Jedi Knight."

After she said that, Brandon's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Then he knelt down and gave Emily a great big hug. The audience then gave the longest and loudest standing ovation. After giving Emily an even greater hug, he stood up, and turned to his Jedi Master. He gave her a giant smile, and a giant hug to go with it. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for this surprise."

"No problem Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

They gave each other another hug, and they face the audience.

Brandon picked up Emily to share the praise that the audience was giving him with her.

Finally after the crowd took their seats, it was the President of the United States that said, "Congratulations, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. If you will all take your seats, the world would love to show their gratitude by entertaining you. They walked to their seats with the audience. A front row was reserved for them. When they got there, he set Emily down, and he hugged the rest of his family which included Mara, Luke, Corran, Mirax, Leia, Hans, Jack, and not least his Jedi Master Sam O'Neill. After all the personal gratitude towards Brandon, they all took their seats to watch the celebration.

To Brandon surprise his parents walked up to the stage. It was his father that spoke, "Son we are very proud of you becoming a full Jedi. As your mother and father we are proud of you no matter what, but since you have been trained to become a Jedi Knight, we are even more proud of you. Since we all have been preparing for this day, your mother and I have concocted a little something special that we would like to share with you and everyone else." Jerry then pulled out some papers out of his vest pocket. He laid it on the podium and started to read them:

"The past several years have been the best years of our lives. We have done things and gone places that we could only dream. Even though our house has been destroyed, you saved our lives by allowing us to be somewhere else. Not only were we somewhere else, but we were in a most wonderful place that we could have ever been. For that we are very grateful. One day we will go back. Until then, we will be with you."

Since Sam and the others have found you in Atlanta, Georgia, your life has been changed forever. This change has been your calling from God Almighty. Even though your training as a Jedi had been very hard, your life before would have been even harder. Now you are able to go forward in your life with great expectations. You would never been able to have this in your life if it was not for you being a Jedi Knight today. This great life of yours has changed the lives of many. We know because you have changed ours. We are not just honored to be your parents because we are your parents. We are honored because you have a life that has promise and a great future. Brandon we say this from the bottom of my heart. We love you always."

"Today Earth has their first two Jedi Knights. Even though Sam was a Jedi before you, I have to say that you two are one. It is something that is very special of you two. It is when you two are together that makes the light radiate from you both. It was indeed meant for Sam to find you and train you as a Jedi. Due to this the both of you are whole."

Jerry then looked at Sam, and continued, "Sam we thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you have trained our son to become a Jedi this day. As we have been keeping this event from Brandon to surprise him, we have been hiding something from you. This celebration is also for you. Actually Earth is celebrating for Earth's first two Jedi Knights."

Everyone there gave Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers the longest and loving standing ovation. After the audience applauded them, the two Earthly Jedi Knights stood up. Brandon called his lightsaber to his left hand and turned on only one of the lightsabers blades on, and raised it in the air. He said, "All for one. . ." ". . .and one for all." Sam said as she met her lightsaber to his.

The crowd gave them another standing ovation including Brandon's parents. Brandon then used the Force to jump from where he was standing to the stage where his parents were. He wanted to share this with them. When he got on stage, the three of them hugged each other for the longest. The crowd continued clapping for Brandon to show their love and support. When it was all over the three of them took their seats.

While Brandon was sitting, he heard a voice calling to him by the Force. _**Congratulations Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. The Force will be with you always." Yoda said.**_

_**Brandon replied, "Thank you for all you have done for me. I will never forget it, nor will I forget you Master Yoda. With Yoda's final words, "Neither will I forget you Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."**_

As Yoda said his name, it sounded so distant. Sensing that something was wrong with Brandon, Sam asked, "Everything alright?"

Brandon replied, "Yes, it was Yoda tell me congratulations and farewell." Sam did not say anything. She just gave Brandon a big smile.

The celebration began. For each country, the leader of that country went on stage and stated how proud that we have two Jedi Masters from Earth. After the grand entertainment was over, Leia came to Brandon and Sam, "You my friends are not allowed to go free so soon. We have a private celebration party for you both" Leia said to the both of them.

Leia took them to that big mansion to continue with the celebrations. When they all arrived, both Sam and Brandon were very excited on how everything looked at the mansion. The place was decorated with the utmost perfection. There was a great deal of food and gifts for both Sam and Brandon.

Everyone insisted that the two Jedi opened up all their gifts first. These gifts were not the only thing they got. There was a library that was built for Brandon. It has nearly all the books that he had before the house was destroyed. Brandon also received a good many Jedi books and other materials.

The special gifts that Sam got were from the Bowers and the Aarons. It was a beautiful plaque that could ever be created. It was not how it looked that made it special, but what it said. The plaque read:

_To Samantha O'Neill,_

_Do to you and Brandon being the first two Jedi Knights of Earth, we here declare that you are officially a member of our family. Now that you two are united as special Jedi Knights, you are a part of our special family. We have seen great things come from you personally. There will be more great things to come from you and Brandon in time to come._

_Now that you are part of our family, you wonders are our wonders. You misery is our misery. Whatever life you had or will have, you will always have someone to love. This plaque is our love that we give to you. It is also an everlasting covenant that you are a very important part of our hearts. You have given so much to us that the only thing that we can give you in return is our complete and total love._

_We only hope that you life can shine as bright as ours since you have entered into our lives. Follow the light of our love from us. It can only lead you to wonders and joy. This light will always shine for you. Only true love can lead the way. True light is love. For what you did for Brandon, we always have love for you._

Everyone in the Bowers and the Aarons family gave Sam a big loving hug. Sam in return did the same. With the others which were just as much a family to the Bowers and Aarons, they continued with their personal celebration of Earth's first two Jedi Knights.


	14. Chapter 14 SGC’s Scouting Report

**Chapter 14: SGC's Scouting Report**

While Leia and everyone had been communicating with the world, the SGC teams have been finding out what they could on the Ubaids. The new SG-1 team found something very interesting. They found it by accident.

They found out that the Ubaids had the plans of making a Death Star. These plans showed a bigger Death Star then the ones before it. Since the SG teams were briefed on the history of the Clone Wars, the SG-1 carefully left, and went back to the SGC.

When General Davis heard of what they found, he was about to faint. He immediately called the President of the United States to tell him of what the SG-1 team found.

"I want this confirmed before we act on this. This could simply be a trick to get us to walk a different path. I do not want any of the SGC teams to get into any danger that they cannot get out of, but I need for them to get what they can. Talk with the Asgards. They might be able to get closer to what this is all about." The President commanded.

"Yes sir. Should I contact Princess Leia about this?" General Davis asked.

"No. I will do that. I want this to be your first priority. If this Death Star does exist, and it is bigger than the two previously, then Earth is in great danger. Any projects that the SGC is working on are considered squashed until this crisis is over." The President declared.

"I get to it right away. I will keep you posted on any further information that comes our way, General Davis out."

After talking with the President he came out to talk with his SG teams, "All the SGC teams will report in conference in two hours. All of you will have your detailed instructions then. Dismiss." General Davis said.

* * *

It has been two months since Brandon became a full Jedi. The Jedi council still wanted Brandon to stay low from any Ubaids activities. With his strong use of the Force, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers might be useful later on in dealing with these enemies. Until he was needed, Brandon asked if he could be a service here on his planet, starting with his home town. What he had in mind was to help the public. He could help the law enforcement, fire department, or just help individuals out along the way.

Luke said, "That is an excellent idea. As we have told you before, no Jedi is alone. Even with your great ability of using the Force, you will need help in doing these tasks. Having other Jedi dealing with the people of this planet will make it easy for the public to intermingle with the Jedi."

Brandon had another idea, "We can also start Jedi Academies all over the world. When time for battle, we can have the new or less experience Jedi here on Earth."

Luke liked that idea very much. He stated, "Until we have this set up, for the time being you can start with your home town. I will ask if Mara, Corran, and Sam can go with you. That should be enough for Hall County. Since this is your community, you will be in charge. If you need other Jedi help, please let me know."

When they all arrived in Gainesville, Georgia, the four of them were all ready for the challenge. Sam smiled and said, "Your first Jedi assignment, congratulations."

Brandon smiled back and said to them, "Sam, it is exciting. For this task, I need to do is to get in touch with the Mayor of Gainesville, Georgia."

After the new Master Jedi talked with the Mayor, he went to his team and said everything is a go. "The Mayor accepts our help and gratitude. After my father spoke to them several years ago, they are more than delighted to have us help them. The Mayor told us to see the head of the police department, the fire chief, and the sheriff of Hall County. I would like for all of us to meet each one of them. That way they will get to know us personally."

Corran asked, "When do we leave?"

"Let me tell my parents the news, and we will be off." Brandon answered.

He took out his Holocron communication device, and tried to contact them. It was Ben that answered. "Hello Ben. How are you?"

"I am doing great. I was just watching television with Leia."

"Is mom or dad around?"

"No, they are not. You want to talk with Leia?"

After the pleasantries, Leia asked, "What is happening with you Master Jedi?"

Brandon told her what the Jedi council asked of him and his Jedi friends.

"That is great! I will tell everyone when they get back from the movie."

After Brandon got done talking with Leia he called up some transport to get them to their assignment underway. It took them just a few hours to get to where they will be living during their time in Gainesville, Georgia.

Since all of the Jedi learned to drive Earth automobiles, the Mayor provided them a van. The Mayor also provided all of them with a grand house for them. The van was waiting for them there. They all thanked the Mayor's hospitality. The Mayor thanked the Jedi Knight for their help and left them.

Brandon wanted to visit the site of his parents' house before they got started on their assignment. They all understood, and they got into the van and left.

Brandon just stood there quietly for a moment. He closed his eyes to see what the Force could tell him about what happen to this house. Brandon said dryly, "The Dark-side is behind this. I cannot see anything with the Force on what happened here."

Sam said understandingly, "Neither could any of us." They all quietly left.

Brandon drove to the Gainesville Police Department and Introduced himself and his team to the police chief. "It is good to see you all. Thank you for your help." the police chief said.

Brandon smiled, "I have been a citizen of this county for over 23 years. Now I am a Jedi Knight. I would love to help the community, with the help of my Jedi friends."

The police chief introduced them to everyone at the police station. He gave them all police badges with their titles, "Master Jedi" with their names after it.

The police chief said, "These badges are to allow you to have full police authority while you are here with us. He also gave them police radios so they can hear what is going on.

Brandon wanted the police chief to understand that he was in charge, and they are here to help with providing the peace.

"What you can do will be great." the police chief said.

"We will keep in touch with you. We would like to meet with the fire chief here, and talk with other community leaders as well." Mara said.

The police chief walk with them out to their van, and thanked them once more.

* * *

Shortly after Master Jedi Brandon was trying to contact his parents, Leia got a call on her Holocron communication device.

"Ben a princess's job is never done." Leia told him.

On the other end was the President of the United States. He told her all that General Davis told him earlier. Leia nearly turned into a large block of ice.

After a few moments she said, "Mr. President thank you for telling me this. I believe that this report is the genuine article. Just the same I would want to see this report. If you could have the SGC fax it here to the mansion, then I can look it over. Since my team had stolen the original data tapes from the first Death Star, I will be able to tell if this information is the real thing." The conversation ended.

"_Another Death Star in the making. Luke is not going to like this one damn bit."_

She had to do what she had to do. She got in touch with her brother.

After telling the news, Luke said to her lovingly, "Stay with the Bowers and the Aarons. You cannot do anything on this matter. This is in Jedi hands now."

"What about Brandon? I am so attached with these two families I do not want anything to happen to them." Leia said worryingly.

"Nothing will happen to any of them. I too am fond of them all. The Jedi and the Asgards are looking after them. Brandon is now a full Jedi, and he can look after himself."

Luke told Leia of Brandon's first assignment.

"I know about that. He called here to tell his parents about it. I told him I will tell them when they get back from the movie they are watching." Leia said cheerfully.

* * *

It took several months for the SGC teams to make their scouting report on the information that SG-1 team had given General Davis. Not only was that information true, but more information, with the help of the Asgards, had put more pressure on Earth and all the Jedi Knights.

The final report of all the SGC teams came up with was that the Ubaids had already started building this new Death Star. At the SGC Luke said grimly, "This is not good at all. Earth is not ready for this. How big this Death Star will be, I am not sure that the Asgards can defend against it."

Thor replied, "We are now working on our defenses. We are confident that we will be more than adequate to handle this Death Star once it comes towards Earth. Just the same I highly suggest that we destroy it before is attacks any planet including Earth."

Selmak said, "The Tok'ra is starting a strategic attack on this Death Star as we speak. We will be ready to attack soon. Whenever Earth and the Rebel Alliance are ready, I think that we should hit the Ubaids hard. Not giving them a chance to retaliate. Then the special team that we talked about can go after the Death Star hopefully without any of the Ubaids knowing that they are there until it is too late for them to do anything about it."

The President of the United States responded, "I see that we are having the first stage of the attack in the making. If we can pull this off without a hitch, then we can keep innocent lives on Earth from getting injured or killed. Let me know when stage two of this operation will take place. Please keep me informed on all of this. If there is nothing else that needs to be said at this time, I will let you all get to work."

The President talked with General Davis privately. "Just in case of the Earth does get attacked by this Death Star, I want you and your teams to work out a plan to get the most of Earth inhabitants safely put on other planets. I do not expect the SGC to send all of Earth population, but the best you can do will make a difference." the President said.

"We are working on preparations on such a task already Mr. President. As you know, it was Jack O'Neill that gave us the idea. I can give you what we have. It is not much, but it is something." General Davis replied.

"I will read the report on my way back to Washington, D.C. I will let you know then what I think about it." General Davis gave him the report, and the President left the SGC.

* * *

The small Jedi team that Master Jedi Brandon Bowers was in charge of had indeed done great things for the community of Hall County. They have rescued many children from all sorts of crimes, they have helped saved lives in fires, stop bank robbers in their tracks, and done other great services.

After the first month of being in Gainesville, the four Jedi Knights, with the permission of the Jedi Council, started a Jedi Academy there.

They have found over 300 Jedi Apprentices.

Luke started an Academy in Atlanta, Georgia which pulled in over 1,000 Jedi Apprentices.

Brandon commented, "Luke told me that the Jedi Council should be developing Jedi Academies all over the United States soon. From there the Jedi Academies will be all over the world in no time."

Sam replied, "That would be great! I do not need to use the Force to see how excited everyone here is in getting involved in helping out with protecting this planet."

"Leia had to help us setup a Rebel Alliance training camp for others that cannot use the Force. The people of Earth just do not want to sit around and do nothing. War is hell. General Patton did not say that just to have something to say to the press. He knew it was true. Everyone on Earth knows the dangers, but doing nothing is more dangerous." Brandon said.

After Sam and Brandon's break from training the new Jedi Apprentices, they went back to it.

Master Jedi Brandon Bowers was teaching Jedi lightsaber Skills to his recruits. Since Sam was his Jedi Master she helped him with it. Brandon demonstrated the first training skills of the Jedi lightsaber.

Sam operated the laser droid for him. After Jedi Master Brandon showed them how it is done. Sam operated each of the Jedi trainee's laser droid all at once with the Force. After a few times they all got the hang of it.

A few days later, the two Jedi Masters were showing them how to duel with the lightsaber. Brandon and Sam decided to show all of them in the Jedi Academy how to duel with a lightsaber. Even though some of the trainees were not ready for dueling with a lightsaber, they got to see it done up front.

As always their skills in their lightsaber dueling impressed everyone.

After the duel was over with, Master Jedi Brandon said to all of them, "Do not think that you will become this good with a lightsaber at first. You might not even become as good as Master Jedi Sam and me. All of the Jedi Masters here will only expect the best from you and nothing more."

"Most importantly in your training, all Jedi Knights are a team. None of us works alone. As the old Army slogan said, 'Be all that you can be.' If you can do that, then one day you will become a full Jedi Knight. You must first persevere in your training."

They all went back to their training with a little more incentive to work harder.

* * *

President Obama read report that General Davis gave him. _"Evacuating sections of the Earth populous as early as possible might be the only solution. Retired General Hammond's reports have talked about many safe and friendly worlds that would be great for this type of affair." _He called General Davis and gave the green light on starting the evacuation as the report suggested as soon as possible.

There will be no Jedi present at these planets. This did not go very well with the President, but he did understand the reason why they could not go with any of the Earth evacuees. The Ubaids would find them all in a heartbeat, and sterilize the area. It would be more then the deaths of all Earthlings, but the other inhabitants of these planets.

Since the Asgards were making sure that none of the radio, television, or any other communications did not leave Earth's atmosphere. The SGC could communicate with the whole world without the Ubaids knowing anything about it. Due to the fact that the world knew all about the upcoming events, a good many of them were counting on this sort of thing to happen.

When the first wave of Earth dwellers were brought to the SGC, General Davis made a speech to them, "Thank you for being all here, and being so calm about it. This is the main reason for telling the Earth about the events that has been taking place for nearly 7 years. We wanted everyone to be as comfortable as possible."

"We are taking you all to the Jaffa home world, Chulak. The Goa'uld as you have heard about many times over the years has not been a threat to the Jaffa people in a great many years. These people are warriors and have pledged to serve and protect you at all times. Teal'c and Master Bratac will be there. As you all know, Teal'c was part of the first SG-1 team and understands humans on Earth very well. Master Bratac has helped this team on many occasions. They are both waiting for you on the other side of the Stargate."

"Since everyone is ready, we will dial up your destination and let you through. We will be sending reports of what is going on here on Earth to you as soon as we can. We will not just leave you there without knowing what is going on with Earth."

The Stargate was dialed and everyone went through. After they were all safe on another world, General Davis called President Obama to tell him that the first wave is safely tucked away.

After the President hanged up the phone, he said to Princess Leia, "Everything is great so far. Everyone is safe and sound."

"The Alliance have been building B-wings, Y-wings, X-wings, A-wings and all sort of other ships and equipment. We are ready to attack the Ubaids and this Death Star when everyone is ready to begin." Leia told him.

* * *

At the Jedi Academy in Gainesville, Georgia, Sam was spending time by herself in meditating with the Force. After a short time while she was meditating, she heard a female voice through the Force.

She claimed to be Jolinar of Malkshar. When Sam heard this, she felt like fainting.

_**The voice continued. "Yes Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, it is I." Jolinar stated. Sam was about to lose her concentration of the Force over the shock of having her in her life once again.**_

_**Sam said through the Force, "How can it be you?"**_

_**Jolinar answered, "I was once a Jedi Knight myself."**_

_**Sam asked confusingly, "None of the Tok'ra today is Jedi. How can it be that you are?"**_

"_**I am a very old Tok'ra. I was one of the last of the ancient Tok'ra and Jedi Knight. I am sorry to hit you with this at this time, but it is very important that the Tok'ra of today learns to become Jedi."**_

"_**They are not Force sensitive. They cannot become Jedi."**_

"_**They are very much Force sensitive. After the first horrible battle we had with the Ubaids, we, the ancient Jedi, decided to shield ourselves from being detected as being able to use the Force. This also protected the Tok'ra from that point on. At this time the Tok'ra cannot use the Force unless this shield has been removed. The only way to remove this shield is to talk with Thor. Sam you must talk with him about this face to face. You must do this as soon as you can. Take Master Jedi Brandon Bowers with you. You will need him to help you in removing the shield after you talk with Thor. If you want to talk with me at anytime, do it as Brandon did with Master Yoda."**_

After the connection with Jolinar was over, Sam was shaking all over. Someone knocked on the door of the room that Sam was in.

She said nervously, "Come in."

It was her husband. Sam gave a big smile, "I am glad to see you."

She stood up and gave him a hug. She then looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I had a Force conversation with someone." Sam said.

Jack was afraid to ask, but he did any way, "Who?"

She looked at him hard with fear and said blankly, "Jolinar!"

Jack turned white from that name. He too remembered that day.

After he got his color back, Sam told him what Jolinar told her.

Jack asked Sam to talk with Selmak before she went out on this. We do not know if Jolinar is a Dark Jedi Knight. From what we all know of her, it seem like Jolinar is not that way, but we cannot take the chance. You do know about the Death Star that the Ubaids are making?"

She nodded and understood. "Since you mentioned it Jack, it is interesting that she would state that Brandon should come with me. It might not be anything, but he did become a full Jedi just recently. I will talk about this with Luke as well." Sam commented.

She gave Jack another hug for his support. "You know that I loved you then as I do now."

Jack said smiling. "Yes I do. You do not know how much I wanted to say I love you. I was afraid of losing you then."

Sam said as she was about to cry over her memories so long ago. Jack gave her a long loving hug and whispered to her, "It will be alright. I am here, and you will not lose me."

She gave him a hard hug, and just cried quietly on his shoulder.

* * *

"Dad, are we going to stay here on Earth, or go to some planet?" Ben asked his father.

"I do not know. Leia has not said anything. Do you want to go to another planet?"

"I want to stay close to Uncle Brandon."

Ben's father smiled, "If he has to fight these Ubaids, then he would want us in a safe place."

Emily was talking to Chewbacca as she walked in. "I will tell them Chewie. Chewbacca wanted me to tell you that Han and the Millennium Falcon are here on the front lawn."

Ben took off like a rocket. Before Chip walked outside he ask Chewbacca, "What are the transport news with our families?"

They all walked out to meet Han and Ben at the Falcon. They found out that the rest of the family was outside talking with Han near the Falcon.

Emily said excitingly, "Chewie just told me that the Asgards modified the Millennium Falcon so it can fly into hyperspace. Before it could only do 8 Sublight Units per Standard Time Part."

"That's right young lady." Han said smiling.

He looked at the others and continued, "I just talked with Leia. The SGC is evacuating everyone on Earth, except the Jedi Knight, the Apprentices, and Military personnel. She wanted all of you to come with me on the Falcon."

Jerry asked, "When do we need to leave?"

"I am not in any hurry to leave, so take your time in packing. Because of this Death Star, she does want you away from here as soon as you can. Even the Asgards are concern about you staying here on Earth."

Ben asked, "Is she coming with us?"

Han said with a smile, "She does not want to stay here when the Death Star comes to Earth. She is not military, and Luke said he would tie her in one of the Falcon's cargo hold if she does not go willingly. With a Jedi, that is no ordinary threat."

They all packed the things that they needed, and left the rest behind. It was Chewie that insisted that Emily brings a few dollies and the like.

Han just smiled at him and remembered how childish he was with his and Leia's children. _"What a ham of a Wookie."_

The Falcon was packed and ready to go. After the ladies looked the place over a few times, they decided that they got what they needed. Han started the Falcon, and went for his wife.

Leia was as always doing the last unneeded preparations before she took off with Han on the Falcon. When Han got there, he said with a grin, "Just like on Hoth."

Leia stopped what she was doing, and grinned back and said, "You were a few seconds late. I had to do something."

"Great! Come on you. You are just as much as a ham as that Wookie in the Falcon." Han said jokingly.

President Obama said to Han, "Get her out of here! She needs to be off of this planet safely. Earth will need her later."

Han smiled, "We are just heading to the Falcon now. We can give you a lift to the SGC if you want to come. We have the room. The Falcon is a big ship."

The President replied, "I know. You took me up on her one day. Thanks but I have plenty of time on Air Force One. I need to take you up on her one day."

Han said as he left, "I will take a rain check on that. See later Mr. President."

When they got on the Falcon, Ben and Emily ran to Leia and gave her a hug. "Hello, you two. It is good to see you again." After greeting everyone, she quietly looked around and said to herself, "It is great to be back on the Falcon."

She went to her husband to ask where they were going.

"With the new hyper jets the Asgards put on the Millennium Falcon, we are headed to Tatooine."

Leia just plopped in the co-pilot's chair and said, "Here we go again."

Han just smiled at what she said, and hit the com switch. "Thor this is Han on the Falcon. We are ready to depart."

Thor replied, "You have clearance to leave."

He started the Falcon as normal, and flew outside of Earth's atmosphere. He then flipped a few switches, and a hyperspace window opened for them. They were off.


	15. Chapter 15 Jolinar, Friend or Foe

**Chapter 15: Jolinar, Friend or Foe**

After Sam stopped crying over the ordeal, they left the room that they were in.

Sam was surprised to see Luke Skywalker standing there helping with the training.

Jack said, "I forgot to tell you that Luke was with me."

Jack went to Luke to ask if he could come over where Sam was to talk privately.

Luke did not need to use the Force to see Sam was upset over something. "What is the matter Sam?"

Sam told about Jolinar, and what happen a few moments ago. Luke put his hand over his mouth, and thought for a moment. He replied, "I do not think that Jolinar is talking to you as a Dark Lord. She would not know about Yoda. Only a very few knew about Yoda and Brandon. Jolinar is communicating to you because it is important. If you are not still convinced, then at least talk with Thor. He will clear this up once and for all. If Jolinar is an ancient Jedi Knight, Thor would know."

Sam thanked him, but she still was a little nervous about going through it. Before Luke left them he said, "May the Force be with you Sam."

Sam shook these feelings out of her head, and looked for Brandon. Before she left, she gave her husband one more hug and said, "Thank you for being there for me earlier."

Jack gave his usually smile and said, "Anytime Jedi." Having Jack being his usual self always made Sam feel good inside. In this she felt much better.

She found Brandon on the other side of the Academy dueling with a Jedi Apprentice. She quietly stood there and watched. After the duel was over, Brandon looked up and saw Sam grinning at him. "It seemed not that long ago that I was training you to use a lightsaber." Sam looked serious and said, "We need to leave here. I need to talk with Thor. You and I will be needed elsewhere."

"Where are we going?" Brandon asked.

"I am not sure. That is why I need to talk with Thor."

Sam grabbed her Holocron communication device, and contacted the Asgards.

"This is Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. We need to talk with Thor in private. Brandon and I are ready to. . ."

Before she finished they were both aboard the Asgard mother ship. "What can I do for you Master Jedi Sam?" Thor asked.

She told him what Jolinar said to her.

"All of what she has said to you is true. We are the ones that are guarding the shield generator that she wants you to turn off, and we are guarding the machine that is what you Jedi Knights call the Force." Thor sighed, "I always thought they should not have shielded themselves in the beginning. I hope the price for doing this does not completely eliminate the Tok'ra. They do need to become Jedi once more. The trainees that you have on Earth are not enough." Thor paused and continued, "The reasons for having both of you to turn off this shield because it takes two Jedi Masters to do it."

"Is it dangerous?" Sam asked.

"No, but the means of turning off this shield can only be done by two Jedi." replied Thor.

"What do we need to do then?" asked Master Jedi Brandon.

"You will have to use the Force to first unlock the shield that protect the shield device that is keeping the Tok'ra today from using the Force. While one of you is holding the shield that surrounds it, the other one will use the Force to turn the shield off that Jolinar spoke about." Thor explained.

"I understand now." Sam said, "Where do we need to go?"

Thor answered, "I will have to send you there. Before either one could say anything more, they left the ship and found themselves somewhere else.

"This must be the place" Brandon commented. He stretched out with the Force to see if he can find what they are looking for.

After a couple of minutes, he said, "I found it." Sam followed him.

They did not have to travel far. "Since Jolinar asked you to turn off this shield, I will open up the shield around it.

After a few seconds Sam realized that he had open the protective shielding, then she turned off the shield that Jolinar asked her to do.

A few seconds later both Brandon and Sam found themselves on the planet that the Tok'ra was on.

Brandon said jokingly, "All this time you have been using the Stargate to travel to planet to planet."

Sam responded in the same manner, "You know the military, always doing it the hard way."

Jacob walked to them. "What are you two doing here, and how did you get here?" he asked surprisingly.

Sam explained the whole thing to him.

"That explains that we do not know about what Daniel discovered. I do agree with Thor. I do not like to hide my past as of Jacob from Earth, or Selmak as Tok'ra. What do we do now?"

Sam replied with a perplex look, "At this point I do not know. I was not expecting to be transported here."

It was Brandon that was searching with the Force to see if he could see Force potential in the Tok'ra.

Jacob asked, "What do you see?"

"I do not see any Force in any of the Tok'ra. I wonder if this shield had completely shut down the Force in you all."

"I do not think so. Jolinar would not have been so serious if it came to this. I am going to have to contact her again." Sam replied.

Brandon asked Jacob, "Since Sam will be doing that, I would like a tour of the place, and to learn more of the Tok'ra, if you would not mind?"

Jacob smiled, "No problem. Let me show Sam a quiet place for her to talk with Jolinar."

After dropping off Sam, Jacob showed Brandon around. He introduced him to the Tok'ra High Council, and told them what Sam had told them.

"Please Master Jedi let us know what your Master has come up with. If Jolinar is that set on us becoming Jedi ourselves, then the Ubaids are more of a threat then we have realized." One of the High Council members said.

"As soon as she gets more information from Jolinar, then we can act on it."

Both Jacob and Brandon departed.

Selmak asked, "Do you know the history of Jolinar and Sam?"

Brandon answered, "Yes I do. Sam told me about it two years ago. I did not want to say anything to her before we set off to talk to Thor, but I could sense that she was disturbed over something. I do not sense anything wrong with Sam now as she is talking with Jolinar now."

Jacob replied, "I am glad to hear it."

* * *

After several hours, the Falcon came to the planet Tatooine.

Leia said to all the passengers, "We are here. Welcome to the wasteland of our galaxy. Think of this planet as the Sahara Desert on Earth."

"But it is the entire planet." Han cut in.

"Not to be rude, but why did we come here in the first place?" Emily asked.

It was Chewbacca that answered. Hans replied, "You said it Chewie. Who would want to come here and look for us? Do not worry folks; the Falcon has all that we need to survive out here."

Leia cut in, "We will be alone here. After the Empire had been destroyed, this place has more or less become a ghost planet. That is why no one will be looking for us here."

Jerry asked, "How long are we going to stay here?"

Han answered, "Not long. Some of Leia's family will contact us in a few days from Naboo. After that we will stay there until Luke comes after us. If Leia's family does not call, we are going there ourselves. I could not stand being cooped up in the Falcon that long."

Leia grinned, "Naboo is more or less like Earth as far as the countryside of it is concerned. You will all love it there."

Chewie growled. "Okay Chewie I am coming." said Emily, "If you will excuse us, he want to play tea party."

Leia smiled "I will help you all unpack."

Han helped as well. After everyone got settled in, Leia invited the Bowers and Aarons to eat with them. Emily and Chewbacca were there also. The two only had a small tea party.

"To keep us all from being cooped up in here, Let us walk around a bit outside. I landed near the old dwelling area, so we will not have to be in the hot desert area. I would not mind seeing what is left of Mos Eisley. I used to land the Falcon there a lot when I stopped on this planet." Han said to his friends.

They all walked around. There was not much left of Mos Eisley. What the owners did not take, the scavengers cleaned up the rest. The entire place was a bare as bare could get.

Leia said, "If people could come back here, this place could be a very active place as it once was, or even more."

Han replied excitingly, "I have a great idea! We could go to Coruscant, and see if we can bring the Stargate here. Have the inhabitants of Earth come here. By building up the place once again, not only would it allow them to do something, but it would have them feel more at home here."

Barbara asked, "Do you think that the Millennium Falcon could carry the Stargate from Coruscant all the way here?"

Han thought for a moment then replied, "Leia are there still some of the Alliance still on Coruscant?"

"Yes, there has to be. There are still many people there, including our children." Leia replied.

"Then we will talk with them in bringing the Stargate, and we will pick up the children."

"Husband, you have a great idea there."

Ben, Emily, and Chewbacca both shouted with glee to have the Solo's children on board the Falcon. When they all entered the Millennium Falcon, Leia contacted her family members on Naboo to let them know that what they were up to.

* * *

Still with the Tok'ra, Sam was still talking with Jolinar.

"_**It will take time for the Tok'ra to become Force sensitive once more. This was done on purpose as well. If they all the sudden became Force sensitive they will be detected by the Ubaids, or any of their allies that are able to use the Force. For the time being you need to have them learn about their history."**_

"_**We will go through the Stargate to Coruscant, and get a hold of Daniel. He is the only one that can teach the Tok'ra about their ancient history." Sam also thanked Jolinar for her support under the emotional shock of her memories of their first visit.**_

_**Jolinar said calmly, "Even though that event has caused you both pain and grief in which was not my intention, I am glad that we have met. I wished that I could be there to give you support. You and Brandon are great Jedi Knights. Do not separate from each other. The two of you are needed in this ordeal with the Ubaids."**_

_**Sam told him that they will stick together.**_

After she spoke with Jolinar, she went to find Brandon and her father.

When she found them, she gave them a big grin. Sam told them all that Jolinar told her. Sam dialed for Coruscant, and the two went through.

When they got there, they saw the Millennium Falcon coming in for landing. After Brandon used the Force he said excitingly, "Our families are on board the Falcon." They both rushed up to meet them all. After the hugs and greetings, Leia told Sam and Brandon about Earth's evacuation and what they had in mind in it.

While Leia went to the Stargate to get in touch with General Davis to tell him what Han had in mind. The others went to collect the Solo children, and talk with the Alliance about moving the Stargate.

General Davis said, "That is a great idea that Han had. The President is here, and he is behind you on this. Once you get the Stargate over to Tatooine get in touch with us here. I will talk with Teal'c and Master Bratac in sending the ones that they have there over to you."

Leia smiled, "Thank you, we will contact you then, Leia out."

She contacted her husband, "Everything is a go. Can the Alliance move the Stargate?"

Han answered, "They have no problem with moving it. The children are with the Bowers and the Aarons. Sam and Brandon are going to collect Daniel, and all the information he has gathered on the Tok'ra's history. Daniel is going to teach them their history until they become Force sensitive once again."

Leia replied, "I thought they were not able to use the Force."

Han explained it all to her.

"Wow! This is getting more interesting by the minute." Leia said surprisingly.

"It is never dull around us." Han replied jokingly.

"Hello Daniel. Have you learned anything more on the Tok'ra's ancient history?" Sam asked.

He showed her the volumes of notes that he had. "I say that you have a great deal of information" Brandon replied.

Daniel looked up and said, "Hello Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

When Janet heard Daniel say that, she came up from her hiding place and greeted him. "I thought I heard a Master Jedi around." Janet said grinning.

"It is great to meet you all again. We are here for your husband's talent and skills." Brandon smiled.

Sam explained the whole thing to them. Daniel and Janet also remembered Sam's first encounter with Jolinar. Sam said to them with a smile, "Everything is alright now. At first I was very emotional about it, but I had Jack there to help me get through it."

Daniel asked, "How soon do you need me to teach the Tok'ra about their history?"

Sam answered, "The sooner the better. I do not know when they will become Force sensitive, so all they can learn before that time would be very helpful."

Janet replied, "We will do all that we can in helping you and the Tok'ra."

* * *

They got the Stargate moved to its new location. Leia got many droids to work on building homes for the new occupancies. Since these building droids could work in the heat of Tatooine, it only took several months to build enough houses for at least the people that were shipped to where Teal'c and Brat ac were.

Leia remembered what Han said about letting them build some on their own. She was thinking that at first they might want to just relax until building there own place to call home. It might be a time for them to start with their new lives on a new world.

Knowing that many of the people of Earth might not want to live on a planet with two suns overhead, Leia asked the Queen of Naboo if they will allow people form Earth to live there until the crisis is over.

The queen was delighted to have them. "Leia, tell them they will be treated as royalty as long as they stay here on Naboo."

Since everyone loved the Ewoks, when they were on Earth, she asked them if they could have some visitors there. They too would be delighted to have them. A good many learned to speak English, so communication would not be an issue.

After everything was set up and prepared, she had the DHD officer dial for Chulak.

Leia talked with Master Bratac, and told him the choices that all of them had. The Alliance had many large transport ships to take them either to Naboo or Endor's moon. Master Bratac was fond of the little creatures, but unfortunately he could not stay there.

He told all of the Earth visitors the news, and he then sent all of them through the Stargate to Tatooine.

Most of the ones that wanted to go to Naboo were the elderly. They just could not take the heat. Leia told them that her friends, the Bowers, were over there now. "They have been over there for a few months. They too could not take this heat of the two suns. I am sure that they will be happy to help you all adjust to the new surroundings." Leia said to all of them warmly.

Leia even told them about what the Queen of Naboo offered them. Most of the younger crowd decided to ruff it on Tatooine. The ones that stay on Tatooine were told how to prepare and survive with two suns overhead. They also were told that there used to be millions of occupants living here at one time. A good many from Earth was interested in building their new home, and making the best here on this new world.

Han said to them "You are welcome to live in any of the houses that were already built for as long as you want, free of charge. When you finish building your own home then you can leave without question."

"Han, my dear love, you are a genius. They love it here since they can put their contributions into their own lives." Leia said while hugging him.

Han replied, "I just could not let the people of Earth be sucked out of their home world, and just rot in another one.

* * *

Since they would not be going back to Coruscant by route of the Stargate, Daniel brought all of his notes with him over the past years of studying the Jedi Ancient ruins. Daniel had so many notes that he had to put them in large briefcases that were loaded on a large robotic flat bed.

Sam said jokingly, "I think you set a record on how many notes you have."

Daniel looked at her amusingly, "No, I set that record a few years before I retired from the SGC."

Janet broke in by saying, "All of this is a midnight snack by comparison."

Sam just shook her head and smiled.

Selmak met up with them. He said to Daniel, "We the Tok'ra have given you all the available resources at our disposal. Since Jolinar is serious about us learning are history, we have made it our first priority other then the attack on this Death Star."

Selmak showed Daniel and his wife their living quarters. Jacob/Selmak left them there to go to Sam and Brandon. Selmak discuss the battle arrangements with the two Jedi.

It was Brandon that closed his eyes, and used the Force to see the outcome of the Tok'ra's plans on the attack on the Ubaids. "I cannot see that much that would make a difference. It appears that the Dark-side is clouding things once more. I would highly suggest everyone has several plans just in case something goes wrong." Brandon said dryly.

"General Davis and everyone on Earth is working on just such an idea. Luke said the exact thing." Selmak replied.

"What can Brandon and I do?" Sam asked.

"You two with Luke and other Jedi Masters will be the elite force that will be attacking the Death Star. Han and Chewbacca will take you there by the Millennium Falcon. Luke said that ship was used to destroy the last Death Star. He stated that is should be used to do the same thing with this one."

"You two Jedi are special. Sam you have the ability to absorb energy, and expel it to any other form of energy. Brandon has skills that surpass a lot of Jedi. That is why you two are chosen to attack the Death Star. If you two fail, it could not only mean the destruction of Earth, but all Jedi Knights." Selmak said to both of them.

After the two Jedi took in all that was said he continued, "Luke wanted me to tell you this now. He will tell you more later on. Sam, if you will excuse me in stating Jack's phrases, 'it gets even better.' We the Tok'ra has found out that the Ubaids are allying with the Goa'uld."

Brandon used the Force once more on the outcome with the Goa'uld. He saw that they will be attacking Earth with full armaments.

Sam asked, "If they are going to attack Earth, then what's the Death Star for?"

"It might be used to attack the Jedi." Brandon answered.

Sam cried, "Brandon we need to contact Earth now!"

They both ran to the Stargate and dialed for Earth.

When they got there, Dentralla was there. Sam was happy to see her. She apologized for leaving her on short notice, but she had to do a few things to do that had been very important.

She asked one of the officers that were on duty if the President of the United States was still here.

The officer said, "No, he is on Coruscant on a special meeting with all other leaders on Earth. The DHD dial for a galaxy far, far, away. Before they left, Sam told him that the Stargate had been moved to Tatooine. When they arrived on Tatooine, they both found out that Leia was about to go to Coruscant herself for the same reason.

Sam told her what they have found out. "Can the Asgards protect Earth with the Goa'uld sending that much firepower?" Leia asked worryingly.

Brandon answered, "The Ubaids might be having Earth attacked by the Goa'uld just to keep the Asgards at bay."

Han and Chewbacca should be coming back from Naboo soon. With the Hyper Drive they should be back anytime." After a few hours, Han came to them and said, "Every one of our family members is safe on Naboo."

Leia briefed Han on what she has learned from Sam and Brandon.

"Let's get to Coruscant and let all of them know about this. I am sure the Asgards can deal with the Goa'uld, and help us with knocking out this Death Star." Han replied cheerfully.


	16. Chapter 16 Plans to Attack p1

**Chapter 16: Plans to Attack the Death Star, part 1**

"Once Princess Leia gets here gentlemen, we can discuss our plans." The President of the United States said.

"Discuss what Mr. President?" Leia replied.

Brandon and Sam were right behind her, with Dentralla at Sam's side. "I was not expecting you two here, but I am glad that you are here." Luke said excitedly.

Brandon explained what he found out with the Force, and his believes on why they are attacking Earth."

Sam cut in, "Selmak told Brandon and me that a small elite attack squad was going to attack the Death Star. Has that changed do to the Goa'uld?"

Luke answered her, "No, but we might have to have two direct attacks the Death Star since the Ubaids are planning for us to attack. We thought that we could catch them by surprise on the Death Star, but it looks like that will not be possible. As we are attacking the Death Star directly with heavy firepower, the Ubaids hopefully will concentrate on it than on the elite force you are talking about."

Brandon closed his eyes to see the outcome. He said to Luke, "It might work, but it has to be very convincing."

Thor replied, "We plan to be very convincing. If the Ubaids see that the Asgards are helping to destroy this Death Star, then they will think that this is the only attack that will be on it."

Brandon asked, "When we get there, what are we suppose to do?

Luke answered, "You and Sam with your special abilities are to set very high explosives on the main reactor. I am counting on that they have very high defenses near and around this reactor. We are going to have to assume that they have a full clone fleet like the storm troopers like the Empire had. That is why there will be a good number of us in this elite force."

"While Han and the others are fighting off these clone armies, you and Sam will be going after the main reactor. With your special abilities with the Force, you will be able to handle all the defenses that will be surrounding it. Only you two will be able to do it. The other Jedi would not stand a chance. The Ubaids would see to it that the average Jedi would not be able to get even near this reactor."

Sam asked, "Will we both be going through some training before we attack the thing?"

Thor answered, "From what we can read from the designs on this Death Star, we Asgards have come up with all the possibilities for you two Jedi will be facing. You will of course be going through all of the possibilities in your special training."

Luke committed, "I need you two to be able to pass this training 100 percent. We cannot accept anything less. Even for you two, that may be very hard, but you both need to do this."

Sam asked, "When will this training course be ready?"

Luke answered, "It is ready now.

Thor asked, "If you are both ready, then I will send you both to it. Once you get there, the training will begin. Are there any questions before I send you to your training?"

They both said, "No."

Thor sent them to it.

* * *

At Naboo, the Queen went to the Bowers and asked, "How are you doing?"

Jerry said to her, "We are doing great your Highness. Thank you for asking. Have you heard from my son and his Jedi friends?"

She smiled, "Yes I have. Leia sent you a message saying that Jedi Master Brandon and Jedi Master Sam are both on a special training in dealing with destroying the Death Star. She also has a letter from Brandon for you."

She gave him a sealed up envelope and she left him alone to read it.

Jerry opened the letter. It said:

Dear Mother, Father and family,

Sam and I are training for this event that deals with destroying this Death Star. The training course has been created by the Asgards. The Asgards are the only one that could give us the best possible training since they know these Ubaids better than anyone.

I am sorry to say this will be my last letter to all of you until we all come back. Everyone here wants me to tell you hello for them. Everyone thinks that you all are very special.

When I walk near them or sense them with the Force, they constantly have all of you on their minds. Mara just told me to give a kiss to Ben and Emily for her."

"I wish I could be there to kiss Emily myself, but if Sam and I cannot carry this out. . . I should not think that way. I better not have thoughts like this, or Sam will catch me and... Too late, she hit me.

Hello all this is Sam. I did not hit him that hard. It is very stressful here. Even our training is very hard. It has to be if we are going to carry this thing off. Do not worry too much about it. Our training is coming along great. All that I have done at the SGC and as a Jedi, Brandon and I should carry this thing out."

"I want you to think that we will do it. There is no reason for you all to think otherwise. Luke said that you will be able to write us before we leave. It will be great to hear from all of you once again. We will be back to hug all of you. I better go. I am needed, again, Sigh.

I give Brandon back to all of you. Give a kiss to Ben and Emily. Bye.

Sam did not hit me that hard. It will be sore for a time (Just joking). Sam is right all of you must think that we will make it.

When I was on Coruscant, I heard that Naboo is a very beautiful place. I am sure that all of you are enjoying it. I need to get back to the training. We will talk after we get back. As Sam said, "You will be able to write us before we leave." Hear from you all then.

XOXO

Love,

Brandon

Jerry allowed all to read the letter. Jerry reminded them that we can write him back before they leave. So everyone went to work in writing their letters.

* * *

While Sam and Brandon were resting, Sam said with a smile, "Leia told me that Han will drop her and their children off to Naboo before we set off. Han will bring their letters back with him. Luke wants us to keep up with the training. After we go through it one more time we will break for lunch."

Brandon replied, "Let's do it."

This course that the Asgards made for these two Jedi was indeed extensively hard, but after they have gone through it 30 times already, they were nearly getting the hang of it. Before going through it again Brandon replied to Sam, "It is a good thing that the Asgards did not put a random element in the works on this course. The course is hard as it stands."

Sam agreed completely with him by saying, "I hear nothing." They both had a great big laugh.

After going through the course, they finished it faster than before.

Luke stated, "You are getting better at this. Just the same that last hurtle seems to be taking the best of you. The Ubaids could be using this one thing. You need to find out the solution to it."

Sam replied, "I know. I thought we had it, but it seemed to know what I was thinking."

Thor said, "This device can do that. It also can attack you at your own weaknesses. Remember the shield that you shut off for Jolinar."

Brandon closed his eyes to recall everything he experience, and realized it was the same device.

Brandon explained, "At the time we were not a threat. If we were a threat it would be acting just like this last hurtle that we are up against."

Sam asked, "How do we defend against it?"

Brandon answered her confidently, "We don't. We turn off our lightsabers, and walk right past it. We do not turn on them until after we set the charges, and walk past it once more."

Brandon said, "Thor let's go through it again. I want to try out this theory."

All the sudden both Sam and Brandon were in the course once again. After they came to the last hurtle they both turn off their lightsabers, and walked past the last obstacle without a hitch. They quickly set and placed the charges on the main generator. They went passed the same obstacle again without any trouble. To finish the course they had to go back the way they came.

Luke said excitedly, "You made it!"

Both Sam and Brandon gave each other a wide smile, and a big hug.

"We did it!" They both said excitingly.

Luke stated, "I want you to keep going through it again."

They both understood.

Luke smiled and said, "Great work. Take a lunch break. You both deserve it."

Brandon said with a smile, "I wished Leia knew of our victory before they left." Sam replied, "I am sure that our family would be proud of us no matter what."

* * *

Everyone was excited to see the Solo children. Chewbacca said to Emily that he had to go, and he would miss her. Emily was sad that he was going, but understood the reason. She asked him to protect Sam and her uncle, so they can carry out their mission and come back home safely.

After all the family greetings that they gave each other, Leia told them all what was about to take place. They were all a little nervous of what Sam and Brandon was about to do, but they stood beside them both. They will be rooting for them all the way.

Jerry stood outside watching Han and Chewie leave. He stood outside just looking at the spot that he last saw the Millennium Falcon for a long time.

Leia saw that Jerry staring in the sky.

After a while she quietly walked outside to him and said softly, "They will be alright."

Jerry said, "My mind knows that Brandon and Sam will make it and will come back, but. . ."

Leia said softly again, "I know how you feel. When Luke and Han went off to who knows where, I wonder if they will return safely. They always did, but that did not stop me from worrying about it the next time."

"We love those we care about. Brandon knows that you all care and love him, and he cares and loves all of you. That is why in spite our crazy emotions that we have, we cannot give up and think that this is the last time we will see them."

"Indeed he will be a different person when he does return. When he does come back, he will be a better person. It will take all his courage to make it through all that he will be going through. Those letters that you all wrote him will be with him the whole time he is in harm's way. With his skills that he learned from you and Barbara, his Jedi training, and those letters that he will read will carry him to the end in triumph and glory."

"He will not come back as you once knew him. He will come back as a hero not only for Earth, but for himself. He will not be alone. No Jedi is alone. Sam will always be at his side. I believe in my heart that Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers will always be together as a team. After all they are the first two Jedi from Earth."

Barbara was standing there the entire time Leia was talking. When she saw that Barbara wanted to be alone with her husband, she decided to leave them that way.

* * *

On Tatooine, the people from Earth were fitting in nicely. They were all working hard to make this planet their own. Even when they got news that the forces were about to attack the Ubaids and the Death Star, they did not lose hope. They have strong confidence in their two Earthly Jedi Knights."

"They built a monument for those two in their name sake. Every time someone comes through the Stargate, they will see this monument. This monument is a sculpture of both of them holding their lightsabers out and crossed high above them. At the bottom of the monument is says, "All for one and one for all."

This implies to all of them that freedom comes at a price. It comes with hard work and justice. They know that if Earth is going to make it through all of this, it will take a lot of sacrifice from all the Jedi, all the military of Earth, and Earth's allies. They know that if it was not for these two Jedi, they would not be here safe and sound while they all fight for peace and justice throughout the Universe. This is why the people of Earth constantly work hard on their new home world.

One day they will be back on Earth, but Earth will not have the same occupancies as it once did.

Earth will have people of courage and determination.

Earth will have people with strong character then before.

Earth will have people that have the ability to go through the hardship of life.

Earth will have people that will stand and fight.

Earth will have people that will stand up tall and weather the storm.

No matter how Earth will look like when they will return, they will still call it home, and enjoy being there once again.

No matter what, they will all be proud of Earth's first Jedi Knights, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers.

* * *

When Han and Chewbacca came back from the trip to Naboo, Han handed Brandon the letters that was written from his family.

Mara, Luke, Corran, Mirax, Sam, Han, and Chewbacca was excited to hear what they had to say. So Brandon read them out load to all them. After all they were more than friends to him, they were his family just as much as the ones that wrote these letters.

Since Emily was loved by all, Brandon open that one first:

Dear Uncle Brandon,

I completely enjoy that day that you became a full Jedi Knight. That is why I asked Mara and Corran to be a part of it. I will never forget the words I said to you that day. Nor will I ever forget how surprised you were after I said them.

When you and Sam go up there and defeat the Ubaids, I will remember you both every day until you all come home safely to us. I will be waiting to give you both a great big hug and thanks for your sacrifice that you have made.

Give hugs and kisses to Mara, Luke, Corran, and your Master. I love them all. My prayers will go out to you all each and every day.

Love,

Emily

There was not a dry eye in the room.

After they all composed themselves after that heartfelt letter, Brandon opened and read the letter from Ben:

Dear Uncle Master Jedi Brandon,

It was great to read your letter. We all have read it. We all here are very proud of you and Sam for fighting on the behalf of all that are from Earth. I am glad to call you Uncle. You are an inspiration to me. Not just for being a Jedi Knight, which is cool and stuff, but for being you.

The day that you became a full Jedi Knight, I asked Corran what it takes to be a Jedi. He told me that you have to be able to use the Force. Even with the Force, you also must have to be very kind and considerate to others. He continued by saying that Jedi are keepers of the peace. From that point on, I knew that you will become a very great Jedi. I know that not only you and Sam will come home, but all of you will come home victorious in your dealings with the Ubaids.

Love,

Ben.

It was Brandon that had watery eyes. They all quietly gave Brandon a hug and said they are proud of him too.

Brandon asked Sam if she would read one of the letters.

She said, "I would be happy to read one of them." She deliberately chose the one from Brandon's parents. It said:

Dear Son,

We are very proud of you and your accomplishments. We can never stop thanking Sam for training you to become a Jedi Knight. To that effect our lives have been better beyond description.

I believe it was Sam that I told your life had more meaning when you started your Jedi training. Now that you are a full Jedi Night, I can say that I was right. Before, you were struggling to get a job. You studied hard and worked hard, but you were still in the same position.

Your life now has a purpose and meaning. You also gave a very bright light in our lives as well. On Coruscant, we had the most marvelous time. We loved the place. Hopefully after this is all over, we will go back there and spend the rest of our lives there.

We love you very, very much. We are so proud of you. We will be waiting for you to return to us. Give all our love to your Jedi friends. I can say this with all honesty those Jedi are part of our family as you are to us.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Sam said to Brandon, "We think that you all our family also." Brandon replied, "You are and always be part of our family."

Brandon and Sam gave each other a very long hug.

Luke wanted to read the letter from Brandon's sister. It said:

Dear brother,

You are very special to us, and to me. Ben and Emily cannot stop talking about how proud they are of you becoming a Jedi. Emily really loved being able to tell you that on that special day. I do not know anything about being a Jedi, but I do know you.

You are a very caring and intellectual person. That has to amount for something. Ignorance does not help anybody. From what I have seen of others on Earth, they seem to be very proud and confident in their two Earthly Jedi Knights.

I know you two will make a giant impact how the people of Earth will live for now on. You two have made a giant impact on the family. Until you all come back, we will be rooting for you all.

Love,

Christi and Chip

Mara wanted to read the last one. She wanted Brandon to hear it as it was said by his grandmother instead of reading it himself.

Dear grandson,

After that time you talked to me on Coruscant about you being able to use the Force as an interpreter of languages, I knew that you will become something very special. When Emily announced that you are a full Jedi Knight, I then saw the reality of it.

When they chose you to be part of this special attack on the enemy of Earth, I was not surprised. I knew all along that you would do something like this. The average person would not be able to do what you and Sam are about to do."

"I do want you to come home safe and sound, but if you do not, I want you to know that God has placed you where you should be at. If you do get killed in battle, you have completed your life. I know that you will triumph. If God does bring you and Sam back to us, then we will celebrate with all Earth's people, and I will rejoiced that you have many deeds to fulfill.

Love,

Grandmother

After the letters were read, Luke said, "Thank you for sharing them with us, Brandon. As Sam said, 'we consider all of you as family.' You are all very special to us. That is why we have been protecting your family so closely. We do not want anything to happen to them. While they are on Naboo, the Queen has told Leia they will be guarded to the fullest of Naboo's ability."

Brandon thanked them all for their friendship and kind words. "I am too glad to have shared these letters with you all. I am sure that they would have wanted me to do that with you."

"If you would excuse me, I am getting sleepy. The course that Sam and I have been through has indeed been hard work. Good night all."

While going to his room, Brandon was thinking that this is a memorable day. _"I will never forget what Emily has said that day, 'Uncle Brandon on behalf of your niece and the full Jedi Council, I hereby state that you are now a full Jedi Knight.' I will not forget this day with my family here."_


	17. Chapter 17 Plans to Attack p2

**Chapter 17: Plans to Attack the Death Star, part 2**

There was a final conference before they all left for the battle with the Ubaids.

Luke stated to all, "Let me make this clear we will have four frontal attacks. The first one will be from the Asgards. After they complete their strategic attack, the Tok'ra will advance with theirs. Before they reach the climax of that attack, the Jedi will make their attack. Last but not least the Jaffa will come in with their attack. The Millennium Falcon will carry a full load of Jedi including myself and Alliance soldiers to protect the rears of Jedi Master Sam O'Neill and Jedi Master Brandon Bowers."

"Everyone battling the Ubaids and the Death Star must and I repeat must do it in order to protect these two Jedi. As you all know, they are the only ones that can do this job that is required of them."

"Dentralla, if you want to protect Sam as your life debt, you will have your chance. You will follow them with Jack O'Neill, Han, Chewie, and me as far as the defenses of the main reactor. You will then be responsible for Jack O'Neill's safety until they both return. Do you understand?"

Dentralla growled with Sam's interpreting she said, "After the both Jedi leaves, Jack will become my life debt. When the Jedi Knights return, Sam and Jack will be my life debt."

Sam said to her, "We all will be indebted to you my dear friend. Thank you."

Luke continued, "The Millennium Falcon will be in hiding until the time we are needed. To make sure that we are not monitored, the remaining Forces will give it their all. All of you must make sure that the Ubaids do not see us coming. We will be able to open a hole in the shield that surrounds the Death Star."

"Brandon, Thor has told me that this shield is the same make up dealing with the Tok'ra and allowing them to become Force sensitive. All you need to do is have a whole big enough for the Millennium Falcon to enter. Hopefully everyone on the Death Star will be too busy to see us land."

"I think that about covers on what we are to do. Are there any questions?"

Luke paused for a moment and continued once more, "Okay then, let's make sure we have all systems go. We will be leaving in five hours, and may the Force be with us all. Dismiss."

Dentralla wanted to talk with Brandon alone. She knew that Brandon can use the Force to interpret what she says, "Master Jedi, you know how special Sam is to me, please bring her back safely."

"She is important to me as well. Not only that she is my Jedi Master, she is also part of my family. We will return to you and Jack. As my grandmother told me in her letter, 'If you do get killed in battle, you have completed your life. I know that you will triumph.'"

"If we do not make it Dentralla, then you must hold your head up high knowing that we have both triumphed in our mission. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Dentralla nodded her head and replied, "You will return. I just know it."

Then Brandon quietly went to Sam, and told her what they both said.

Sam replied, "Dentralla is right we will come back."

Jack walked up to Sam. They both looked at each other quietly. Brandon left them to their privacy.

"We will be alright my love." Sam said softly, "We will return to you and Dentralla. I know how you think. You are just as bad as an old woman in worrying about things like this."

Jack said. "We have been in missions with the SG1 that would make this show seem like a Sunday social. I am not afraid to fight in battle, or for you to fight in battle. What we have done, we have always been together in it. We will not be together in this one. I understand the reasons, but it does not change how I feel about you."

"We will be together. This time you will be protecting my rear instead of me protecting yours." Sam said as she came closer to him.

Jack replied, "I think I can handle that task my dear lovely Jedi." They both gave each other a big romantic kiss.

"If you liked that, just wait until I return" Sam said teasingly.

* * *

Luke asked Thor, "What have you heard on the attack on Earth."

Thor replied, "From what I have heard last, nothing has been near Earth to cause any danger. It concerns me on what Brandon saw with the Force on the Goa'uld."

Luke said, "The future is a funny thing. Anything can happen. May be this is a scare tactic to keep the Asgards from helping us in attacking them."

Thor commented, "I hope that you are correct. Just the same Earth still has plenty of protection if an attack does come."

Brandon came up to them. He said, I have been thinking about that. What I have been learning from the Goa'uld, they should have attacked by now. Thor, could it be possible that the Goa'uld have some kind of cloaking device that is keeping the Asgards from seeing them?"

Thor answered, "No, but if they did, it would take a lot of energy to cloak that many ships for this length of time.

Brandon asked Luke, "Could it be possible that the Dark-side of the Force could be making a false image of the Goa'uld attacking Earth?"

Luke answered, "The Dark-side of the Force can be very persuasive, but not at this magnitude. The Goa'uld will attack, or they will not. Jack has said before that the Goa'uld has not done anything for a very long time. It could be that they have been preparing, and are ready to attack. They might have simply changed their minds after seeing that the Asgards are guarding Earth heavily. I just do not know."

* * *

Daniel has been teaching the Tok'ra about their ancient history. They were very intrigued on what Daniel has taught them so far. They all thought how strange it was to not know their history and suddenly have it revealed to them.

Will they become Force sensitive after being suppressed all these years? If they are able to use the Force, will the Tok'ra be able to become Jedi Knights?

Janet said to her husband, "I do not need the Force to tell me that these Tok'ra are amazed and confused on knowing about their history. I am sure it is making them wonder a great deal."

"When or if the Tok'ra's Force sensitivity comes back, they will have big changes in their lives."

Selmak said, "We all thank you for your help in bringing our past to us. It is a lot to take in. With your specialty, we will learn all that we can before things goes into hyper drive."

Daniel commented, "I will do all that I can. I do not know if that will be enough because I do not know anything about the Force, or how to be a Jedi Knight."

Jacob smiled, "I understand. I am sure if any of the Jedi thought if the Force would come before or during this matter on the Death Star, Luke or Mara Skywalker would be right here with us. If you just do your best, then we will be in your debt.

Sam and Brandon came in the room.

"Sam! Why are you here?" Jacob yelled.

"We have a few hours before we leave. Luke allowed us to check up on how Daniel is doing with all of you." Sam replied.

Daniel smiled. "We are doing great. Thanks for checking up on us. Have you heard from Jolinar lately?"

"No. Brandon and I have been too busy for me to try and contact her. Maybe I should try to contact her to see if she has anything to say about this attack. Brandon, keep track of time. I might lose track talking with Jolinar."

Brandon agreed to do as she asked, and Sam went into a quiet room to communicate.

It took several minutes to make contact..

_**Sam got to the point. She said, "Jolinar I do not know if you are aware of our attack plans, but. . ."**_

_**She interrupted, "I do know about it. You and Brandon need to be very careful. There are more obstacles then what you have trained for."**_

"_**I am not sure what they are, or where they will be. The Dark-side does cloud everything. It is very important that you both are ever so careful of everything when you get close to the main reactor. We need to depart. Both of you have a lot to concentrate on before it will be time for action. Sam may the Force be with you."**_

Sam went to Brandon privately, and told him about what was said to her.

"I thought this was not going to be easy." Brandon replied, "Do you think we need to tell Luke about this?"

Sam sighed, "We better. He is not going to like this, but we owe it to him."

Sam went to her friends and her father to tell them what Jolinar said to her. "Sorry to tell and run on you all, but we need to get back and tell the others about this."

When Brandon and Sam got to Tatooine they saw Luke Skywalker standing there waiting for them. When they saw him, they were wondering what was wrong.

"We found out that Earth was not the target after all. The Queen of Naboo was there when it happen. I am afraid to say that they took the children, Ben and Emily as well as the Solo's children."

"I used the Force to see where the Goa'uld has taking them, and I saw the Death Star."

Sam said, "This must be what Jolinar was talking about. Damn. Luke they apparently want Brandon . . ."

Luke interrupted her, "We do not expect you to blow up the Death Star with them on it."

Brandon replied calmly, "How hard will it be to rescue them before Sam and I set the charges on the main reactor?"

Luke replied, "It is just too risky. All of us agreed to this. We will not allow you two to blow up the Death Star."

Sam had to use all her power of the Force to keep from getting frustrated with all of it. She tried to say calmly, "We are the only ones that can do this task. We have been trained for this. I do not want these children hurt in any way, but they will be if we do not carry this thing out. The Goa'uld will not just hand the children over to us."

Luke understood her frustration.

He said calmly, "I am just as upset as you and Brandon are about the children. Han and Chewie are at Naboo right now with the others. We are going to have to wait until the children are 100 percent safe before we can attack the Ubaids. Corran, Mara, Jack, and I are planning a rescue. You two need to be with your family on Naboo. They have and are still calling for you both."

Brandon closed his eyes to use the Force to check on the children.

Brandon said, "All of them are alright. It is Ben and Emily that are encouraging hope for the Solo children. It does not appear that they have been turn into Goa'uld. I even see food and drink on the table in the room they are in." Brandon turned the Force on his family. Brandon replied, "I am seeing our family on Naboo now. They are calling us Sam. Our family wants us there."

Luke showed them both to their transport. "We will get them back." Luke said as he closed the ship's door behind him. The pilot then took off for Naboo. Brandon and Sam hug each other, and cried for the beloved children and their families.

Sam said, "Ever since your family gave me that plaque, and accepted me as part of the family, it has helped me very much in opening up from my past. I hope and pray that our children do not face the same fate as I went through."

Brandon dried is face with his hands from all his crying over the children. He replied, "They will not. I do not think that Luke is sending us to our family because of fear that you or I will turn to the Dark-side."

With a little frustration in her voice, Sam asked, "Why are we being sent away? I do want to be there to comfort everyone, but we need to be helping them rescue the children."

Brandon replied, "Before we were put on board this ship, I sensed with the Force that we will. I think Luke is going to use us as backup."

Sam finally was drying off her face. "If that was the case, then Luke would have told us that."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. He finally said, "What you say is true, but I somehow know that we will end up as backup, just in case they need to be rescued with the children. If kidnapping the children is a ruse to ambush any of us, then a backup will be needed.

After Luke sent Sam and Brandon to Naboo, Luke allowed Jack to go through the Stargate to tell Daniel and Janet what had happen.

When Janet saw Jack, she knew something had to be terribly wrong. "Jack what is wrong?"

Jack looked very sad and said to her, "The damn Goa'uld has kidnapped the children."

Janet knew exactly who those children were. She showed tears running down her face. They both hugged, and Janet just cried more. Jack wanted to cry himself, but he held it in. After Janet finished crying over what happen to the children, she said in a crying voice, "Are there any hope in rescuing them?"

Jack replied, "Luke, Mara, Corran, and I have planned on how to rescue them. Luke let me come here to tell all of you before we set off."

Janet asked, "Where are Brandon and Sam right now?"

Jack answered, "They should be with the Bowers and the Aarons. Dammit! We should have seen this coming."

"It is not your fault or anyone else's fault. This was planned by evil viscous cowards. They attack the Bowers' house already. Nothing could have been done about that either."

Jack replied in frustration, "I know about all that. I was saying that we could have been more protective towards them."

"Nothing you could have done if you have been there. You would have been killed too, and the children would still be in the hands of the Goa'uld."

They walked quietly to where Daniel and Jacob were talking. It was Janet that told them what happen to the Aaron's and Solo's children.

"Those Goa'uld are viscous bastards! I did not think that even they can go that low." Selmak said.

Daniel blasted out, "They are being used as shields against all of you?"

Jack nodded.

Daniel just fell on his butt.

Selmak stated, "If you need any help in a rescue mission the Tok'ra will be more than willing to help including myself.

Jack replied, "I talked with Luke about you knowing the Goa'uld better than the rest of us. I wish you Tok'ra guys were able to use the Force."

Selmak said, "If we were Force sensitive, we would not know what to do or how to use the Force."

Janet stated, "I just hope that Brandon does not turn to this Dark-side."

Jack said, "That is the main reason for having both Sam and Brandon on Naboo. I would even go to the Dark-side to kill those bastards. The sooner we rescue them the better they will be. Corran and I was thinking about letting Chewbacca come with us, but Luke decided to let him stay with the Solos. Too bad, I would love to see Chewie rip them to bits."

Selmak quickly gathered up the best fighting Tok'ra that they had there.

Janet hugged Jack once more and said as she smiled, "May the Force be with you all."

* * *

Emily, Ben, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were sitting in their cell.

"Emily and Ben, thanks for giving us courage while we are here in this place. I am sure that Uncle Luke and the others will rescue us." Anakin said.

Emily replied, "I hope that your uncle will not let Sam and Brandon rescue us. I think that these Goa'uld or Ubaids would kill them both do to their unique Jedi skills."

Jaina said, "I am sure that those two Jedi are with your family Emily. If anyone that needs encouragement, it would be them."

Ben replied, "I wished that we were all there right now."

Jacen said, "Ben and Emily, you two are right, we need to think positive about our predicament."

One of the Goa'uld that captured them entered into their cell. "If it was not for the Ubaids, all of you would be tortured to death again, and again, and again. After my fun with you all, I would turn you into a Goa'uld, and let you torture your Jedi friends when they come to rescue you. Then we will finally capture Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. I will let you two torture them." He was looking right at Emily and Ben when he said that.

Emily stood bravely at him and said, "Any harm goes to us, and it will be Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers that will be attacking you."

The Goa'uld said, "I am not afraid."

Emily replied, "You… will… be. You… will… be."

For some reason that hit home, and the Goa'uld quietly left slamming the door and locked it.

Everyone cheered Emily for her bravery.

They all gave each other a support hug. They knew now that they will be rescued and safely home once more.

Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had the ability to use the Force. They wanted to contact their Uncle Luke to tell them that the Goa'uld and Ubaids are waiting for them.

After a few moments the three Young Jedi Knights did get in touch with Luke Skywalker.

_**Luke replied, "We are aware of that. Thank you for contacting me on this matter. How are you all doing?"**_

_**Anakin replied, "Other than the Goa'uld trying to scare us, we are doing okay under the circumstances. It was Emily that scared off the Goa'uld."**_

_**He told Luke what the Goa'uld said to both Ben and Emily, and what Emily said bravely to him. They told him that the Goa'uld quietly turn around and slammed the door and locked it.**_

"_Could it be that Yoda is helping them?"_

* * *

Sam and Brandon finally made it to Naboo. It felt like an eternity for them.

When they got out of the transport, there was a lot of hugging and crying for the children that was taken from them all.

Afterwards Sam said to everyone, "There is a rescue plan in the making."

Leia said, "Luke called here a little while ago. He had also told us that Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had made contact with him. The Goa'uld that captured them was threatening them awful in their cell. Leia told them the conversation that went on between the Goa'uld and Emily.

Both Sam and Brandon laughed. "Way to go Emily!"

Sam commented, "A Goa'uld can be very stupid at times. Most of their technology is stolen by symbiote domination. On their own, I do not think they have a true idea that originates from them."

Brandon closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. He saw the children in their cell. He went further in to see if they have been turn into Goa'uld. They have not. Brandon gave out a big sigh of relief. As he opened his eyes, he said to all of them, "At the moment they are safe and sound. They have not yet been turned into a Goa'uld."

Jerry said, "I am happy that you two are here. I know that you have great abilities in the Force, but this kidnapping could be just bait for you two to walk into their hands."


	18. Chapter 18 The Rescue Attempt

**Chapter 18: The Rescue Attempt**

After Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin broke contact with the Force. Anakin looked at Emily and Ben, "We have made contact with our uncle. He is aware of the danger in rescuing us. I hope it will be enough."

Ben looked at Emily and replied, "We will have to do what we can before they arrive."

Jacen said confusingly, "Your bravery is understood, but what can we do against the forces of this Death Star? If we were as powerful with the Force as the Jedi that are coming to rescue us, we cannot fight everyone on this Death Star.

Emily said, "We do have are wits. They will not think that five children are a threat to them. What we can do is make them concentrate on us then on Luke and the others. That will give them the edge they need."

Anakin said, "Emily is right. She did scare that Goa'uld. We are now a threat to them. At first we were just bait or barter. We have changed the stakes. The Ubaids and the Goa'uld are wondering what will come from us next."

"I do not know. How the Goa'uld talked about the Ubaids like he did. I think that the Goa'uld is inferior to them." Jaina commented.

"If that is the case we might be able to use that to our advantage. Since we scared one of them, we might be able to get them to fight for their superiority." Anakin said, "One problem. We scared him real bad. I do not think he or any other Goa'uld will be putting even one toe in here."

Emily said, "We know that everyone on this Death Star is waiting for someone to rescue us. We need to do something to help them."

Emily closed her eyes to think on what they could do. A voice came to her, and only to her.

"_**Use the Force."**_

_**Emily said in her mind, "Can I do that? I am not a Jedi."**_

"_**Yes you can use the Force. I will help you."**_

"_**Who are you?**_

"_**I am Jedi Master Yoda that help trained your Uncle."**_

_**Emily was excited and confused at the same time.**_

_**Yoda said sweetly, "There is no reason to be confused Emily. It was I that helped you scare that Goa'uld. He would have done those things to you including torturing Master Jedi Sam and your uncle, but I will not allow that to happen. Even though you and Ben do not have the direct ability to use the Force like the other Jedi, it does not mean that you cannot use the Force or become a Jedi."**_

_**Emily thought for a moment and replied, "By you and that other Jedi, Jolinar."**_

_**Yoda just laughed in delight, and said to her, "The wonders of a mind of a child. You are very correct. We both will present our power of the Force in both of you. For this time you will be able to use the Force as if it were us being there. Another words, you will not need any special training. When we depart from you both, you will then need your Jedi training."**_

_**Emily smiled inwardly and commented, "I understand. I have to say that I am very excited to become a Jedi like my uncle. I know that he went through a great deal of training to become a Master Jedi. I will do my best in learning from you Master Yoda while you are guiding me with your power of the Force."**_

"_**Indeed you will child. While both Jolinar and I are in each of you, you will both be protected from the Dark-Side, but when we depart, the Dark-side can become a threat in your training."**_

_**Emily said, "Uncle Brandon has told me a little of the dangers of the Dark-side. I am not planning to go there. For now what can Ben, myself, and the other three young Jedi do to help the rescue party?"**_

* * *

Jack said, "Even with all the help, you know that this is a giant trap."

Luke replied, "I know. That is why I wanted Brandon and Sam to stay behind. They might have to rescue us as well as the children."

Jack replied in frustration, "Surely that is what they want all along is to get both Sam and Brandon. Without them we cannot destroy this Death Star."

Luke said understandingly, "That is why we need to make sure that we do not get caught ourselves. I do not like us to be the ones to rescue the children, but we are the only ones that can do the job."

Teal'c thought of a great idea. He said to Luke, "Why not allow Jedi Master Sam and Jedi Master Brandon to follow us a day behind us."

Luke was very excited of that idea, and went to a communication panel to get in touch with Sam on Naboo.

"Sam here." she replied.

Luke explained what Teal'c said to him. Luke had already sent Sam's ship, The Peacemaker, to Naboo before he told Sam and Brandon about the children being kidnapped.

"We will be right there. Tell Teal'c that was a great idea, Sam out." Sam went to Brandon and told him what they are going to do.

Jerry said, "Be careful you two. We want the children back, but we do not want to lose either of you."

Sam smiled, "We will all return home safely, may the Force be with you, and my love to you and Barbara."

The Asgards had fixed the Peacemaker with hyper drives. They would be able to reach the others in time. Luke had the explosive devices on board for them to destroy the Death Star.

When the Peacemaker caught up with Luke, Jack, and the others, Sam used the Force to tell Luke that they are 1 day behind them. Being an Air Force officer, she understood that she could not make ship to ship contact.

Brandon commented, "Do not follow the exact path of Luke's craft."

"Great idea. They might be monitoring space traffic also. I am very happy that you were right about Luke getting us to be there to help them rescue the children."

Brandon said, "If the Ubaids has been watching us, then they would know that we will be on Naboo. I am hoping they think we are still there. This does not mean that it will be easy for any of us."

Sam replied, "From what I have heard, the Dark-side never does make it easy."

* * *

_**Yoda answered, "First you need to blow the door, and I will lead you to 5 lightsabers for all of you to use."**_

Emily opened her eyes. Jacen looked at Emily. "Are you alright?"

Emily looked at Ben, and he quietly nodded. Emily looked back at Jacen, "We are leaving, NOW!"

Emily moved about three feet in front of the prison door. She closed her eyes, and waved her hand. She opened her eyes while at the same time pushed her hand forward. The door then blew off from its hinges. The Solo's children were amazed at how she did that.

Emily did not waste time. I know where they are lightsabers for all of us. We need to move quickly and quietly. They will be here soon.

No one said anything, and they did move quickly. When they got there, Emily again closed her eyes, and waved her hands in the air. The armory door opened. They were many weapons inside, including many lightsabers.

Emily called five lightsabers to everyone. They each took their new lightsabers, and Emily closed the armory door. "We need to hide near the landing bay were the rescue party will land. There will be ambushed. We are armed, and we will help them."

Anakin asked, "How all the sudden you can use the Force?"

Ben answered, "We will talk to everyone about that later. We need to get to the landing bay."

Jacen asked, "How do you know which landing bay? There are many landing bays on a Death Star."

Emily answered, "I have used the Force. All of you need to clear your mind of questions for the moment. Please trust us. We know what we are doing." They quietly walked to the landing bay where a small armed Force was waiting. The children all hid.

Emily was looking at the strength of the military Force that was going to attack the rescue squad. She was hoping that Yoda and Jolinar could help them defend off this group of storm troopers.

* * *

While at Naboo, Leia decided to check on Eunice. She walked quietly to her room. She found out that she was crying.

"Eunice, are you alright?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I am just worrying over Sam and Brandon." Eunice answered.

Leia walked to her, and knelt in front of her. Leia said in a kind voice, "Do not cry alone for the ones you love. You are not the only one that misses those two."

Eunice replied, "It is what I wrote him that scares me the most. Eunice told her what she wrote.

Eunice broke down crying. Leia just gave her a hug, and wept herself over how much Eunice did indeed loved Brandon.

After Eunice stopped crying Leia said, "Brandon is a very lucky person to have all of you. I know that all of you love him very much. With that love he will respond to all of you in kind over this support that you have given him and Sam."

"Thank you for your words. I still feel sad just the same.

Leia understood, "I cannot stop you from loving him. That is why you feel as you do. He is gone. He is going into harm's way. I do not want to keep you from your feelings. There is nothing wrong with these feelings. These feelings are from the love you have for him." They gave each other a long hug.

Leia staid knelt beside her for a while just talking to Eunice. They talked for a good long time.

* * *

The President was confronted with the other leaders in the room at Coruscant. "Gentlemen we do not need to send the people of Earth back so quickly. This Death Star has not been destroyed. As long as it is still in operation, the threat of Earth is still valid."

England's prime minister said, "At least let us hold out on evacuating more Earth people

General Davis replied, "The only reason that we started to evacuate the planet Earth is due to the information on this Death Star. It has nothing to do with the Goa'uld. I strongly advise that we continue to do what we have been doing. If and when Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers can destroy this Death Star, we must believe that the Death Star is set to attack Earth. We must evacuate most if not all of Earth inhabitants other then the Jedi and any military personnel."

An Iraq representative said, "We too want the best for everyone. We trust the United States of America with our lives in freeing us from tyranny that we have been under. The problem we are facing is this tyranny. We simply want to go home, and live our lives."

Thor answered his plea, "I completely understand your feelings and your desires. We the Asgards do not want anybody from Earth to come back home if they are going to be killed by this Death Star. The first Death Star that was designed after the clone wars in Princess Leia's galaxy destroyed her entire planet of Alderaan with one swift stroke. That planet had about the same population as Earth. Everyone was killed instantly."

The conference room was completely quiet. If they did not understand the horrors of the disaster that awaits them, they do now. After several minutes, the President of the United States said, "We need to continue with the evacuations as planned. I pray that nothing will happen to Earth, but for the safety of the people of Earth they need to vacate to safer locations."

* * *

As the five young Jedi Knights were waiting. Luke's ship finally approached the landing bay. The storm troopers hid themselves while the ship landed. Yoda told Emily, _**"Do not jump out until all have exited the ship."**_

When Luke and the rest exited the ship, the storm troopers came out of their hiding places. Jack yelled, "It is an ambush!"

Then the five young Jedi came out of their hiding places to help their friends.

The battle that was prepared took place. Jack was too busy himself to be amazed at Emily and Ben fighting like Jedi.

After about 15 minutes, the battle was over. The rescue party and the five young Jedi were victorious.

Jack tried to smile over his confusion.

He asked, "How is it that you two are fighting like Master Jedi?"

Luke wanted to know the same thing as well.

Emily said what Yoda was telling her, "It is not us that are doing this."

Ben said, "We have a Jedi Knight in both of us."

Corran looked at Luke and asked, "Is that possible?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I do not know."

Emily looked at Luke, "Always to you that cannot be done."

Luke face nearly dropped off onto the floor. Luke asked, "Yoda?"

Emily replied, "Yes, it is I that is controlling Emily's Jedi skills."

Ben said, "Jolinar is in me controlling my Jedi skills. After both Yoda and Jolinar leave us, we can be trained to become Jedi."

Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were amazed at this. They were also very happy for their friends. They were wishing for this day to come. Now their wishes came true.

Ben spoke for Jolinar, "We need to meet up with Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. They will be coming in on the southern hemisphere's landing bay. There will be no ambush, but we need to help them with their task with this Death Star."

Jack protested, "We all decided that they were not to blow up the Death Star."

Emily looked at Jack understandingly, "I do not want them to risk their lives doing this, but it must be done now or never. They are the only ones that can do this. I love Brandon as much as you love Sam. We must help them the best that we can."

Jack smiled and ruffled up her hair. He replied, "You are a very brave girl. I am glad we have you on our side."

They all took off cautiously and quickly to the landing bay. When they got there, the Peacemaker had already landed. Jack asked, "Where are they?"

A finger touched him on the back of his left shoulder. He turned around, and it was Sam smiling at him.

Jack smiled back, "Let me introduce you to our two new Jedi."

He showed her Emily and Ben.

It was Brandon that realized it was Yoda and Jolinar. Brandon looked at Emily and said, "It is great to be with you again Master Yoda."

Brandon looked at Ben. "You must be Master Jolinar."

Ben commented, "This is great and all, but you two need to get to the main reactor."

"You are right we do need to get to work." Brandon replied.

Since Dentralla went with Brandon and Sam on the Peacemaker, Brandon looked at her to remind her of her duties in regards with the life debt she has with Sam. Dentralla nodded in agreement and they all set out for the main reactor.

For the sake of a family an individual may be sacrificed, for the sake of a village a family may be sacrificed; for the sake of nation a village may be sacrificed; for the sake of one's self the world may be sacrificed.

Panchatantra (c. 5th c.), 1, tr. Franklin Edgerton

"Sam I know that you two are the only ones that can do this, but does it have to be today?" Jack asked.

"Jack, yes it does. No matter what happens to us. If we are to save Earth, it does not matter what happens to us. We want to come back to the ones we love, but we might not. For the sake of our world it might take the sacrifice of Brandon and me. I know that hurts you my dear love, but you must accept that." Sam said seriously.

Jack could not say anything. He wanted to. If he could only scream, he would, but he knew inside that there was nothing to be said. Jack knew for sure that Sam was correct. For Earth and everyone in universe to be safe from this Death Star, it had to be destroyed. The Ubaids would destroy everything just to eliminate all Jedi.

Mara Skywalker saw Jack was grieving over what Sam said to him.

Mara said, "Jack I am sorry that you, Sam, Brandon, and everyone on Earth have to be brought up in our history. If I could hide you all from it, I would. It takes special people like Sam and Brandon to do this type of a job. It also takes special people like you to protect them."

As they were moving to the main reactor, they came to a large room. The room was empty. "This is not good" Corran said.

"They were expecting us to come. Now they are not around at all." Luke replied.

Brandon closed his eyes to stretch out with the Force to see if he could find out what's happening.

Courage is like love; it must have hope for nourishment.

Napoleon I, Maxims (1804-15)

* * *

When the Earth people on Tatooine heard of the children were kidnapped, they were very sad. They knew that these Ubaids were responsible for it.

Instead of bitterness and anger towards this cowardly attack, the Earth people did everything they could to support the Jedi Knights that were on the rescue team. When they looked at the statue that was made of Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers, they were humbled that they are sacrificing their lives so all of them might live. In all their hearts, they wanted the two Earth Jedi Knights to return to them. If they did die in battle, they will never forget what they have done.

While all of them lived on another planet, the Earth people lived their lives in support for all that were sacrificing their lives for them. A day did not go by without thanking the ones that are risking all for their freedom. Prayers and support was given from every planet that had the people from Earth.

* * *

On Naboo the queen had gotten a letter for the Bowers and the Aarons. It was a letter from everybody from Earth. Realizing who the letter was from, she quickly ran to give the letter to them.

The Queen gave a big smile to them and said, "I have a letter on behalf of the entire people of Earth. It was sign by the President of the United States.

Jerry opened it and read it to all including the Queen of Naboo:

Dear family of Master Jedi Brandon Bowers,

We the people of Earth want to thank you for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. I the President of the United States have talked with just about everyone from Earth, and they are very proud and very supportive of what they will do. They all wanted me to share their support and love with you all.

Every planet that holds the people of Earth has some kind of monument to show respect of their sacrifices. As all of you, they want the two Earthly Jedi Knights to return safely. They also know it is a possibility that they will not. Many of them wanted me to say to all of you that they are very proud of them, and their sacrifice will be with them always. A small little girl came to me the other day. She has a message to tell all of you:

Mr. President, please tell the parents of Master Sam O'Neill and Master Jedi Brandon Bowers that I understand what they are going through.

My father was in the war in Iraq. He was killed in action. I was really young when it happened. My mother later told me about it. There is not a day that I thank my father for what he did. His sacrifice was for my freedom. It is the best gift a father could give.

Signed,

President Barack Obama

* * *

Brandon found out from the Force there was an ambush set for all of them.

Before Brandon could say anything the storm troopers were all around them. It had to be hundreds of storm troopers surrounding them all. None of them knew what to do about this ambush. It looked like the end for them all.

A voice from the Force came to Brandon. It was Emily. She said, _**"Uncle Brandon, only you can fight these storm troopers."**_

Brandon remembered the special training Yoda gave him.

Brandon then closed his eyes, and put all of himself into the Force. When the storm troopers all fired, the laser bolts stopped in midair all around them. After a pause of a few seconds, the laser bolts turn on all the storm troopers. In seconds all of the storm troopers were dead.

Brandon then breathed out, and opened his eyes.

Jack was amazed. He said, "We need to get you two to the main reactor."

Brandon walked up to Emily, "Thank you."

They all carefully went to find the main reactor.

A man who permits his honor to be taken, permits his life to be taken.

Pietro Aretino,

Letter to Giambattista Castaldo,

March 25, 1537, tr. Samuel Putnam.

"I do not know what is going on with the Force, but I do know that you two need to blow this damn thing up. I still do not want you two to do it, but you are the only ones that can. 'For the sake of a family an individual may be sacrificed.' I hope that you all make it back." Jack said to Brandon.

Brandon smiled, "We want to come back. We have trained for this over and over. We do have special abilities that will protect us. We will destroy this Death Star. We will get back to all of you. We will all survive."

The team came to the place that they must allow the two Jedi to go alone. Sam looked at Jack.

Jack smiled, "Go. I will see you both when you get back. We will be here when you get back. Just do not take too long."

Sam said jokingly, "We were not trained to take too long. See you later."


	19. Chapter 19 The Attack of the Death Star

8

**Chapter 19: The Attack of the Death Star**

It is an unfortunate fact that we can secure peace only by preparing for war.

John F. Kennedy

Campaign address, Seattle Washington, September 6, 1960

Sam and Brandon started to enter the protected area of the main reactor. Without warning Sam was attacked by an electric shock. Brandon used the Force to rip the device from the wall that attacked her. She hit the floor unconsciously.

Brandon pulled Sam back a few feet. Brandon used to Force to check on her vital signs. She was alright other then the electric shock to her system. Brandon grabbed his comlink and called for Luke. "Sam has been hit by some kind of electrical field. She is out, but alive."

Luke, Jack, and Dentralla ran to her aid. When they got there, Brandon ordered to get her out of here. Get her to the Peacemaker. Stay there until I return. I am going to have to do this alone, or die trying."

Luke at first wanted to stop him, but he knew that blowing up the Death Star had to be done now, or there might not be another chance. Luke said, "We will take care of Sam. I want you to concentrate on what needs to be done. You can do this."

Brandon understood Luke. He looked at Sam once more, and went back to where he was before Sam was attacked. Brandon put himself into the Force as he did with the recent storm trooper attack. Then he went through the defense system that was protecting the main reactor.

The defenses were hard to fight, but the Jedi training course that Corran and Mara made for him was harder. The special training that Yoda gave him helped. Brandon was able to be as limber as a rubber band and as agile as a cat. The defenses were able to think. This made Master Jedi Brandon Bowers' job even more difficult. "It is a good thing that she was hit before she entered this."

He saw the main reactor. The Force warned him of the same attack that Sam was hit by. Brandon stopped the electricity that was going to hit him, and redirected the attack to destroy the device that shot out at him. The device then blew up.

Brandon realized the last obstacle was similar to the one that was in the Asgards' training course. Sensing no other danger, Brandon turn off his lightsaber, and carefully walked passed it. He made it through without a hitch. With the Force, he scanned for any other dangers. He did not find any. He quickly set all the charges that Sam had on her as well as what he had. Brandon set the timer for three minutes on all of the bombs at the same time with the Force.

Brandon then carefully walked past that same obstacle, and went through the rest of the defenses. He made it through them.

The timer on all the bombs showed two minutes. Still concentrating on the Force, Brandon went carefully and quickly toward the Peacemaker.

About half way, Brandon and twelve storm troopers ran into each other. They all were about to fire on him. The Jedi moved at lightning speed. With his lightsaber he was able to nearly cut in half of all the storm troopers before they had the chance to lift their riffles to fire. The timers showed 1:45.

Brandon finally made it to Sam's ship. He yelled, "Take off now! We have one minute and fifteen seconds before this Death Star goes boom.

Luke did have the ship ready for takeoff, and took off. Brandon opened a hole in the shield that was around the Death Star. Luke went through it. When they were clear to jump to light speed, off they went and not too soon. Seconds after they jumped to light speed the Death Star exploded.

Brandon went to check on Sam. He found her sitting up. She was smiling at him. "Great work Master Jedi." She got up, and they both gave each other a big hug.

"How are you?" Brandon asked.

"I am doing better. If it was not for the Force protecting me, I would have been dead." Sam answered.

Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival.

Sir Winston Churchill

House of Commons, May 13, 1940

While Sam and Brandon were hugging each other, Emily and Ben came in the room. Both Sam and Brandon hugged them both. Brandon and Sam thanked them for helping while they were in the Death Star.

"As soon as we were safe aboard the Peacemaker, Yoda and Jolinar had left us. From what we have learned already from the Force, Emily and I are very thrilled to start our Jedi training." Ben said.

Sam replied with a smile, "Then you two will become Jedi Knights."

They both understood. They also saw that their uncle need deserved rest. Before the three left him, Brandon asked Sam, "Could you please tell Luke to take it slow back to Coruscant?"

Sam smiled, "When I get to the cockpit, I will be driving, and I will." After Brandon laid down on the bed, Sam used the Force to put him in a deep sleeping trance. She told him, "You will wake when you get your full rest Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Oh sleep! It is a gently thing

Samuel Taylor Coleridge

The Rime of the Ancent Mariner (1798), 5.1

When Brandon did wake up, all of his family was there beside him. Brandon smiled, "Mom and dad! Glad to see you all here." He jumped up and hugged them both. He also hugged his grandmother, sister and brother-in-law. Brandon continued, "I am very happy that all of you are here."

Sam walked in. She smiled, "You have been sleeping for six hours. It took us a little over an hour to get to Coruscant. I wanted your family to be here when you woke up."

"Since you are part of our family, all of the family members are here." He looked around and asked, "Where are Ben and Emily?"

Sam answered, "They are with Luke and Mara. They have been preparing something for you while you have been sleeping. I too think that you are my family. I am delighted to be a part of yours Brandon."

Brandon was about to walk out of the room of the ship when Sam stopped him. "Sorry you cannot leave the ship quite yet. Do not use the Force to find out what they are up too either.

Brandon smiled, "I will not spoil everyone's hard work on my behalf."

Sam said, "Now since you are awake. I am told to take you all to Earth. My ship has warp capabilities. We will be there in six hours. Once I get the Peacemaker on course, I will be with you all. Dentralla will land the Peacemaker when we arrive.

After Sam did just that, all of them during the six hours spent time together as a family. They talked, laughed, played games, and the other things that families do together.

After Dentralla landed the Peacemaker at Warner Robbins Air Force Base, there were a great many people waiting for them. There was a loud cheer for them as they exited the Peacemaker. The news cameras and news personnel were all over them. Earth was proud of their sacrifices. Earth was now safe from the threat of the Death Star. Air Force officers directed the welcomed passengers to their private airplane set for New York City.

The applause of a single human being is of great consequence.

Samuel Johnson

The Rambler, June 6, 1751

When they arrived at the New York airport, they were taken to their hotel. There waiting for them was George Hammond. He looked at the Bowers and Aarons. "It is great to finally meet all of you. I am George Hammond. The ceremony of the victory of the Death Star's destruction will be at 8:00 PM. You all have a few hours to rest up for the event."

He looked at Brandon. "Princess Leia wanted me to remind you not to use the Force at all until you are taken to the ceremony. If you are caught using the Force by Sam here, Leia said that she would skin you alive."

Sam replied, "Not even the Force will protect you."

Brandon smiled, "Are you two trying to tell me something."

George smiled, "Yes we are. Even Emily said that she would torture you. She said that she would not have to be turn into a Goa'uld in order to do it."

Brandon thought for a moment, "I think I better behave myself then, yes?"

George smiled once more, "For your health and wellbeing, you should."

George showed them to their rooms. The Air Force is paying the bill. I will knock on your doors when it is time for you all to be taken to the ceremony. He gave them the keys to their apartments and walked away.

When Sam opened her door to her apartment, she got a big surprise. Jack was sitting watching television. He was watching a 24 hour marathon of his favorite television show. Jack was teasing her by not paying attention to her as she walked in. She did not have to use the Force to tell that he was doing this. She did use the Force to grab the remote to turn off the television. Jack looked up and pretended to be surprised. "Oh high, you finally got here."

"Hi yourself. I was not expecting you here, but I am glad you are."

"After that kiss you gave me the other day, you promised me something when you got back. Since we have a few hours, you can fulfill it."

Sam just grinned wide, and shut the apartment door behind her.

The Bowers and the Aarons went to their rooms, and rested until George Hammond came for them.

In Brandon's apartment, he just sat and watched television. It was great to sit down quietly and do nothing. It has been a long time since he had been home, and not worry about anything. Brandon said, "It is great to be home."

Time did pass very quickly. George Hammond knocked on all their doors. He said, "It is time for us to leave. I have a transport ready to take all of you to the ceremony. When they got there, Brandon was excited to find out they arrived at the same place that he became a full Jedi. They were greeted by four Air Force officers. One of them said, "If you could follow us, we will show you where you need to be.

Sam playfully reminded Brandon not to use the Force.

Brandon said jokingly, "Don't worry I am behaving myself. I am being a good Jedi."

They were brought to the back of the stage. One of the officers looked at Brandon and said, "You will be announced on stage at the proper time. Then you will speak to the entire world."

Brandon was very excited about what the officer said. The officer left them all there. In a few minutes, Princess Leia was talking to the entire world once more. She said, "It was a good many years ago I was talking to everyone on planet Earth. I was telling you about the Stargate Program, and the possible dangers that Earth might be facing. I can say with confidence that Earth is free from danger, thanks to one Jedi Knight."

The crowd cheered. Princess Leia continued, "If it was not for Master Jedi Sam O'Neill taking us to visit Earth, we would not have found out that he could be a Jedi." The crowd cheered once more.

Princess Leia smiled and said, "With his strong ability to use the Force, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill was able to train him very quickly, so he would be able to do the task that he has perform for everyone here." Princess Leia paused for a few seconds and continued, "Please, ladies and gentlemen of planet Earth, let me introduce to you today, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Brandon then walked up on stage and to the podium that Princess Leia was standing beside. Everyone was giving Brandon a grand standing ovation. Brandon just looked at them with a big smile. When the crowd quieted down, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers spoke, "Thank you for that standing ovation. I am very humbled by your responses over my actions towards the destruction of the Death Star. Before I continue, I want Master Jedi Sam O'Neill to come up while I make my speech to you today."

Everyone gave her the same standing ovation including Brandon. After everyone took their seats, Brandon continued his speech to the world:

"If it was not for this Jedi training me over the past several years, I would not been able to do what I just did to the Death Star. She is more than a friend to me. She is family. The sacrifice that I did for everyone here today is my tribute to you. As Andre Gide once said, 'The very act of sacrifice magnifies the one who sacrifices himself to the point where his sacrifice is much more costly to humanity than would have been the loss of those for whom his is sacrificing himself. But in abnegation lies the secret of his grandeur.'"

"I would sacrifice myself again for the safety of this planet and everyone on it. I am very much grateful that I survived from my duties. Most people throughout history have not. Their sacrifices are no less important than mine. Today in this celebration of Earth's freedom we need to place everyone on stage especially the ones that have died for the cause of freedom."

"As John F. Kennedy once said, 'The most powerful single force in the world today in neither Communism nor capitalism, neither the H-bomb nor the guided missile—It is man's eternal desire to be free and independent.'"

"Freedom comes with a cost. For the soldiers that have sacrifices their lives for our countries we need to celebrate what they have done. They are just as important as I am for my sacrifice for Earth. The applause that you have given me, I share with them. The ceremony that is in honor of what I have done, I share with them also." The crowd gave another standing ovation. Even a few fireworks went off.

Brandon continued, "I don't want you to think that I destroyed the Death Star on my own. It took a team to work together, and in the end result allowed me to do my job in destroying the Death Star. There is no 'I' in the word 'team.' In history, you hear of great men doing great things. If you study history hard enough, you will find that they did not do it alone. Scientist learns from their peers of other scientist. General Patton could not do all that he was great at without the 3rd Army. In that team, it took hard work and determination."

"Tonight I want to thank all that was involved on the attack on the Death Star. Ladies and gentlemen, please give these people a standing ovation." Everyone did just that.

Brandon continued, "It is all of us that made it possible for Earth to be free. Their price paid for your freedom. Now since it is all over, I am very grateful to be back on Earth. For a short time, I will be relaxing and not doing a single thing. After my rest, I will be going back to my Jedi duties to where ever they may take me. I believe I can safely state that those duties will be with my Master, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill. We are a team. I believe a special team. I do not think even the full Jedi council could break us apart."

"I have heard there is a statue on planet Tatooine in the honor of both of us. It has us looking up in the air with our lightsabers on and crossing each other. There is writing at the bottom of that statue saying, 'All for one and one for all.' So in that respect. . ."

Brandon looked at Sam, and they both brought out their lightsabers and crossed them. They both said, "All for one and one for all."

Cameras went flashing from nearly everyone and everywhere. The rest of them gave another standing ovation. The day was the celebration of peace throughout planet Earth. Earth was very much grateful of their freedom and thankful for the ones that sacrificed their lives for it.

Before Sam and Brandon took their seats to watch the rest of the ceremony, Luke came up to the podium. He said, "Before you two take your seats, I and the Jedi Council has an assignment for you, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. Don't worry you will start this after your deserved rest. I have talked with many people about this assignment that only you can do. It is not just because of your special abilities of the Force, but this task can only be done by you. The assignment that I want you to do is. . ."

Just then Emily and Ben walked up beside their uncle. Luke smiled and continued, "to train Emily and Ben Aaron as Jedi Knights." Brandon was just as excited as he was when Emily announced that he was a full Jedi. He then gave both Emily and Ben a great big hug. They both gave him one in return.

Brandon said, "I will be honored to train you both." Brandon looked at Sam. She had a big smile on her face as well. Brandon also looked at his other Jedi family. Brandon said to his Master, "You all have my permission to train these two while I am on my vacation."

Luke replied, "We will be honored to help as we have help Sam in training you."

Brandon looked at Emily and Ben once more. Brandon gave them another big smile and said, "It would be a great honor for me to train you two."

Emily said, "We would not want anyone else to do it." They all took their seat, and watched quietly the ceremony that has been prepared for all that have been responsible in destroying the Death Star and saving Earth.

**I want to dedicate this story to the men and women that are sacrificing their lives for our freedom. I also want to dedicate to the ones that have done so already. We need to remember why we have freedom. Even though we need people in the U.S. Congress and other government positions, it is the ones that are in the military, the local police, firemen, etc. that allows the United States of America to be a free nation. Please do not be too comfortable that you forget where your freedom comes from, and the ever so large price tag to keep it.**


End file.
